


Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Series: Wicked [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Biting, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Feeding, Feeding Kink, First Kiss, Forced Bonding, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Nudity, Ownership, Painplay, Porn, Post Orgasm Torture, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sounding, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Total Power Exchange, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Negan kills Glenn, Rick and the rest of the survivors head back to Alexandria.  Except for Daryl.  Negan has very special plans for Daryl.</p><p>Will Rick be able to rescue him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written hastily! Please forgive errors! And mind the tags. This will not be for everyone.

Ain't no rest for the wicked

Daryl was alone. He was in a room, wrists bound to the chair he was in. Ankles bound. Naked. He remembers a little bit of what happened. Remembers Glenn being beaten to death right before his eyes. Remembers Rick, broken, destroyed, on his knees before Negan. Daryl remembers Rick’s face. It would be forever etched in his memory- the tears, the pain, the absolute helplessness. He’d seen that his leader was lost, crumbling and carrying the weight of it all on his shoulders. He needed to get back to Rick. He tugged at the tight binds that held his arms down.

After Glenn was gone, Daryl's memory got fuzzy. He knew he’d been losing blood from his gunshot wound. He remembers being sick, vomiting at the sight of what was left of his friend. He remembers things getting blurry. There were words. Instructions. Something about weekly supply pick-ups and who goes back where. And Daryl's name. He just remembers his name. It was Negan who had first said it. But in his memory he heard it screamed repeatedly in Rick's broken voice.

Time had passed. Daryl wasn't sure how much. This wasn't the first time he woke here. Wherever here was. The other times he was strapped to a table. He’d had an IV. He looked at his shoulder and it seemed to be properly bandaged. He looked around the room for opportunities to escape. Any chance to try to get back to Rick.

There was no other furniture in the room. Just a giant TV in front of him. It was off, but it still looked overwhelming. Menacing almost. He tugged at his arms again, a sharp pain searing through his shoulder from the struggle. He tried to decide if shouting for help would be wise or foolish. In the end he didn't need to make the decision, because a door opened behind him. He twisted and turned but wasn't able to get a view of who or what was coming. 

The slow, heavy footsteps told him enough. It wasn't a walker. And it wasn't someone there to save him. The steps stopped directly behind him and Daryl blushed with embarrassment from being naked and helpless.

“Welcome to the first day of school,” the voice said. 

Daryl recognized it. Negan. He wouldn't respond. Wouldn't give him the satisfaction, but he involuntarily sniffed at the air. The scent of meat. Stew maybe. It was hot and Daryl's mouth was instantly watering. He didn't realize until that moment that he was starved. His stomach betrayed his vow of silence and the grumble filled the room.

“Yeah I bet,” Negan said with a laugh. “Haven't had a thing pass through those lips for a week. Been on IV though, so don't you worry your pretty little head. You ain't dead. This ain't hell. This is your life now.”

He sauntered around to the front of Daryl and the archer glared at him.

“Good news though, my friend. It's gonna be like heaven. Oh… You do not even know.”

Daryl's eyes darted to the food in Negan’s hand. Negan watched him. “Oh this?” He put his fingers in the thick stew and pulled out a chunk of meat. He ate it and made a dramatic display about how good it was.

“Don't worry. I ain't gonna eat all this in front of you. Not about torture, Daryl. This is about control. He picked up another piece of meat and Daryl swallowed just from looking at it. He was drooling like fucking Pavlov's dog and he hated himself for those instincts.

“Open up, darlin’” Negan demanded.

“Fuck you,” Daryl spat out, his voice raw and rusty from lack of use. His stomach growled in protest.

Negan smiled. “Well, here's the thing. I could wait you out till you had no choice but to take this from me. But I am not that patient. So what I'll do instead is tell you this. If you don't eat what I put in your mouth, I will send Dwight to Alexandria to assassinate Rick with your crossbow. And I will make sure the rumor gets started that the shooter was the one and only Daryl Dixon. I will especially make sure Rick's boy finds that out.”

Daryl had never felt so stripped. So bare and helpless. His stomach roared in outrage.

“Open. Your. Mouth,” Negan said slowly.

Daryl did, his eyes steel and angry and venomous.

Negan placed the chunk of meat on his tongue and ordered Daryl to chew and Daryl obeyed.

“Today is easy, so I recommend you enjoy it. All you gotta do is chew and swallow. Tomorrow it gets complicated because I'll ask you to beg me for food and water. You won't of course and then I'll remind you of Rick. And you'll be conflicted and angry and all… Daryl Dixon-y about it. But you WILL beg. And you WILL eat.” 

Negan picked up another chunk and ordered Daryl to open. “Here comes the airplane,” Negan teased and laughed at his own joke.

He was quiet after that and wordlessly fed Daryl the rest of the bowl. Daryl's blood was boiling. He had a thousand different ways in mind about how to kill this sick fuck. He would make this man pay. Would make him suffer. He wouldn't rest until this man was dead.

When the bowl was empty of meat, Negan ran two fingers through the gravy along the sides of the bowl.

“Suck this off my fingers, Daryl. And don't even think about fighting me on it cause I'll kill his daughter too if you don't do as I ask. That's right. I know there's a baby. I know everything Daryl. I am everything.”

He put his fingers to Daryl's lips and the hunter opened. Negan wiped the juice on Daryl's tongue. “Good boy. I'll see you tomorrow, then, yes? It's a date?”

“Where's my clothes?” Daryl growled.

“Oh, yeah. Right. You won't need those for a while.” 

Daryl's jaw was clenched so hard it started to hurt but he stayed silent. 

“I know. I know. You are curious about the plan. Ok. I'll fill you in a little because, truth be told, I was never good at secrets.”

He looked up to the narrow window at the top of the room. Daryl hadn't even noticed it. 

“Start the show.”

The giant television snapped on. Daryl blinked at the sudden flood of light. When his eyes finally adjusted, his brows furrowed in absolute confusion.

“Told you this would be heaven. Your job for the next few weeks, Daryl, is to become physically dependent on me. For food. For water. For sex.”

Behind Negan, the screen was alive with naked men, several cuffed to a wall. One on all fours being fucked by another man who was holding what looked to be a riding crop.

“You are going to watch porn 24/7. You are going to get hard. That's just simple biology, Daryl. I'll come in to feed you. Then in a few days when you are about ready to burst, I will come in here and milk that cock of yours. Won't take long by that point. Trust me, a cool breeze would probably make you explode. But you'll love it. You'll want more. You'll eventually beg me for it. And Daryl, guess what? By that point I won't even have to threaten Rick's life to get you to comply. You'll just want it.”

Negan pulled a pill out of his pocket, forced Daryl's mouth open like a dog and shoved the pill back into his throat until he swallowed it.

“Extacy. Will help build up the orgasm you'll be allowed to have In a few days.” Negan turned to watch the screen for a few minutes. 

“Enjoy these days, though.” He ran a finger along Daryl's flaccid cock and the archer tried desperately to tug away. “Cause I keep to a schedule. In about two weeks we start stage two. This little cock of yours becomes mine completely. Caged. And only I'll have the key. Once you have the cage on, we start training your ass to need my dick in it. Wooooah boy, will you be itching for me. Thinking bout getting my hands on you and my dick in you. You will need it like grass needs rain. And see that's how it works.”

Negan paced in front of the screen as he continued.

“You'll be my Alexandria pick-up guy in about a month or two. Alexandrians won't you assassinate you cause you are one of them. You won't defy me, because you will need to come back to me. You will physically need it. I will be the one who feeds you, who fucks you. The cock cage between your legs will vibrate on these shitty roads. Department of Transportation ain't been keeping them up to code lately. That feeling… your cock kept locked tight just for me? It will make you desperate for me. Mindlessly desperate. I will have your ass so well trained it will be gaping open waiting for me before you even get back. You will need to come back to me, like a dog that will travel a thousand miles to find its master.”

Negan pulled out a water bottle from his leather jacket. He twisted off the cap and held it up, waiting for Daryl to open his mouth.

“Daryl. I thought this would be relatively clear. If I want any hole opened on your body, you will open it for me. I know the first week will be hard. Can we just do it with threats? Or do I have to go get Carl and tie him up over in the corner so each time you hesitate at one of my orders, I can pull out one of his fingernails while I'm waiting for you to come around?”

Daryl opened his mouth and drank from the bottle. His stomach churned. He was sick. This was sick. Insane.

“Good boy,” Negan said, petting at Daryl's filthy hair. “I think this is all going to be fairly easy to be honest.” He squatted down and whispered into Daryl's ear. “I think you're going to like it.”

He walked away, the same slow, confident pace that he entered with and Daryl blinked again at the giant screen as one man, finally at the brink, pulsed cum down another man’s face.

“I have to take a piss,” Daryl growled. If he could just find a second to get the upper hand. I sliver of time unchained, he knew he could take this sick fuck down.

“Go right ahead. I'll be in tomorrow to clean that up too. You’ll need me for everything Daryl. If you're hungry, you'll think of me because I feed you. If you're horney, which you most definitely will be, you’ll think of me because I fuck you. If you have to take a piss, you'll think of me because I clean you up. I will be like a God to you and you will worship me. Just wait and see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Mind the tags. I have no idea where this sick shit is coming from.

Daryl stirred at the sound of the door. Familiar footsteps. The smell of deer stew. He’d lost track of time by now. There were no windows in the room and there was no sense of night with the TV on 24/7. His neck was sore from having fallen asleep while still cuffed to the same chair. His eyes were caked with sleep and he blinked to try to clear them out.

Negan walked in front of him and placed the bowl on the ground in Daryl’s view, then he faced his prisoner. He walked over and gently wiped the crumbs of sleep from Daryl’s eyes. Then he walked behind him and began massaging his shoulders. Daryl tried to flinch away but Negan’s firm hands felt so good on his sore muscles.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Daryl. Bet you haven’t heard that much in your life. But you should be proud of what we’ve accomplished these past few days.”

Days? Fuck. Daryl was certain it had been weeks. “I have to piss,” Daryl mumbled.

“Go ahead, don’t you worry now, darlin’. I’ll clean you up. You don’t get to control anything anymore, remember? We’ve been through this before. You can do it.”

Daryl had already been holding it for hours. Hell, he was surprised he hadn’t pissed in his sleep. He knew what would have to happen though. It’s already happened several times. Daryl wasn’t sure how many. He’d lost count. He would try to hold it until he realized that Negan had no intention of allowing him privacy or a toilet and finally Daryl would have to release himself right in the chair, Negan murmuring praise as he did it then promptly cleaning Daryl up with a warm soapy sponge.

“Go ahead,” Negan encouraged as he pressed thumbs into Daryl’s shoulder blades. Daryl hated that the massages felt so good. Hated that his body had started to warm to the soft praises that Negan would whisper. After Daryl finally pissed and Negan cleaned him up, the sadistic leader picked up the bowl and looked at Daryl expectantly. “You’re hungry. You haven’t eaten in 18 hours. You know how to get this food, don’t you Daryl? Be a good boy for me and beg. No sense trying to stay quiet on principle. You’ve already begged me a couple times.”

Negan had a piece of meat between his fingers waiting while Daryl glared at him. “Do you need me to get the polaroids of Rick again? See how we have him in our scopes. Could do any number of things to him at any time if you don’t-”

“Please,” Daryl whispered. It was barely heard over the volume of the porn that was playing on the television.

“Please what?”

“Please feed me.”

That was all Negan needed. He fed Daryl quietly one chunk at a time until the bowl was half gone then he put it down on the ground.

Daryl had grown hard out of instinct. He knew the ritual by now. Negan walked to a table that Daryl knew was behind him but he’d never been able to twist around enough to see. He came back around, one hand slick with lube and a small vibrator in the other. Daryl groaned. All he’d done for days was sleep uncomfortably, watch the television in front of him, beg, eat, and be brought to the brink of orgasm then left without. He was exhausted.

Negan knelt in front of him, a hand going to work on Daryl’s cock right away. “Did you notice how you got hard just from me feeding you? See how this works? Training. Like a dog. It will become your instinct to worship me, Daryl.”

Daryl shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You will,” Negan whispered. “You are already starting too and it’s got you sooo upset.” Negan stopped stroking Daryl and slid a finger into his hole. It was fairly stretched already from the last session so it slipped in without much work. After a few pumps, he swapped his finger out and replaced it with the vibrator and flicked the switch on. He pumped the vibrator in and out and stroked at Daryl again.

“Good news, baby boy. You get to cum today,” Negan said with a low rumble of a laugh. “In fact I demand it. It’s time for this step. You will cum with the vibrator in your ass every time I visit you now. And we will train your body to connect the orgasm to your hole being fucked. You will want it so bad, Daryl. And man, you ain’t seen nothing yet. Because this vibrator isn’t shit compared to my cock. And that’s coming soon enough. You will be in for a surprise.”

A few minutes of quiet passed while Negan stroked Daryl and fucked his hole with the quietly humming vibrator. Daryl’s orgasm was building. His brain involuntarily flicked through pictures of all the images he’d been forced to watch. He was hard and he wanted to come. Negan finally stopped moving his hand, but held Daryl’s cock tight in it.

“You have a little wiggle room there, baby boy. Thrust into my hand until you cum. Be a good boy for me,” Negan said as he kept a dizzying pace on the vibrator. Daryl groaned.

“Don’t fight me, Daryl. Fuck my hand.”

Daryl’s body wanted to move but he stilled himself. He felt the angle of the vibrator change slightly and he gasped uncontrollably at the feel of it against his prostate, his hips bucked out of instinct. “There you go, baby. Be good for me. Make me proud.”

Daryl tried again to still himself. He was so close. Just a whisper of movement would end him. But he couldn’t give Negan the satisfaction. He wouldn’t.

“Daryl?” Negan whispered, his lips close to Daryl’s ear. “Do you think Carl would make a better driver for me than you? Do you think I should trade you in and get h-”

Daryl moved his hips, so that his cock pressed into Negan’s firm grip. “That a boy,” Negan said. “You deserve this. You earned it for being such a good boy. Go ahead and cum for me.”

Daryl rocked his hips and he felt his balls draw up, felt the familiar sensation of almost there snaking through him and finally he heard himself cry out and he came as he pumped into Negan’s fist frantically.

Negan’s laugh echo’d in the empty room. “That’s my good boy. You liked that. You’ll get more, don’t worry. We are going to make your body mine in every damn sense of the word, my friend.”

Daryl choked back a sob. “Oh no, no, no, now don’t cry. Today is a special day. So you get a reward.” Daryl’s eyes were squeezed shut but he heard the sound of a keychain and felt Negan’s hands on his forearm. The cuffs slipped from his wrists, then from his ankles.

“I’m afraid times are tight. Apocalypse and all. Don’t got no bed or nothing but something tells me laying on the concrete will be a boatload more comfortable than sleeping in the chair chained up.”

Daryl slipped off the chair, his body so sore from being restrained in the same position for so long. He put his forehead to the ground and stretched back on his knees. They were shaky and Daryl wondered if he’d even be able to stand.

“Look at you, darlin. You’re first move as an unchained man is to fall at my feet and bow to me. See what I told you? You WILL worship me.”

Daryl rolled over on his side just to get out of the pose that he was only in so that he could stretch. “There’s nothing in here that you can use as a weapon and there’s no escape. I would recommend you don’t touch that cock while I’m gone, because as I’ve mentioned, it’s mine.”

Daryl didn’t move a muscle. Didn’t say a word.

“Up there, Daryl?” Negan pointed to the narrow windows along the ceiling of the room. “You are being watched. You touch yourself or look like you are trying something. You will be dealt with immediately. Remember, darlin. I don’t want to hurt you. I want you to feel good. I think you’ll find that you’ll soon start looking forward to my little visits.”

Negan picked up some items from the table and walked that same slow-paced saunter back out of the room. The door swung open, then shut and the room echo’d with the sound of the lock. Daryl convinced himself to stay angry, not to let pity take him. Not to let weakness take him. He looked around the room despite Negan’s warning, looking for escape or protection. The only thing there was a chair and table, both bolted to the ground and the rest of the bowl of deer stew that Negan had brought. He crawled to it. He should get as much energy as he could. He sat up and ate piece after piece of meat, realizing that he was thinking about Negan’s hands feeding it to him instead of his own. “Fuck,” Daryl whispered to himself at the realization.

Before he even put the bowl back down on the floor, the lock on the door unlatched and the door swung back open. Dwight marched in with two armed soldiers beside him. He reached down and lifted Daryl up by his mop of hair.

  
“What?” Daryl asked, hating that he even spared this asshole a word. He wanted to fight back but he was so weak.

Dwight sucker punched him in the stomach. Once. Twice. Four times. Six. Daryl lost count. He was back on his knees and violently throwing up by the time the punishment stopped.

“Now, Daryl.” It was Negan’s voice. Daryl hadn’t even heard him walk in. “I told you. I feed you. We need to train your body to fear food unless I am the one handing it to you. Do not eat again. Not unless I feed you. Is that understood?”

Daryl nodded, a hand still wrapped gingerly around his gut.

“Get out,” Negan shouted at his men. Daryl looked up to Negan from his knees. A familiar feeling. He remembered days ago. A week maybe? Two? When they were all on their knees before this man. Daryl hated him. He would kill this man in a thousand ways. Make him suffer. Daryl would end him in the post painful way he could think of. He would.

Negan sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. “Crawl to me Daryl,” he commanded and Daryl started moving without giving it thought, his body chasing the kind of peace Negan had been giving him with the massages and the hand jobs, the gentle brushes of his fingers through Daryl’s hair. Daryl was in pain and he wanted that gone. He wanted to be told it would be ok. He crawled to Negan and the man pulled Daryl into his lap like a child. He rocked him.

“It’s ok. It hurts doesn’t it? It doesn’t ever have to hurt like this again. You just let me feed you, ok?” Negan was gently patting at Daryl’s thigh with one hand rubbing his head with the other, placing a kiss to Daryl’s forehead. The archer hiccuped with a sob he was desperately trying to swallow. “It’s ok to cry, Daryl. I’m here to comfort you. Together we can make sure Dwight won’t hurt you anymore, ok?” Daryl nodded in Negan’s arms, wordless, his head resting against Negan’s shoulder.

“Good boy,” Negan said. Daryl heard the sound of a water bottle being opened and he listened while Negan took a sip. “Open for me Daryl. We need to keep you hydrated.” Daryl opened and drank the water as Negan held the bottle and rocked and petted him. “We still have so much work to do. But you are doing so good for me. I’m going to tell you a secret, Daryl,” Negan said. Then he dropped his voice. “You are my favorite.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this something I should keep going with? I mean it could probably end here. Or I could probably come up with another half dozen chapters. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and winging it.

Daryl woke on the concrete floor. Negan had been right. It was much more comfortable than being tied up in the chair and Daryl was glad to have it.

His instincts to look for windows or a clock were long gone, but he turned to the door hoping for it to open. His stomach growled, he was hard and he had to pee. He stood and stumbled to the corner of the room and pissed in the spot he'd decided to use for a bathroom. If he remembered right, he's gone three times since Negan was last in to visit. 

He knew by the emptiness in his stomach that it had to have been more than a full day since he last saw his kidnapper. Without much water, peeing three times probably meant it was even longer.

He fumbled to pee since his cock was so hard, but he managed. He did as instructed from Negan several visits ago and knelt, lifting his leg to direct the stream so he wouldn't have to aim and hold his cock. He was not allowed to touch himself. Daryl learned that lesson the hard way. Just like he’d learned not to eat on his own. Negen had Daryl punished several times for the food infraction and he was fairly certain that even as hungry as he was, there was no way he’d eat again without Negan. He felt queasy just thinking about feeding himself.

The first time he reached for his own cock after an overabundance of porn, the doors blew open and Dwight with two others burst in. Two held him steady, his cock resting on the bolted-down table as Dwight whipped it unrelentlessly with a belt a dozen times. Daryl’s sobs and screams echo’d through the room. The second time was purely by accident. He’d gone to the corner to pee and wasn’t thinking. He held his cock to aim it and the doors opened like they almost expected him to fuck up at that exact second. That time he was held against the wall while Dwight kicked him in nuts repeatedly until he vomited and dropped to the ground in excruciating pain. Since then, he has not forgotten.

On the television, one porn was ending and another one was starting. There was some bad seventies music and a pizza delivery guy waiting at a door. It made him think of Glenn. Daryl went back to the chair and sat. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable to be plugged anymore. Negan had introduced the plug on his last visit. It was to stretch him wider because, as Negan had informed him, Daryl would be taking Negan’s cock on the next visit. He had seen it by now and it was far bigger than any of the vibrators so Daryl was almost happy for the consideration of prep.

He cursed himself for thinking of it as kindness. That happened. Daryl would realize mid-stream that his train of thought was skewed. He tried to sit so that the plug wasn't uncomfortable. He didn't really mind it as much as he might have thought, truth be told. He got up and paced. He did 100 push-ups. Then he sat back down and watched the screen out of boredom.

He thought about his family. Rick. Carl. All of them. He hoped they were safe. He hoped Negan would keep his word about letting Daryl make the runs for him. He should. It was the whole reason he was putting Daryl through all this.

His stomach churned at the thought of Negan and he felt worry claw at his chest like a trapped, frightened animal. Could _he_ be hurt? Dead? The mere thought of it constricted Daryl's throat. He couldn't breathe. What if he never came back? His cock jumped. He was hungry and nauseous, and he ...wanted to be comforted. 

He'd been driven crazy with the tv for days and he hadn't even tried to touch himself. He'd been good, damnit. Where was Negan? Daryl wanted the man to be proud of him, to see how good he was. To reward him.

The archer stood and paced. What was he thinking? He should be praying for the man to be dead, not worrying about whether he'd be back to praise Daryl. The plug in him felt strange as he walked. Admittedly he'd gotten more used to it since it's been in, but Daryl was still acutely aware of where it was and who put it there. 

Daryl's ears perked up at the sound of the lock on his door. It swung open and Negan walked in commanding the same awe he did when Daryl first met him in the woods. Was it a month ago? More? Daryl didn't even realize he'd dropped to his knees until Negan pointed it out.

“Daryl. You are a sight for sore eyes and so well behaved on your knees for me like that.”

Dwight and another man followed him in, one with a gun on him and the other with cuffs.

Negan watched as they cuffed Daryl's hands behind him. He leaned in conspiratorially, “I don't think you need them, darlin. But my people are worriers.”

Once his henchmen were gone, Negan dropped a hand and petted Daryl's hair. “I hear you've been good,” he said softly. Daryl's heart pounded and his cock twitched. He nodded, then cursed himself for responding.

“I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to see you. Had a little problem with some of your friends.” He lifted his shirt to show a bloody bandage across his abdomen.

Daryl heard his own voice, gruff and raw, “What happened? Are you ok?” 

Negan pulled a baggie of jerky from his pocket. “Don't worry about it, Darlin’. I'll be ok. You must be starved.” He fed a piece of the jerky to Daryl and the archer nearly swallowed it whole, opening his mouth for more. Negan placed another piece on Daryl's tongue and then took out a bottle. Not a regular water bottle like he’d been using but a baby bottle. Negan smirked. “Sorry. Apocolypse. Gotta use what you have and water’s water. Daryl’s lips were dry and his throat was even worse from the dry, hard jerky. He didn’t hesitate for long before he opened his mouth and drank from it as Negan held it for him. The opening was so small and Daryl was forced to suck incredibly hard to get even the littlest bit out. 

“That's a good boy, Daryl. We’ll get you fed and watered. Then I'm going to bring you up to my room. I think you deserve a bath. And a special night since it will be your last chance to cum before I put the cage on you.”

Daryl didn't respond, he just chewed another piece of jerky and opened his mouth like a baby bird for more.

Negan pulled Daryl up to his feet and walked him out of the room. They walked through some barracks and Daryl has almost forgotten to be embarrassed. He was naked, plugged, cuffed, but he was with Negan and he felt safe. There were some stares but everyone knew better than to make any comments.

“Get on your knees by the bath and wait, Daryl. I need to get the water right for you, Ok?” Negan asked.

Daryl nodded and then squeezed his eyes shut and chastised himself for answering so easily. Once the tub was full and steaming Negan helped Daryl get in and sit down, the cuffs still holding his hands awkwardly behind him. Negan soaped up a large sponge and started running it over Daryl’s body. 

“Couldn’t help but notice you were hard as a rock. If you beg me nicely, I might be convinced to fuck you, get you off. Would you like that?”

Daryl didn’t respond. He kept his eyes down. Negan let the sponge loose in the water and reached down to wrap his fist over Daryl’s cock. “I asked you a question. Your balls are huge and your dick is harder than diamonds. Do you want release?”

Daryl nodded. He was in so much discomfort from being so built up with no relief.

“I knew when I first saw you, Daryl. I took one look at how you eyed up that leader of yours and I said, Negan? I call myself Negan too, you know… I said Negan, that boy likes cock. And I’ll be damned if I was right. Got myself the perfect soldier. Already loyal by personality. Been watching you y’know. Already desperate for dick.”

“I’m not,” Daryl tried half-heartedly to explain.

“Oh darlin. You been getting your rocks off to gay porn for almost a month and a half. You’re gay darlin. You wanted Rick’s cock in your ass, but no. He had his head turned to every pair of tits that walked by him and there you were left. Am I right?”

“No,” Daryl said, as Negan used fingers to tilt Daryl’s head back and poured a cup of water into his greasy hair. He added shampoo and scrubbed. 

“Daryl. You’ve cum for me 14 times since I’ve had you here. Every single one of those times was from watching gay porn, with a vibrator up your ass and my fingers wrapped around your cock. But you don’t gotta worry, baby boy. I understand you. I want you too. You’re special to me.”

Negan rinsed Daryl’s hair then helped him out of the tub. He dried him off, taking extra time rubbing the towel over Daryl’s hair.

He walked Daryl to the bed, and helped get him in the position Negan wanted him in, head and broad shoulders down on the bed and ass in the air. Negan pulled out the plug as Daryl whimpered. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. You won't’ be empty for long. You are filled, overflowing with cum and you need to get it out, don’t you?”

Daryl nodded. He did. It was that simple.

Negan lubed himself up and slid into Daryl perfectly. He fit like a glove. Daryl groaned and his cock was tingling with excitement. His ass had been so empty for the brief seconds the plug was out and the feeling in him was almost like hunger. Like his ass was hungry for what Negan could offer. 

The man pumped slow in and out. “It feels better with a real cock, don’t it baby boy. Warm, flexible, big.” He thrust slowly in and out, in and out. 

“God, Daryl. I need to cum so bad and you are doing such a good job of taking me. You should be proud. I’m big. Not everyone can take me so well.” Negan had a hand on Daryl’s hip and moved his other hand around the stroke Daryl. “Do you want to come with me? It’s your last chance. You can beg me if you’d like.”

“Please, man. Fuck. Let me cum. Please.” Daryl’s breaths were ragged and desperate, gulps of oxygen between every thrust. 

“So good for me, Daryl,” Negan whispered and he took Daryl’s cock in his hand and stroked it. He stopped everything suddenly and Daryl whined and pouted.

“Maybe you can help me with the work here, darlin. You want to be fucked this bad, you fuck yourself. Move your body so that you are fucking it onto me, so that you are shoving your cock into my hand. Go ahead now, move.”

Daryl obeyed. He was so close. He was built up for days and he felt his balls draw up, felt Negans cock filling him in a way that made him feel purpose and meaning. That feeling of being filled, it sent him over the edge, between that and the friction of Negan’s hand as Daryl rocked his body back and forth chasing orgasm. Before he knew it, Daryl was blowing his load all over the bed below them.

“Good boy. Good job.” Negan pulled out, unspent. Daryl looked back at him and down at Negan’s cock as the man kept a hand on it, slowly stroking. 

“But you didn’t cum. Did I do something wrong?” Daryl asked, barely aware of how brainwashed the question sounded.

“No, not yet. You were cuming. I didn’t want to interrupt. I’d sure like to cum though. Can you help me?”

Daryl gave a terse nod. He was still in position on the bed and Negan pulled him back a little so his face was over where he spilled. “Suck the cum out of the comforter as best you can for me, ok baby boy?” Daryl did. Negan then turned him around so that he was sitting and he jacked himself off to climax and came over Daryl’s face. 

“Maybe you’ll get better with your ass for me soon so I won’t have to do it myself, Negan said sympathetically.

“I will.” Daryl answered, not even caring for the moment how he should be feeling. He had to play this part to keep Negan happy. It was just an act. It was just an act.

Negan had him lay on his back, which was bulky and uncomfortable since his arms were still cuffed behind him. Cum still stained Daryl’s face. Negan came back with some pieces of medal that looked like a tiny bird cage. 

“What is that?” Daryl asked. The anger and roughness was long gone from his voice. This was just a boy asking his master a question.

“The cock cage I told you about. It will help you to think about me always. And it will help you get better at having orgasms from just my cock in your ass, just like a woman would. That way we’d both be able to get pleasure together, won't’ that be nice? I’ll get to cum from thrusting inside you and you’ll learn how to cum from just the feel of my cock fucking your pussy.”

“Fuck you,” Daryl hissed, disgusted at the phrasing. 

“No, don’t be ashamed. You should be proud to have such a great pussy for me. Don’t be afraid of the word. You are almost there. You are almost able to cum just from being fucked and that’s an amazing accomplishment, Daryl. Takes a lot of loyalty and trust and love.”

Daryl didn’t respond. He couldn’t. As Negan placed the cock cage on, Daryl stared at the ceiling. “I’ll tell you what. I’m going to write Negan’s Pussy in sharpie on your ass. And on your belly with an arrow. That way you can get used to seeing it. It won’t seem so bad. I want to make it easy as I can on you Daryl because you are my special boy.” Daryl closed his eyes as he felt his now-flaccid cock shoved and locked into a tiny cage. He listened as Negan walked away and then came back and he felt the pen writing words on his stomach just as Negan said. 

He was ordered to flip over and he obeyed as Negan wrote again. Negan then sat on the floor and gathered Daryl into his arms like a baby. “You didn’t drink enough,” he said. He held the baby bottle up to Daryl’s mouth and the thirsty archer sucked at it with hardly a second’s hesitation. His cock felt claustrophobic in the cage, but as Daryl sucked at the bottle, Negan kept playing with the cage and telling Daryl how beautiful he was and how perfect his new clit was. That he was such a good boy and Daryl found himself growing warm in Negan’s embrace, devouring the compliments. His cock twitched against the medal as it attempted to fill, but it was constricted and he felt the cage as it lifted and fell over and over from his cock struggling to grow hard. 

Once the bottle was done, Negan put Daryl on his knees in front of the mirror on the bathroom door. “I want you to look at yourself while I take a nap and be proud. My cum on your face, my cage on your cock. You won’t see it in the mirror but your hole is twitching, desperate for me again. It’s a beautiful sight, Daryl and I want you to see it. See the words on you? Negan’s pussy? Nothing to be ashamed of. You like it. You like to provide me with your hole. When you make me happy, you make yourself happy, because Daryl? You WANT to be a good boy. You WANT to be good for me.”

Daryl looked at his reflection. The words on him, the cum, the desperation in his eyes, the cage on his now-tiny, trapped dick. He knew Negan liked what he saw. And that made Daryl…. Proud. Negan opened his door and called in one of his guards. “I need someone here to make sure you behave. Make sure you’re safe while I nap.” The guard stood stoic and just watched Daryl ambivalently. Negan took off his shirt and pulled his already opened pants the rest of the way off. Daryl saw his bloody wound again in the mirror. 

“You keep your eyes on your face, your cock, your stomach. Watch yourself. Love yourself Daryl. Learn to love yourself like love you, ok?’ See how beautiful you are. I want you to see it,” Negan said as he petted Daryl’s hair and kissed his forehead. After Negan laid down, a thought flittered through Daryl's very confused mind. He opened his mouth, then decided better of it. It had just dawned on him that he was so worried in asking if Negan was ok when he heard there was a fight and saw his master’s injury, that he forgot to ask about the fate of his family. But Negan was now snoring. And Daryl didn’t want to wake him. He must have been exhausted from everything that happened over the few days Daryl was alone. Instead he looked in the mirror and tried to see all the beauty that Negan saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments. It's always good to know if anyone is really reading or interested!
> 
> To Anon- Thanks for the bath and baby bottle ideas! The fun part of "winging it" in a fic is that you can work from the comments, so I'm always happy to hear more ideas!
> 
> To Senoia and LostinWonder- When I wrote the first chapter I did have it in my head that Daryl would eventually be back with Rick under these new circumstances. So that very well may come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags!! New ones have been added. This fic won't be for everyone!!
> 
> Thanks goes out to [Abbeyjewel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel); for the difficult job of Beta'ing! You wouldn't believe how many times I forget to end a question with a question mark among many other things.
> 
> If you like the darkness and themes in my fics, you would also love hers! Hope you will check her out!

Daryl had been staying with Negan for about a week. He was more aware of the passage of time because he now had windows and regular mealtimes. Daryl was not very happy about mealtimes. He no longer had Negan’s full attention. And he had to be exposed to the rest of the camp and he was not as comfortable baring himself in front of everyone. Not as comfortable as he’d become with Negan.

Three times a day, Negan would let Daryl know that it was time to eat. Daryl now wore a collar that Negan put on him. It was snug around his neck and Negan used it to affix a leash to walk him to dinner. Negan explained that some of the others might see Daryl and want to take him for themselves so the leash was for Daryl’s own safety. They would eat in a cafeteria with everyone else from the camp. Daryl was positioned on his knees beside his master. Negan told him he knew the archer would be shy and would feel far too exposed if he had to sit up in a chair for everyone to easily see him. And he was right. Daryl would much rather be tucked away by Negan’s feet. 

It was easier that way anyway. Negan could just drop his hand down to feed Daryl or hold up a bottle of water for him. Daryl always kept his eyes down when he was led back and forth to the cafeteria. He didn’t want to see anyone else. He felt anxious the entire time. He was only able to eat because Negan only fed him bare minimum. That made him hungry at every meal and that was in Daryl’s best interest. If he ate too much at once he might get sick. And starving wasn’t good either. Negan was very careful to feed him just the right amount. Just what was right for Daryl. 

So at each meal, Daryl did eat. He ate every morsel Negan fed him. The cage he’d had on for the week was maddening. It made Daryl almost hornier than the 24/7 porn. It was a constant reminder that he belonged to Negan. A constant reminder of what Negan could do to him, how he could make Daryl feel, how he gave Daryl everything he needed. Protected him. Fed him. Fucked him.

Several times a day Negan worked with Daryl to help him learn to cum in his cage. They were long, frustrating sessions and when Daryl couldn’t do it he was ashamed and disappointed. Not that Negan would scold him. The leader would still praise Daryl for trying so hard which made him feel even worse. Daryl knew he was a natural born follower with a sense of loyalty so strong it was almost more of a detriment to him than a benefit. Negan probably saw that in him and Daryl hated him for it. For seeing Daryl’s weakness and exploiting it. But some days Daryl forgot to be angry. Forgot to hate Negan. Forgot to think about a way to escape or a way to murder him in his sleep. And those days of forgetting came more and more frequently as Daryl was kept occupied with sessions on learning to cum.

Negan had a thick vibrator stuffed in Daryl as the archer laid tied to the bed frame. “Daryl, you did it once the other day, remember? Do you remember how nice it was to feel the fullness in your balls release? To feel the cum drizzle out of you from the pleasure in your cunt? Remember how happy you made me? How proud you were?”

Negan pushed the vibrator in and out, using a hitachi wand around the cock cage to give it some vibration. Daryl writhed on the bed. “Maybe… maybe if I had the TV again?” he suggested in a whine.

“That’s a good idea, but that room is taken now,” Negan said as he slid the vibrator out and and turned off the wand. Daryl lifted his head and looked down. 

“Why are you stopping? I can do it,” he said, defensively.

“That’s long enough now, Daryl. Can’t spend all day up here. I have to tend to the new kid on the block.”

Daryl cocked his head and fought at his restraints. “What new kid?”

“Guy named Paul. Long hair. Calls himself Jesus. You know him?” Negan asked as he flicked absentmindedly at Daryl’s caged cock.

“Mhmm,” Daryl grunted. “What are you doing with him?” An emptiness swirled in the pit of Daryl’s stomach, like a black hole. His emotions teetering between jealousy and fear.

“Same as you. Making sure he is comfortable and taken care of and ready to drive to Hilltop to be my pick up guy.”

“I can drive to Hilltop. You don’t need him.” Daryl would like to think he was bartering for Jesus’ freedom. But he knew in the depths of his stomach that he was trying get rid of the competition. Negan already didn’t have enough time for Daryl. Left him for hours at a time. Sometimes all day without coming back for lunch and sometimes not dinner. 

“I like to have someone from the community do it, Daryl. You are Alexandria. He is Hilltop. Don’t worry. He won’t replace you. Everyone has different talents and abilities.” Negan stroked Daryl’s hair as he spoke. “For example, I see the potential in Paul for nipple orgasms and that is something I’d very much like to help him explore.”

“Wha- What the hell is that?”

Negan stood and paced. “Well, not a lot of people can do it, Daryl. But Paul has shown promise.”

“I can do it.”

Negan stopped over Daryl and looked down at him. “Darlin’ I can barely get you to cum when I fuck you. I don’t think you’d be able to-”

“I can do it. You don’t need him. I promise I’ll try harder to cum. I want… I want… I don’t want him to… take time away from me,” Daryl said, the last few words dropping in volume, barely a whisper.

Negan looked at Daryl as if he were considering it. “Well, I would love it if I could fuck you and have you orgasm just from my cock in your hole and my fingers tugging at your nipples.”

“Yes. I can do it.”

“You haven’t been responding very well to the cage. So maybe I need to give you another chance. To be honest, I was considering cutting you loose. You don’t seem to enjoy what I give you.”

“I do. I do. Don’t get rid of me. If you… I think I can do it without the cage. You haven’t even let me try with the nipples. That ain’t fair!”

It did not register to Daryl at the moment, nor would it ever, that he was being offered a free pass to leave and he didn’t even consider it. He was far too concerned about learning how to please Negan. How to keep his spot at Negan’s feet. 

“I like your Moxie, Daryl. I love how desperately you want to please me. I know you can be trusted not to touch your cock if I free it. So here’s what we’ll do…”

Negan paced again and grabbed a bat from the corner of his room. It wasn’t Lucille. It wasn’t wrapped in barbed wire like the one Negan used on Glenn. Just a regular bat. He raised it up as he talked and positioned himself as if a pitch were coming. 

“I’m going to take off the cage.” Negan swung fast then slowed right at the tip of Daryl’s caged cock.

“And I’m going to stimulate your nipples while I have your ass filled.” He swung again then slowed at the cage and just gently tapped at it with the thickest part of the bat. 

“We’ll see if we can get you to cum. Paul will be fine down there for another day or two while we work on this. Does that sound ok?” Negan kept tapping at the cage with his bat.

“Yes. Please,” Daryl whined.

“Ok. I hope you won’t disappoint me Daryl, because I’ve grown quite fond of you. I don’t have to put on my big scary act with you anymore. You know me. I can just be myself and I like that.” Negan dropped the bat and the noise of it hitting the floor made Daryl tense in his restraints. The leader dug into his pocket and pulled out a small key, setting to work on the cock cage right away. Daryl watched as he unlocked it. His dick remained small and tight against his body from it’s week of being constricted. 

“When I see how tiny your clit is now, I wonder if maybe you will be able to pull off the nipple orgasms after all.”

Daryl smiled, proud.

The leader started untying Daryl from the bed. Once he was free, Negan pointed to a large plug on the dresser. “Put that in like good boy for me, ok?”

“Yes,” Daryl said as he took it and got to his knees before Negan. “Suck it first to lube it up. It’s the apocalypse so I don’t want to waste too much lube, ok?”

“Yes, mast… um. Yes, sir.” Daryl made a performance of sucking on the plug so that he would hopefully please his master.

“Daryl, are you having a hard time figuring out what to call me?”

The archer frowned and nodded as he sucked.

“Go ahead and put the plug in for me.” As Daryl complied, Negan sat on the end of the bed. “I want you to come here on your knees before me and rub that little clit against my leg. I think that will make you feel nice, don’t you?”

Daryl nodded and got into position. “Go ahead and hump against me. Just like a little puppy, ok? Be good for me,” Negan petted Daryl’s hair as the man humped against him, soft sighs at each movement.

The leader put two fingers under Daryl’s chin and tilted his head up to make eye contact. “Do you want me to help you find the right name to call me?”

Daryl nodded and groaned. He was ready to cum but he knew he didn't have permission and Negan was definitely not ready to allow it.

“Well, I guess there’s Negan. But everyone calls me that. And wouldn’t you like to have your own name that’s very special for me?”

Daryl nodded, rocking up and down against Negans bare leg. “You’ve said master a few times but I’m not sure that you seem comfortable with it.”

Negan reached down and pinched softly at both of Daryl’s nipples. The archer groaned at the touch.

“Sir. But I don’t look like a sir. No way that fits.” 

Daryl kept his eyes bright and alert on Negan’s. He knew that’s what his leader wanted.

“You know what, Daryl? I have an idea. I give you everything, don’t I? I feed you. I bathe you. I clean up after you. I make you feel good. I comfort you. I think maybe you would like to call me Daddy. What do you think?”

Daryl made a face. He never called his real pa Daddy, but still he didn’t want to think about his old man. Negan was nothing like him. Negan was better. Nicer. He cared about Daryl.

“You made a face, love. Did you not have a good Daddy growing up? Did he give you those scars?” Negan stopped tugging on Daryl’s nipples and instead rubbed a hand along the ridge of his shoulders gently, thumbs tracing old scar lines.

Daryl looked away and nodded. 

“Well, that’s no Daddy. I think I treat you like I real Daddy should. Why don’t you try it out, darlin’. Thank me for letting you cum.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl mumbled, his eyes back on the carpet as he rocked. Negan lifted Daryl’s head again with fingers to his chin. 

“Look me in the eye. I am not him. I am me. I am the man you want to love you, to take care of you. Daryl, I want you to be a good boy for me. If you want to try to cum from my cock alone, from my penetration inside you and nothing else but stimulating your nipples, then prove to me that you can do things that might be hard. Call me Daddy as you fuck yourself against my leg.”

Daryl whimpered.

“It’s ok, darlin’. I didn’t think you would be able to handle this. I really do have to get back downstairs to Pau-”

“Daddy, no. Please. Please,” Daryl bucked against Negan’s leg and arched his back to encourage his leader to play as he wanted with Daryl’s hard nipples. He groaned at the feeling of the plug against his prostate, Negan’s fingers pinching at his nipples and his tiny cock… his clit rubbing against Negan’s leg and he felt his orgasm barreling down on him. “Please Daddy, can I cum?”

“Yes, baby boy. “You can cum.”

Daryl shuddered against Negan. The leaders fingers pinching like a vice on Daryl’s nipples as his cock pulsed out seed onto Negan’s hairy leg. His body shivered and when Negan put a gentle hand to the side of Daryl’s face, the archer leaned into it, chasing after the affection.

“Good boy, Daryl,” Negan whispered. “That will be the last orgasm you have from your dick. You don’t have a dick anymore, ok? You are mine to fuck and you will be so turned on at the ability to make me cum that you will cum too and you will love it. I will be able to make you spill just by touching your nipples. Just by fucking you. And soon you will cum just because I order you to cum. Just because I want to see it. The best thing about you Daryl? The thing that makes you better than Paul? Is how much you want to please me.”

Negan stood. “I know you didn’t eat much today. Why don’t you lick the cum off my leg. That will give you a little something to fill your belly.”

Daryl obeyed. As he licked, he heard the sound of Negan pulling his cock out and stroking it. “Kneel tall and open your mouth, baby boy. You deserve a little more protein. I need you strong for all the work we’ll have to do tomorrow.

Daryl knelt up tall and opened his mouth. Negan continued to jerk himself and Daryl felt that niggling of regret and sadness in his belly again. Did Negan not trust Daryl to suck his cock? Negan never even gave him the chance to show what he could do. He knew for a fact he’d be better at sucking his Daddy’s cock then Jesus would. Daryl stuck out his eager tongue and Negan put a hand on Daryl’s forehead to steady him. He shot a load fast and hard into the back of Daryl’s throat. The archer swallowed and licked at his lips. 

“Do you like that, Daryl? Feeding directly from me?”

“Yes, Daddy. Can-” Daryl stopped himself before more words tumbled out of him.

“It’s ok baby boy. Did you have a question for me?”

“Why don’t you trust me to suck your cock, Daddy?” Daryl asked in a meek, quiet, husky whisper. 

“Aww, sweetheart. You are right. I’ve just plum forgot! You have definitely earned my trust. I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you suck me off tonight before bed when I get back from dealing with Paul. How does that sound?”

“You're still gonna go to him?” Daryl asked, his voice higher in pitch. He hated himself for the sound of petty jealousy in it.

“Business is business darlin. I’ll come back to you, don’t worry.”

Daryl looked up at Negan, the archer still on his knees and Negan towering above him. “I’ll tell you what sweetheart. If you want a little more of me in you, I have to take a piss. You know they say piss is a great thing to drink if you are stranded without water. It’s the apocalypse and I really need to be careful about wasting water. Do you want my cock in your mouth now? Help me relieve myself before I go downstairs? I always hated waste, Daryl. I’d love to feed you like that.”

Daryl opened his mouth and waited. Negan laughed loud and hard. “Goddamn, Dixon. You are more than I ever could have hoped for.” He placed his now flaccid dick on Daryl’s tongue and the archer felt the warm stream of piss as it ran down his throat. He could tell Negan was purposefully peeing slowly, starting and stopping to give Daryl the chance to swallow it all. After Negan was finished Daryl sucked at his flaccid cock to clean it and sat back on his heels, eyes still on his Daddy.

“That was good, baby boy. I like that. I like how eager you are for me. I’m going to try extra hard to help you learn to please me.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl said. And he wondered. Would Jesus call Negan Daddy too? Because that was not acceptable. Daryl would kill him before he would let words like that drip from his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sorry. The pee thing is not usually my bag (despite it showing up in Socially Acceptable) and I know it might be a huge turn off to some. But in my effort to find the most degrading thing I could to show how deep Daryl is... This was all I could come up with!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and ideas that keep coming. As I mentioned, I have no master plan here and I'm just winging it so all suggestions, ideas and critiques are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to AbbeyJewel for beta'ing! 
> 
> And thanks to everyone who's been commenting! I'm enjoying reading your input and ideas and feedback as much as you all are enjoying the story! :-)

Negan was laying on his bed with Daryl straddled over him riding his cock. Daryl was back in the cock cage because in the past week he had gotten very good at cuming just from Negan’s dick and nipple play. Negan said his reward would be to tuck his clit back up out of the way since he was such a good boy and didn’t need it anymore.

Daryl bounced up and down obediently on Negan’s cock as his Daddy tugged at his bruised and swollen nipples. They’d been fondled and tugged on and played with relentlessly and Daryl had learned to love it. Negan was so pleased with Daryl and the archer was proud that Negan was so satisfied. Negan worked hard to keep his people taken care of and he needed the relief and the release and it was kind of him to help Daryl learn to enjoy it too. 

Negan said most people wouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t take the time to show their property how to get off by being a cunt. Negan said it was his weakness that he cared so much about Daryl and that made Daryl blush. But despite that, the leader still had to leave Daryl in the room chained to the bed frame so that he could go visit Jesus for training sessions.

“That’s it baby. Take my cock. Tell me how bad you want it,” Negan slurred. He was drunk. Most of the men in camp were because they’d had a celebration earlier in the evening that Daryl wasn’t allowed to attend. Negan worried that the men would get riled up and try to fuck him and Daryl belonged to Negan. The archer was glad his Daddy always protected him. Daryl knew he could fend for himself. He could kill a man with his bare hands if he had to. He hasn’t lost that. But he liked the feeling it gave him when Negan protected him, wanted him and took care of him.

“Daddy I want your cock so bad. Want to make you cum,” Daryl whimpered as he lifted and lowered on Negan’s thick, hard dick.

Negan’s hands slipped off Daryl’s nipples and his fingers ran down Daryl’s sides. His eyes fluttered shut. “You can keep fucking your cunt, baby. Daddy is so tired. Why don’t you play with your own nipples for me.”

Daryl slowed his movements and Negan’s eyes bolted open again. 

“I’m not allowed to touch my nipples,” Daryl whispered.

“You can tonight, baby. It’s your reward.”

Daryl did not like this reward. He wanted his Daddy’s hands on him. But Negan was tired and it wasn’t fair to expect him to do all the work, so Daryl obeyed. He tugged on his nipples and felt the shivers run from his chest to his ass. His cock rose and fell in the cock cage as it tried to harden, failed, tried to harden, and again failed. As he rode, he worried. Negan’s eyes were closed again. Did he not want to see Daryl anymore? Was he closing his eyes and picturing Jesus?

He re-doubled his efforts and bounced with more vigor and Negan groaned again and grabbed Daryl’s thighs to guide him to the right pace. Daryl’s kept tugging at his nipples, pinching harder and harder. Making them hurt. They were permanently puffy now: swollen, shades of purples, blues and reds. Negan groaned and Daryl could feel him inside, throbbing and pulsing out his seed. With a final tug to his nipples, Daryl whined and whimpered as a drizzle of cum spilled from his own cock.

He lifted off of Negan and set to lick his Daddy’s cock clean and lick up the small dribble of his own cum from Negan’s belly. By the time he was done, he looked up and saw the leader’s chest breathing deep, the sound of a soft snore on each exhale. Daryl didn’t move. He looked around the room and then down at his body. He had no cuffs on. He wore his collar as he always did but the leash wasn’t on. He wasn’t bound to the bed. 

He stood and walked to the bathroom. Negan would usually rinse his clit off for him but Daryl was not allowed to do it himself so he went back to the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed. He had to pee, but Negan had made a new rule and Daryl was not allowed to pee without permission and Negan had to supervise. But the leader was fast asleep and Daryl was not supposed to wake him for insignificant things like that. 

He didn’t know what to do. Usually Negan put him to sleep on the floor by the bed, his collar connecting him to the foot of the bed with a heavy chain. Hands cuffed and a spreader bar holding his legs open in case Negan woke at night and wanted Daryl’s cunt. The chain, the cuffs and the bar lay on the floor next to the cushion Negan had just given Daryl as a reward. Should he chain himself up before bed? Should he go to bed or just get on his knees and wait for his Daddy to wake and instruct him?

After long minutes of fleeting thoughts, Daryl decided to kneel in front of the mirror. Negan liked to do that sometimes after sex. Daryl’s body was still flush from all the exertion of riding his Daddy’s cock. The words “Negan’s Pussy” with an arrow were still on his belly and lower were newer words “Clit. Do not touch” with an arrow to the cock cage. Daryl’s nipples were raw, one was scabbing from when Negan twisted so hard it bled. Daryl liked it. It was like the cock cage, a constant physical reminder of who loved him and took care of him. 

Daryl cocked his head and looked at his own face in the mirror. Why had Negan closed his eyes? Was he just drunk? Or was he getting tired of Daryl? Was he training Jesus to be his replacement? The archer started to sob. His hole felt empty, needy. He wanted Negan to hug him and pet his hair and tell him that Daryl was his favorite. He hadn’t said that in a while. Maybe Daryl wasn’t anymore. Maybe it was Jesus. Jesus who was downstairs in _Daryl’s_ spot. Being fucked daily by _Daryl’s_ daddy. It wasn’t fair. If Jesus wasn’t here, Daryl would have Negan’s full attention again and be his favorite. 

The archer stood and walked to the door. He wanted to see Jesus. To see if he was still cuffed to the chair or now loose. To see if he was behaving. To see if he was in love with Daryl's Daddy.

He opened the door quietly and slipped out. He followed the hallways to the cafeteria. That was the only place he’d been. He didn’t remember how to get to the dungeon he’d been kept in. No one seemed to be around and Daryl was so focused on finding Jesus that he wasn’t even trying to plan for what would happen if someone spotted him. He just wanted to see if Jesus was being a better boy than Daryl. Wanted to ask him exactly what he was doing here. Tell him to back off. That Daryl was all Negan needed.

The archer’s tracking instincts kicked into gear and he found his way back to the cell he’d been kept in. He found the room with the narrow windows and one guard was there. He was asleep in a comfortable office chair. His snores were loud and Daryl could smell the alcohol on him. He looked through the window and saw Jesus laying on the concrete floor. He walked around to the door. No one was there to guard it at all. He tugged on the door but it was locked. Of course it was locked. Daryl went back to the viewing room and slipped a ring of keys off the drunk guard. He looked over at a door that led to a bathroom and squirmed a bit. Negan wouldn’t know if Daryl relieved himself. He had to pee so bad. He looked back through the narrow windows and decided he should hold it. He didn’t want to risk giving Jesus time to wake up and get the jump on him. He saw a Bowie knife in a sheath by the guard and he took it. Daryl remembered how fast and clever he was when he and Rick…

He stopped in his tracks right before the locked door. Rick. He hadn’t thought of Rick much lately. Not like the first weeks when his old leader reigned his every thought. Did Rick even know he was gone? Did he even care? He never showered Daryl with the kind of attention Negan did. Daryl had pined for him for years and got nothing back. Nothing but eyes that promised something that was never given and slow touches that hinted at more but left him empty and shivering. He hoped that when he went on his pick-up that Rick wouldn’t be there. Negan had told him earlier in the day that he’d be ready to work for him in another week. And Daryl was excited at the thought of doing even more for his Daddy. He shook himself loose of thoughts and remembered that Jesus would be carrying out the same mission at Hilltop. There would be no way for Daryl to keep an upper hand on the man. And he couldn’t lose Negan’s attention and affection. It was all he’d ever had and he’d grown accustomed to it now. 

Daryl put the key in the door slowly, quietly. He remembered the loud clank of the lock turning over so he unsheathed the knife first then moved fast once he turned the key. He slid into the room as Jesus started moving on the floor. The prisoner turned and looked up, his eyes focusing. He was cuffed, hands and legs both with spreader bars and looking very uncomfortable. Negan must have learned his lesson too about how nimble the Hilltop survivor was.

“Daryl! Oh my God, Daryl. We have to get out of-”

Jesus continued to talk but Daryl couldn’t hear him. His gaze followed the familiar sounds of voices and he looked to the screen where he’d watched porn for weeks on end. This was not one of his videos. This was him. The screen was Negan’s bedroom. Daryl cocked his head and watched. Daryl was on all fours, Negan’s cock thrusting into him and Negan’s fingers tugging on Daryl’s nipples. This could have been yesterday. Or the day before. Or the day before. Or the day before.

_“Tell me what you were put on this earth for, Daryl.” Negan’s voice boomed._

_“For you,” Daryl whimpered. “So you can fuck my cunt.”_

_“Such a good boy.”_

Daryl’s heart thudded at the sound of Negan’s voice praising him. His cock swelled and fell trapped in the cage. He recognized that Jesus was still talking but he was mesmerized at watching himself get fucked by his Daddy. It was a private moment. And Jesus had stolen it and was watching!

“What do you want here?” Daryl asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

“What do I want? I want to get the fuck out. You have the keys. Let’s get out of here! Hurry before-”

Daryl looked down to Jesus. “No. Daddy would be mad, I think, if you got out.”

“Daryl, I know you are trying to just survive somehow, but there’s no one here. You have the keys. You-”

“Does he tell you that you’re his favorite?” Daryl asked cocking his head.

“What?”

“I’m his favorite.”

“I… I… just want to get the fuck out of here. Let me loose and I can get Rick to-”

“NO!” Daryl shouted. “No Rick!”

“He’s fucking worried to death about you, Daryl. He-”

“He don’t love me and he ain’t never gonna. He don’t give me nothing that my Daddy gives me and I don’t need him. And I don’t need you.”

Jesus was quiet a moment. Daryl felt the man’s eyes molest him, running up his legs, lingering on his caged clit and staring way too long at the words on his belly and his discolored nipples. “Then let me go and Negan will be all yours.”

Daryl bent down to Jesus. The man had been unable to stand, his hands connected to the spreader bar that went behind his neck and his ankles spread and cuffed. He had no cage and from what Daryl could tell, no plug.

He held the knife to Jesus’ throat. “You are interfering,” Daryl hissed through clenched teeth.

Daryl could feel Negan behind him just from instinct before he even heard the man’s voice. 

“Daryl. Drop the knife.”

Daryl dropped it and turned to his leader, positioning himself on his knees, his heart throbbing out of control. He felt it in his throat.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Daryl didn’t answer. Negan walked towards them, Lucille over his shoulder, until he was towering over the Archer.

“Answer me, Daryl. You have never been this bad for me.”

Daryl’s stomach twisted at the word bad. That was not a word to describe Daryl anymore. Daryl was a good boy. He was just… he wanted to make his Daddy feel better than anyone else.

Negan raised the bat over his head and slammed it down onto Jesus’ head before Daryl could even register what was happening. The leader repeated the motion, over and over until every square foot of Jesus was demolished into an unmoving, broken pile of bones and blood. Daryl had flashbacks of Glenn. Of Rick’s eyes. Of the sounds of Maggie’s screams. Of Rick’s eyes. Of the feel of warm blood seeping into his pant leg as Glenn died right next to him. Of Rick’s eyes.

When he was done, Negan tossed the bat aside. He stared at Daryl. “I have never been so disappointed in you, Daryl.”

Daryl’s eyes grew wide and he felt the sting of tears. He hiccuped, swallowing a sob. His stomach was sick with regret and he had to piss so bad. His head hurt. His heart was broken. His cock rose and fell in it’s cage, struggling to harden. “I’m sorry, Daddy,’ Daryl whimpered and at the last word the first tear fell. 

“You’ve made me kill someone that I’d worked so hard on. All that wasted time.”

Daryl went into full on sobs, tears and snot running down his face. He couldn't control it. Couldn’t stop it. And before he knew it, he was pissing himself and that made him cry even harder. 

“Daryl, listen to me. I am not Rick. I am not going to deny you my love. But you will need to earn it back. You will need to be punished so that you can learn a lesson. You know better than to leave my side. You do not piss or cum or eat or think unless I tell you to. Why would you think you can come down here and assassinate my prisoner without my permission?

Daryl sniffed. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I thought he was replacing me. I thought you liked him better.”

“Don't you trust me to take care of you?” Negan asked, a wounded sound to his voice like a kicked puppy. 

Daryl started to sob again. “I want to be a good boy, Daddy. Please help me.”

Negan leaned down and fastened the leash to Daryl's collar. “Back to your room. We will decide on your punishment there.

\-----------

Once back in Negan’s quarters, the leader bathed Daryl. He took special care to clean around his cock cage where the piss and dried cum were. He didn't say a word to his boy and Daryl didn't speak either. He moped. And he pouted. And on occasion he inhaled a stray sob.

After he was cleaned and dried he waited on his knees at the foot of Negan's bed, his eyes downcast in shame.

Negan sat on the bed and looked down at him. “What am I going to do with you Daryl?” the leader asked softly. “You had been so good and now this? Murdering one of my new people. How will I handle the things that I was training him for?”

Daryl didn't answer. 

“Who will run my pick-ups at Hilltop!”

“I can do it, Daddy,” Daryl whispered, eyes still on the floor.

“Look at me when you are speaking to me, young man,” Negan said firmly.

Daryl looked up, his eyes still swollen red and watery. “I can, Daddy.”

Negan nodded. “Well, I guess you'll have to. But I had other plans for him. You are mine, Daryl. But my other men need relief too, just like I do. Paul was going to be for them.”

Daryl didn't reply. He sniffed back some tears, his nose still running.

“Now I'll have to find someone else and start again. Carl’s been on guard on the east wall. I guess it would be relatively easy to snatch him but…”. Negan faded out, lost in thought.

“No!” Daryl shouted, an old protective instinct rising up in him. “Please, Daddy. I can do it. I can.”

Negan sighed. “I guess you’ll have to. But I don't like it, Daryl. You will have to be careful not to cum with them. That will just be for me, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Now, for the punishment. What seems fair? You killed Paul. You left my room without permission. And I need to teach you a lesson to protect you. So it won't happen again. Do you have any ideas of how to punish bad boys?”

Daryl felt the phantom of whips to his back and ass. The ones he got when he was a child. That was what punishment was and Daryl deserved it. He knew it was only fair.

“Whipping?” Daryl asked, his voice weak and small, far different from how it sounded when he was angry with Jesus.

Negan let out an exaggerated gasp. “Like your father? But I am better than him. I am a good Daddy. I don't want to hurt you. Maybe instead we should just put you back in the dungeon alone for a few days as a reminder that-”

“No! Please, Daddy! Don't leave me alone. I need you.” Daryl sobbed, crying so hard that he'd started gagging.

“Daryl. Stop. If you would rather me whip you I will. I don't want to see you so upset. But it hurts me to do this. I need a please and thank you for each lash,” Negan said as he started removing his belt. “So that I know you are asking me to be punished this way.”

“Ok,” Daryl answered softly, his tears finally drying up. He can withstand physical pain. He's not afraid of it. But the thought of being left alone for days without Negan. Without his comfort and his cock and his praise. It was unbearable.

“Over my knee,” Negan instructed and Daryl took his position. “I'm not sure how many. I'll know when it's right. Should I start?”

“Please,” Daryl begged. And Negan whipped his ass with the belt, no holding back, no easing into it. Daryl let out a small uncontrollable cry. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, remembering his instruction. 

“Good boy, Daryl. I didn't even have to remind you.

“More please,” Daryl continued and Negen swung, connecting the hard leather belt to Daryl's tender ass. “Thank you. More Please.”

It went on. And on. Once Daryl's ass was red and bruised, Negan moved to his back for another ten swats. All told it was about thirty at Negan's full strength. When Daryl begged for another, Negan finally answered, “That’s enough.” He helped Daryl lower back into the kneeling position and he stood.

“You are forgiven and I love you, but It's late. I'm tired and you still have a lot to think about.” Negan attached the spreader bars to Daryl's ankles, cuffed his hands behind his back and chained his collar to the foot of the bed. He moved the archer into a kneel, softly pressing his head and shoulders to the ground and tugging his ass up high. He took a few moments to run his fingers gently through Daryl's hair. “I know you can be my good boy again. You keep this position tonight for me so that there's no pressure on your bruises ok?

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“I will always take care of you baby boy, even when you are bad. I will always love you. Tomorrow you can take Paul's place as being a cum dump for my men, ok. And that will make everything better. Maybe you were right, Darlin’. I didn't need Paul after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments. As always, I look forward to hearing more of your ideas and thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for the beta!!
> 
> Notice: I revived a comment from a reader who will not be continuing with the story because of the character death of Jesus. I apologize to anyone who was upset by this. I added the character death tag and warn that I'm not sure where this is going if I continue. There may be other deaths, I'm not sure. I sincerely apologize if I've upset anyone.

Daryl was standing by Negan’s seat in the cafeteria, bent over the table. He faced Negan as the leader sat petting Daryl’s stringy hair. Daryl was blindfolded and ball-gagged, both for Daryl’s consideration and protection. The blindfold would help Daryl feel safe because he wouldn't be able to see the line of men waiting to unload in him. The ball-gag was to protect his mouth in case the men got a little too wild.

Negan told Daryl he was not willing to share that part with his men. The archer had been so hurt that his Daddy hadn't really been making use of his mouth, that Negan promised to give that to Daryl afterwards as a reward. It would be their special thing that they wouldn’t share with anyone else.

Daryl was not allowed to enjoy being fucked by the masses and he was not allowed to cum. And that wouldn't be hard because the archer didn't like it. He knew the cocks in him weren't Negan. Negan hadn't wanted Daryl to serve the community this way. It was only happening because Daryl didn't trust his daddy with Jesus. He was so ashamed. He would never doubt his leader again. Questioning him had caused nothing but pain.

Daryl took comfort in Negan’s touch. The leader stroked Daryl's hair gently as he was fucked for what felt like hours. His jaw ached from the gag. His ass was painfully raw from the constant friction of one man after another, each one using the cum from the man before him as lube. Daryl was as quiet as he could be except for the occasional grunt that escaped him every once in awhile from an overzealous rut.

Negan whispered soothingly to Daryl to help distract him from the conversations the other men were having; commenting on the lashings across his back, the bruises on his ass cheeks, the way his entrance gripped them like he was made to be bred. They told Daryl they knew he liked it. They called him names. Whore. Cum dumpster. Cunt. The worst one was _it_. _Come on man, finish up. It's my turn to use it._

Instead Daryl tried very hard to focus on Negan's comforting touch and his soft whispers that were meant only for Daryl to hear. His mouth so close to Daryl's ear that he could feel the leaders breath tickle at his skin.

“I'm so sorry I let you down, Daryl. This is my fault that you didn’t feel you could trust that I loved you, that you couldn’t be replaced.”

Daryl shook his head. It wasn't! It wasn't Negan’s fault! It was Daryl's. He was stupid not to trust that his Daddy had plans for Jesus. And now Negan felt responsible and Daryl couldn't respond because of the gag. Daryl felt so frustrated, so disappointed, so sad. He made this happen and now his ass would be all used and what if Negan didn't like fucking him anymore. How much longer would this night go on before Daryl’s gag would come out and he could tell his Daddy that it wasn't his fault and that Daryl had been bad. He would always trust Negan forever now. He had learned his lesson.

Most of the men were leaving their loads inside of Daryl, but some pulled out and came on his back. He could feel puddles of cum drying on him. He was glad for the blindfold because he was afraid Negan would be upset at his tears. He already felt so responsible for what was happening and he didn’t want his Daddy to know that he was crying.

“Daryl, you are doing such a good job,” Negan whispered. “These guys were excited for Paul. They’d seen him and were promised this. They were so disappointed when they heard what happened. But I’m so grateful that you were able to take his place.”

Daryl’s cock cage banged against the table with every thrust. He was exhausted. His eyes burned and he _felt_ everywhere. His ass was throbbing with pain, his back and his buttocks were sore still from the lashings, his jaw was aching, his nipples were still squeezed raw, his legs were stiff and starting to buckle.

“Only one more, sweetheart. One more of my men left to fill your cunt and then you are free. You will be all mine again. Won’t that be wonderful?”

Daryl nodded as one cock slipped out of him and another slid right back inside. Negan stroked his hair. “I can’t wait for you to suck my cock, Daryl. I had no idea you wanted it so badly. It will be a nice reward for you. Are you excited for it?”

Daryl nodded again and tried to say “Yes, Daddy” around the ball-gag.

Finally, a cock slipped out and the swirl of voices had dwindled until it was suddenly silent. Nothing but the feel of Negan’s hand through his hair and his gentle words. “It’s all over, baby boy. Can you stand up?”

Daryl stood slowly, his Daddy steadying him. Once he was standing straight he felt cum drip out of him in a steady stream. Negan removed the blindfold and gag and wiped away Daryl’s tears. “Are you ready for your reward, good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry for everything. It wasn’t your fault. Nothing was. I’m just so stupid and-”

Negan was shaking his head “No, no, no, darlin’. Never say you are stupid. You are a good boy who did a bad thing. That’s all. And you have been punished and you learned your lesson, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You accepted your punishment well last night. And you stepped up to help me with a solution to losing Paul. You deserve something special. I trust you, Daryl. I love you. I know you were worried that I wasn’t fucking your mouth because I didn’t trust you to be careful with me. But I do trust you, Daryl. And I’m sorry that I hadn’t remembered to take care of those needs for you. I’m so looking forward to what you can do for me with your mouth.”

“I’ll be so good,” Daryl whispered.

“I know,” Negan said as he helped Daryl to his knees, Negan sitting back down in his chair.

Negan was hard and that was very encouraging to Daryl. He had made his Daddy hard and that was such a relief. He wasn’t disgusted after everything Daryl had done for the past few hours. 

“Go ahead, baby boy. Show me what you can do,” the leader whispered.

Daryl parted his lips, ignoring the ache in his jaw from the gag and took Negan’s cock in his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue and swallowing the whole length of the leader until it hit the back of Daryl’s throat.

“That’s nice, that’s good,” Negan encouraged. 

Daryl kept sucking and licking and moaning in pleasure. Negan tasted so good and his hands were back in Daryl’s hair; comforting him, encouraging him, loving him. And despite the ache in his legs, the rawness in his backside, the bruises from his lashings, he felt his cock swell unsuccessfully in it’s cage.

Finally Negan groaned out in pleasure and came hard, Daryl devouring the cum greedily. Negan had shot into his mouth before but never had Daryl been able to coax out his seed on his own. 

“I have more for you, darlin’. Keep that cock in your mouth and get ready to drink from me.”

Daryl felt the stream of piss on his tongue and he guzzled quickly so he would get it all. Negan was giving him everything he had and Daryl was so lucky. Then in mid-stream the leader reached down and tugged at Daryl’s sensitive nipples. The archer groaned, feeling so sated from Negan’s cock, from Negan’s fingers on his nipples and before he knew it, Daryl shuddered as cum dripped slowly from his clit.

When Negan had finished relieving himself, he held a firm hand to the back of Daryl’s neck to keep him in place and Daryl looked up to meet his eyes, his mouth still full of flaccid cock. “I have inventory and delivery reports to review here,” he said. Daryl heard the sound of papers being spread out on the table with his other hand. “Instead of me sending you back to the room so I can work, did you want to keep Daddy’s cock warm in your mouth while I take care of some business?”

Daryl nodded his head vigorously and almost let the now-flaccid cock slip out of his mouth because of a growing smile. 

Negan laughed. It wasn’t a mean laugh. It was affectionate and it meant that his Daddy loved him.

“Ok then. Nothing you need to do, darlin’, but kneel there with my cock on your tongue. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Daryl nodded again and Negan began reviewing his reports. The archer was tired and sore. But he was allowed to hold his Daddy’s cock in his mouth while he worked and that was the greatest reward he had ever gotten in his whole life. His pa never did anything good for him. Merle tried, but mostly he took more than he gave. And other than that, Daryl had had no one. Until he had Rick. Whatever “having Rick” meant. A tease. Eyes and hands and a vague sense of trust but nothing else. He just used Daryl. And Daryl having thoughts of Rick during this moment that he should be enjoying with his Daddy made him angry. This was his special time and Rick was ruining it. 

He tried to steer his thoughts away. Put them back on his Daddy where they belonged. He tried to feel the smoothness of his cock in his mouth, to feel the pride of being given such a special treat. All his life he thought he’d never be nothing and now he was something. He was something very important. No one else was allowed to handle his Daddy’s cock like this. Only Daryl.

After a while, Negan pushed the papers aside and ran fingers through Daryl’s hair. “I know you hate to do it, baby, but pull off me. We have to get to bed. It’s late and I bet you’re tired.”

Daryl obeyed and Negan latched the leash to his collar, helped his aching body stand and walked him to their room. Once there, Negan unleashed Daryl and pulled a baby bottle from his pocket. “You didn’t eat much today. I have another surprise for you. I thought you were so beautiful spread out on that table today, baby and I had to jack off a few times or else I would have exploded.”

Daryl pouted. He hated the thought of his Daddy cumming without him. What worth would Daryl have if Daddy didn’t need him to cum.

“No, no, no. Don’t worry. It’s ok. I shot into your bottle so you could have it.”

Daryl brightened. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said with a gentle grin.

Negan went to a little kitchenette he had in his suite and added some powdered milk and water to the bottle and shook it up. He removed his clothes and got situated in the center of his bed, leaning against the headboard. Daryl admired his Daddy’s body. He was so firm, dark hair on his chest, toned abs. His cock was so thick and long. Way bigger than Daryl’s tiny clit. His dark eyes were like a starless sky at midnight and Daryl wanted to lay under him and look up at his night forever. 

“Come here, baby. In my lap like a good boy.”

Daryl obeyed and Negan held him like a baby, feeding him the mixture of powdered milk and cum. Daryl sucked at the bottle greedily, cursing the tiny hole that made it so hard to get the liquid out. 

“Do you have anything to say, darlin’?” Negan asked.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl mumbled around the nipple of his bottle. He drank it all as Negan rubbed his arm and kissed the top of his head. When he was finished, Daryl started to get out of the bed so he could be properly secured on the floor, but Negan stopped him.

“Daryl? I trust you. You learned your lesson. You can sleep up here in the big bed with me. No chains tonight. I know now that you would never, ever turn on me.”

Daryl started to sob from joy. 

“No, no. No crying. Just sleep.” He laid down and opened his arms for Daryl to curl up against him. The archer settled in tucked tight against his Daddy so that his head was on Negan’s chest. 

“Go to sleep, baby. You will need some rest. In three days it will be time for you to make a run to collect our supplies from Alexandria.”

As Daryl dozed off he thought about how eager he was. How antsy and excited he was to get back to Negan with all of his supplies. To show him how much worth Daryl had. Daryl would do anything for his Daddy. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next!?
> 
> Heck if I know! I'm making this up as I go along! Hope everyone is still enjoying!
> 
> Additional note: I again apologize to anyone who was upset over the death of Jesus, I hadn't mentioned on tags because I haven't known chapter by chapter where I was going with this. It's very disappointing to me that I've messed up. can I get input on on other character deaths? My original thought was that Negan would Parrish and the mess of a dependent Daryl would be left with Rick and the back half of the story would be Rickyl. Or should I close this up just as Negan/Daryl and be done with it? Again- my sincere apologies to anyone else who was disappointed in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to AbbeyJewel for beta'ing. And thanks to Hillbilly_with__a_heart_of_Gold for reading through before beta and asking the right questions so I could make sure the plot line made sense.
> 
> Spoiler alert- as always, my attempt at "porn without plot" has turned into "porn with plot"

Daryl had the best sleep he'd ever had curled up against his Daddy with a full belly and a long day of exhaustion helping him drift off to sleep. After that first night in the big bed, he was allowed out of the room during the day. Negan told him he'd earned his Daddy’s trust. He didn't have any instructions on what to do each day. He had no leash. So the archer followed his Daddy like a lost puppy on his own free will, hoping that his Daddy would need him for something. 

It paid off for Daryl to stay so close. First of all, he felt safe. Daryl was afraid of the other men at the camp. He was afraid they would try to steal him away from his Daddy to use him for themselves. Second, Negan did need his baby boy several times a day. Either to fuck, or for cock warming, or to swallow his piss.

Daryl knelt by Negan at mealtimes without being prompted, hoping for food. Looking up at Negan with hopeful eyes, begging like a starving puppy. He was always hungry but his Daddy was careful not to feed him too much so he wouldn't get an upset belly. Negan would feed Daryl just enough chicken or deer or raw carrots to keep the rumbling at bay. And when Daryl was lucky, Negan would let him linger and suck on his fingers longer than necessary.

When the night came to discuss Daryl's trip to Alexandria, he had to sit at the big table in a chair instead of at Negan’s feet. Daryl didn't like that. He was across from Dwight and he was sick to his stomach from just seeing the man who had beaten him for eating on his own or touching himself back when he first arrived. Negan hadn't fed Daryl all day because he knows his boy, and he knew Daryl would get a belly ache just from seeing the man. 

Negan and Daryl had a long talk about Dwight and the other men. They are on Negan’s team even though they are not his favorite like Daryl is, so the archer has very strict instructions not to hurt any of them.

At the meeting, Daryl was dressed in clothes for the first time in months. Negan said he probably didn't remember how to dress himself so he helped Daryl get on a pair of jeans, careful with the cock cage as he pulled them up, one of Negan’s shirts and Daryl’s old leather vest with the wings. He tugged on Daryl's boots for him and tied the laces. 

Negan was a great Daddy. He even brushed out Daryl's hair and the archer was most happy because the shirt he wore smelled like his Daddy, so he'd feel close to him even if he had to sit in another chair where he couldn’t get special touches or pets like he usually did under the table.

Daryl didn't pay much attention to what the men were discussing, but he heard his name several times. He had a vibrating plug in and he wore nipple clamps that everyone at the table could probably see right through his tight shirt. He was very distracted. He was desperate for his Daddy's cock. He needed it. Wanted his daddy to remind him of what a good cunt he had and how he was perfect for Negan. How he satisfied Negan like no one else ever could.

Finally, Negan grabbed Daryl's chin and forced eye contact. “I need you to pay attention now.” He looked around the room. “Everyone. Tomorrow is our first pick-up at Alexandria and although our recon shows that there are no traps in place, we need to be vigilant.”

“Ok,” Daryl said softly as the other men nodded and agreed.

“Daryl goes in first in the box truck. Alone. Dwight, I want you and your guys back a quarter mile from the entrance. Keep eyes on it. If shit goes south,” Negan looked at each set of eyes around the room, “we kill everyone.” He paused and then in a louder voice said firmly, “Except for Daryl. Is that understood?”

Everyone nodded although there were some grumbles. Daryl whispered, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Daryl. They will try to get you to turn on me. They will try to plan an attack on us, they-”

“I don't like him going in alone,” Dwight said. 

“Daryl is not going to turn on me,” Negan said in a way that left no room for argument.

Daryl had drifted off into his own head again. Would the Alexandrians try to steal him away from his Daddy!? He wouldn't let it happen. He was still very strong even though he cried sometimes, now more than ever before. Daddy told him crying was ok because it meant feelings and Daryl definitely had feelings! He had feelings sitting at the table. The tight nipple clamps, the vibrations in his ass, the sound of Negan's deep commanding voice. All of it made his clit rise and fall against the cage.

That night Negan made sure Daryl was well taken care of before his trip the next morning. He bathed Daryl. He fed him a little oatmeal, not too much, because Daddy said he would have nervous butterflies about the trip so he had to be careful with his tummy. Negan said they it would help motivate Daryl to keep the mission moving because he would want to come home and eat. Daryl knew he'd also be eager to be filled. The plugs are never as satisfying as his Daddy’s cock. 

After Daryl was bathed and fed, Negan added words to him in sharpie. “Property of Negan” was written across the top of his chest. Daryl lay still on the bed as his Daddy littered his body with words. 

Negan told Daryl he would be allowed to sit in front of the mirror and admire what his Daddy had done for just a little while before bed. Negan took the plug out and the nipple clamps off while Daryl sat and watched himself. It was only a matter of moments before Daryl was desperately aching for his Daddy's cock. But he wouldn’t complain and be a disappointment. Instead he read the graffiti on his body.

Daddy’s Fuck hole  
Pee here with an arrow to Daryl's mouth  
Circles were drawn around his nipples with the words tug for orgasm  
Daddy’s good boy  
Cunt available with Daddy's permission  
There was a tally of cock’s taken with tick marks. Daryl counted them. Twenty-two.

That night Daryl was allowed in the big bed again. He slept in the largest plug Negan owned. It was a fitful sleep and he had lots of scary nightmares. None of them were about walkers. They were about Rick and the other Alexandrians getting the jump on him. Capturing him and keeping him away from his Daddy. Daryl woke several times whimpering. His Daddy woke too and suggested that Daryl spend the rest of the night warming his cock for him so that his mind would stay focused on nice, good things. Daryl was so lucky.

The next morning, Negan dressed Daryl again. When he looked in the mirror, he could see the awkward bulge of the cock cage and his stretched and swollen nipples poking out through his shirt. None of his Daddy’s special words were visible. Daryl wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad about that. The last thing Negan did before they left the bedroom was to unzip Daryl’s pants and take out the plug. “Wait, what are you doing, Daddy?” Daryl asked frantically. He didn’t want to be empty for all the hours it would take to collect Alexandria’s supplies.

“We need to give your ass a break love. Don’t worry, Daddy will stuff you as soon as you get home.”

Daryl pouted. 

“I’ll tell you what, Darlin’. How about if I cum on your clit? Get you all stick so you feel it along with the cage so that you can remember me while you are gone today. Would you like that?”

Daryl nodded his head. Sometimes he didn’t know how to respond. He was so happy to be doted on. To be treated with such affection. To be cared for. His eyes burned from incoming tears as Negan jerked himself off and quickly came in strong spurts that covered the cage and slipped in between the metal bars landing warm on Daryl’s clit. “There you go, baby. All better?”

Daryl nodded to make his Daddy happy but his backside was so empty it twitched open and shut desperately looking for a plug or a cock. Specifically Negan’s cock.

Negan zipped Daryl back up and patted him in the ass. “Come on now, let’s get the show on the road. You got work to do.”

Daryl climbed in the driver’s side of the box truck, not looking forward to the drive alone. He was rarely alone anymore since he’d been allowed to freely follow his Daddy in the compound. 

“Your back-up team will be just a ways behind you,” Negan said as he gave Daryl a walkie talkie. “Channel ten if you need them.” 

“Ok.” Daryl felt like something was missing. It was something in his belly. Not hunger. It was sadness. Daryl was leaving and he didn’t get a kiss goodbye. In fact, he’d never gotten a kiss. Not on the mouth. Maybe it was because Daryl had to earn it. He needed to come back overflowing with supplies to make his Daddy proud. 

“See you in a few hours, baby. I’ll fill that emptiness in your ass for you ass soon as you get home.”

“Ok, Daddy. I’ll make you so proud.”

“Good boy,” Negan said as he banged on the truck.

Daryl drove, following the instructions he’d been given but it wasn’t long before he noticed familiar roads. Trees he’d seen before and abandoned cars he’d passed in what seemed like another life. He looked in the rear view and Dwight’s team had already started slowing and backing off so they could watch from a distance. There were three of them. Dwight, who Daryl _hated_. But he was part of the team, so he would kill or die for Dwight, but only because it’s what his Daddy wanted. Daryl was ambivalent about the other two. Frankly, Daryl hadn’t paid attention to any of the Saviors. He only had eyes for Negan and when his daddy wasn’t there, he kept his eyes on the floor. He can’t remember if his Daddy ever asked that of him or if he just started doing it on his own. The only reason he even knew Dwight was from the altercations they had before his Daddy took him in. 

When Alexandria was in sight, Daryl’s belly growled and then lurched. He needed to be quick. He hoped again that Rick would not be there. He stopped in front of the gates and saw Rosita on Guard at the top. The gate opened and Rick and Carol walked out slowly, armed and scanning the woods around them. Daryl stepped out of the truck. 

“Daryl! God, Daryl. Thank God,” Rick said in a voice that started strongly but ended in a wounded whisper. 

Carol was joined by Aaron who was also armed and scanning the treeline around them.

Rick holstered his colt and walked quickly towards the archer, his arms spread. “I ain’t got all day,” Daryl growled. “Get the shit and load it. This ain’t a damn family reunion.” Daryl backed up nervously as Rick approached him. “Stop!” Daryl shouted, venom in his words.

Rick froze in place. 

“Pookie, we’re just happy to see you,” Carol said, worry thick in her words and evident in the wrinkle across her forehead.

Daryl’s stomach growled loud enough for all of them to hear it. “Daryl, we’ll get some of the others to load it up. Come inside. It was a long drive. Have lunch with us. Talk to us. Tell us where you are, how many there are, how we can-”

“You can’t do shit but load this truck. You leave Negan be. Nothing good will come from it, Rick.”

The three exchanged glances and Daryl knew they were forming a shared opinion like he and Rick used to be able to do with just a glance. He didn’t really care about what, though. His ass was even more empty than his belly and he wanted to get back to his Daddy so bad he felt the threat of tears.

Carol nodded. “Ok, Daryl. You stay here. We got folks already gathering it up. Can I at least offer you some water?” She asked and Daryl backed away from the water bottle she extended. “I don’t need it. We have food and water back at home.”

“We?” Rick asked, his voice croaking on the word. “I thought _we_ were we?”

“Just trying to survive, Rick. I have what I need with D-, with Negan.”

Carol whispered something to Rick and Daryl didn’t give a rat’s ass what it was. 

“Come on, Goddamnit! Get a move on!” he shouted.

Rick nodded slowly and turned to go back into the gate, Aaron following him. Carol remained, still armed and still stealing moments to stare Daryl up and down when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. He worried about how visible the cage might be, pressed against the tight jeans Negan had found him. He looked down at the way his nipples protruded and nearly whimpered at the sight of them through the shirt and the thought of what Negan could do with them. He inhaled deeply through his nose to feast on the scent of his Daddy on the shirt he wore.

“Daryl? Is Negan hurting you?” she asked softly. “We can fight them. You can stay here with us-”

“NO!”

“Or we can come up to get you later. We just need to know-”

“Load up the truck and shut your mouth, woman. I ain’t here for social hour.”

Daryl turned away from her and paced. He tried to squint down the road to see if he could get any inkling of Dwight’s vehicle but they were safely hidden.

Daryl paced, feeling an incredible emptiness in his ass as he walked. He was so often filled with plugs or vibrators or his Daddy, that the feeling of nothing was absolutely crippling. He watched as Carl, Michonne, Aaron, Eugene and Rick loaded the vehicle. Each tried half-heartedly to talk to Daryl but he snarled responses to each of them, demanding that they hurry.

It took maybe an hour to fill the truck and when Rick finally walked out to say goodbye, he reached out a hand and Daryl just looked at it. 

“Daryl,” he said, dropping his hand and cocking his head. His eyes like oceans trying to devour Daryl. Trying to suck him into a riptide, to drown him. “I’ve been doing everythang in my power to come for you. Everythang.”

“You ain’t never done nothing for me, Rick. That’s the difference between you and Negan.” Daryl hopped up in the cab of that truck and leaned out the window, watching Rick’s shock. “Do not come after him. We have the numbers and you will not succeed. Just survive. Grow your crops. Gather your supplies and have them ready for me in two weeks.”

He wanted to tug at his nipples so bad. He was so empty, so hungry, so squirmy to be in his Daddy’s arms. He backed the truck up, turned it around and headed quickly home to his Daddy. 

_____________________________

“Get back inside,” Rick said to Carl. 

“But, dad-” 

“Back inside! Carol, walk with me.”

Rick was confused. Angry and fucking crushed. He’d been thinking about wrapping his arms around Daryl for months. Frantic about his well-being. Desperate for his touch and his eyes and his soft voice telling Rick everything would be ok. Everything was not ok. 

“Something’s wrong,” Rick whispered to Carol, thumbs tucked into his gun belt as he paced, occasionally looking up to the direction that Daryl left in.

“No shit,” Carol said as she lit a cigarette. “It doesn’t look good, Rick. The signs are all there.”

“Signs for what?” Rick asked, frustrated.

“They’re… I don’t know- gaslighting him. Brainwashing. You know Daryl. He is loyal to a fault. They are doing something. Something really not good. His posture… it wasn’t right. He was too thin. I think they are withholding food somehow but still making him feel needed.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I kinda saw that too, I guess. We have to act. We can’t keep waiting for info. We need to get in there and get him out. He-”

“We need to do this right, Rick,” Carol warned. “Need to be patient.” 

“Fuck patient!” Rick yelled. “He saved my boy! You weren’t there, Carol! You didn’t see how desperate the situation was. All of us on our knees at that maniac’s mercy. He wanted to take Carl to be the pick-up guy. MY SON! And Daryl was practically passing out from a gunshot wound but stood and offered himself. Just like he did on the road with the claimers. Just like he always has done for ALL of us! We can’t keep waiting!”

A dark green jeep pulled up to the gates. Rick had been expecting them. Gabriel and Abraham climbed out, both with automatic weapons over their shoulders.

“What did you see?” Rick asked. 

“Three of them in a Tahoe about one click north of here. Watching with binoculars,” Abraham said.

“Our man there?” Rick asked.

Abraham smiled widely. “Sure was. Always thought Spencer was some ball-less wonder that ain’t got a clue how to wipe his own ass, but I been convinced otherwise. Other two acted like he’d always been one of them.”

Gabriel handed Rick a fist-sized rock, a note stuck to it with chewed bubble gum. “He dropped this when he got out to relieve himself.”

Rick peeled the note off and read it out loud.

_D. compromised. Do not trust. Bad sitch. Eyes always downcast. Cover still in tact. Must extricate D. immediately. Can meet in two moons. Meeting place C. PQ:BR_

Rick put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed. “What is that? What was our coding-”

“11:45 pm. Two nights. Under the windmill at the Dairy farm out past Senoia,” Father Gabriel answered.

Rick nodded. “Get everyone together at the church. We need to talk. We are going to meet Spencer ready to storm the castle. Daryl is the priority.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next- Daryl returns to Negan, insanely eager to be filled and fed.
> 
> Did everyone catch that Spencer had been a spy in the Savior camp for months, attempting to find a way that the Amexandrian's could take them down and save Daryl? I worry that didn't come through clear. Hope it did.
> 
> Hope everyone is still enjoying!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for doing such a great job Beta'ing!!
> 
> Also thanks to Hillbilly_with_a_Heart_of_Gold who read in advance and reminded me of a very particular Negan catch phrase that definitely needed to make an appearance here!

Daryl couldn't drive fast enough to get home. The gravel kicked out from under his tires as he sped far too fast for the rustic road. His cock cage bounced heavy between his legs making the emptiness in his ass almost painful. He was completely starved for his Daddy. He needed his cock, needed to be fed, needed comfort and he had to pee something awful.

His nipples rubbed against Negan's tight shirt as the box truck jostled in his rush to return. The truck was loaded full and he was eager for the praise he would get. He completed his mission. Daryl didn't think much about the familiar faces back at Alexandria. He had at the moment. His heart tugged when his saw Carol, Carl. Especially Rick. But he quickly remembered his Daddy’s warning that they would try to turn him, to steal him. And just like he said, they did. Daddy was always right.

The compound was in sight by the time Daryl lost his ability to hold his urine. A bump in the road was too much to take and he wet himself. The emotions in him were in turmoil. So happy to be home. So eager to see his Daddy. To touch him. To be a warm hole for his cock. But now that excitement was tainted with humiliation and worry. Daryl was strong. He was a warrior. He should be able to hold his pee properly so that his Daddy could supervise when he relieved himself. That was the rule! He was so angry with himself that he started tugging at his hair, craving pain and punishment. He knew he deserved it. He was worthless. Couldn't even do this simple thing right. His body was buzzing with need and his mind was wild with worry. 

Some of the Saviors were waiting at the front doors. Probably all the men who had fucked him a few days ago. Men who would again when Negan wanted to reward them. He kept his eyes down. He didn't like to look at any of them. By the time he pulled the emergency break on the truck, he saw Negan’s familiar walk out of the corner of his eyes. He was frozen in his seat, too ashamed to get out and let his Daddy see what he had done.

“Any trouble, baby boy?” Negan asked as he leaned in through the open window. Daryl started to tear up. He nodded.

“What happened?” Negan asked and Daryl could hear the disappointment in the leader’s voice.

“I wet my pants, Daddy,” Daryl whispered as the men were opening the back of the truck and starting to unload.

“Daryl, it was barely four hours. You couldn't hold it for me?”

“I'm so sorry, Daddy. The road was bumpy and it happened before I knew it. Please, I know I need to be punished, but I need to be bred so bad. I'm so empty, Daddy. Your cock is all I've been able to-”

“Get out of the truck,” Negan said firmly.

Daryl obeyed, tears staining his cheeks and a damp spot running from the crotch of his jeans down the leg on one side.

“Yup. Looks like it’s pee pee pants city, for sure,” Negan chided, the words sounding strangely familiar to Daryl. “But don’t you worry, little one. You know I will take care of you. You’ll be punished and then you’ll learn your lesson right?”

Daryl nodded.

“Strip,” Negan ordered and Daryl obeyed. He heard the men unloading Alexandria’s delivery snickering.

Negan put Daryl’s collar back on, attached the leash and led him to a hose that was set up for the nearby gardens. They didn't really plant them anymore since the shipments kept them fed, but the hose still worked. Negan turned it on full blast and hosed Daryl down with freezing cold water, paying special attention to his caged clit and his bruised nipples. The force of the water stung Daryl like a thousand needles but he did not complain. He wanted to be good again so badly. His daddy made him bend over and spread his cheeks so that he could be washed everywhere.

After he was thoroughly hosed down, Negan led him back inside still sopping wet. Daryl's ass was gaping and closing, gaping and closing, so desperate to be filled. So desperate for his Daddy to breed him and plug him with his seed. He had goosebumps from the cool air on his wet body and his stomach growled.

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” Daryl murmured as he trailed behind his leader.

“I know you are, sweetheart. The other men may have laughed at you, but I understand. It was hard for you to concentrate on holding it because your cunt wanted to be filled so bad, am I right?”

“Yeah.”

They walked past several other Saviors and Daryl could tell they were staring even though he didn’t look any of them in the eye. They were probably reading all of Negan’s words that covered his body. Daryl wasn't familiar with the new hallways they were turning down. Finally, a door opened and they were in a kitchen. 

Negan guided Daryl up onto an island in the middle and had him lay on his back. Several people were finishing cleaning up after a meal. Daryl was salivating from the scent of food that still hung in the air. He was starved in every single way there was to be starved. 

Negan had walked away and started speaking quietly to the kitchen workers. Daryl kept listening for his voice. It was too low to hear clearly but it was the sound of his Daddy and it relaxed him. Negan came back and petted Daryl's damp hair.

“I know you’re so upset with yourself.” 

Daryl nodded as Negan took a key and uncaged his cock. It didn’t spring free like Daryl might have expected. It stayed pretty much squished up just like it had been in the cage.

“It’s ok to be upset with yourself. You broke a rule and did a bad thing. And you are probably afraid that I'm going to throw you away.”

Daryl’s heart stopped. He wasn't breathing. He _hadn’t_ thought of that! Oh god! Would Negan give up on him!!?

“Daddy, I'm so sorry, I-”

“It's ok, my special boy. Here's what will happen- I will whip the tops of your thighs with my belt because that's the kind of punishment you think is fair, remember when you begged me to whip you?”

“Yes. Ok, Daddy.”

“And then, I'll feel very bad because you know how much I hate to have to punish you. So I will want to give you something special to make you feel better. A present.”

Daryl tilted his head, curious. A present? For him? He never got a present before. Not once in his whole life.

Negan lifted an iron poker with a brand on the end. “It says ‘Property of Negan’”. I only use it to mark things that belong to me. Cattle that we took from one of the communities in the valley. Burn it into buildings and fences so folks know what’s mine. I’d like to give you this so you know you’re mine. So you won’t worry so much about about being bad. This way you’ll remember that you’ll always be mine. Is that ok?”

Daryl nodded, speechless. His throat was parched from thirst. 

“Whipping first. Each one comes with a question. Each question gets an answer, understood good boy?” Negan asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Negan unbuckled and slid his belt slowly through his hoops. He folded the belt and lifted it over his head, landing a hard smack against the top of Daryl’s thighs. “Did you see Rick?”

Daryl cried out from that swat. It was more painful there than it had been on his ass when he last was punished, but he knew he deserved it. “Yes, Daddy.”

Negan swatted Daryl again. “Could you see the look in his eyes? The way he barely recognized you? Forgotten you like you were nothing?”

Daryl whimpered and tried to keep his body from moving at the sharp pain across his legs. He did notice that. Rick’s eyes weren’t the same. Nothing was the same. No one cared. No one knows Daryl except for his Daddy.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Negan swatted again, this time much closer to Daryl’s cock. “Who cares about you the most, Daryl?”

“You do, Daddy.”

After another lash Negan asked, “Who owns your cunt?”

“You do, Daddy.”

Another lash landed over the exact same spot as the first. “What makes you most happy in this world, Daryl?”

Daryl was confused. That wasn’t a yes or no question. It wasn’t a simple question. It was complicated and Daryl wasn’t good at complicated. He was good at being Negan’s. He was good at doing what he was told. He parted his dry lips to answer. “Being your cunt so that you can cum in me. It makes me feel special to get your load, Daddy. It makes me so happy that you want to have me and give me your special seed.”

Negan stopped. “That was such a good answer, sweetheart.”

“Thank you for teaching me to do a better job, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome. You are a big boy and I know you can do a better job. You know you are only to pee in front of Daddy so I can make sure you are ok and protect you and take care of you, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“It was hard for you to remember how important that was because you had to go so bad and your mind was in too many other places, right?”

Daryl nodded.

Negan raised the belt and slammed down one final blow down hard across Daryl’s dick, sending him upright in pain, a scream echoing through the now empty kitchen.

“That will help you remember, I think. That will be hard to forget.”

Negan waited patiently as Daryl fought the urge to grab onto his cock to squeeze the pain away. He looked at it, swollen red from the belt but still just a tiny nub of a clit from all the time in the cage. He whimpered and rocked back and forth from the pain.

“It’s over, baby. You’ve been punished and you will remember now, right?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

Negan walked to a fireplace that was in the corner of the too-ornate-for-the-apocalypse kitchen. He held the iron into the center of the fire until the words “Property of Negan” glowed red. He grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter and placed the handle between Daryl’s teeth. “You’ll need something to bite down on for your reward, baby. I’m so excited to watch you get my brand. I’m hard just thinking about it.”

Daryl bit on the spoon and laid back down on the kitchen Island. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was getting a very special present that no one else in the entire compound had. A gift from his Daddy. It was sudden and white-hot, like lightning and time slowed and he grew dizzy. He heard screaming and didn’t realize right away that it was his own voice. There was pressure and fire right above his cock and he smelled burnt hair filling the air. Then everything went black.

When Daryl came to, he was acutely aware of his new brand. The pain was like nothing he’d ever felt. He looked at the brand burned into his flesh right over his tiny clit and read it upside down. “Property of Negan.” And Daryl smiled, despite his tears. He looked to where his Daddy was sitting, now nude and slowly stroking himself. The kitchen doors were shut and the remaining workers were gone.

“I’m gonna explode if I don’t get in that cunt of yours right now, Daryl. Get on your hands and knees for me. Your ass is so desperate to milk the cum from me. I know it.” Daryl moved quickly ignoring all his aches and pains and the fire below his abdomen, the open wounds from the lashings on his thighs. 

“I don’t ever want you to think I’m doing anything to you that you don’t want, baby. You are mine now. Branded. And I want to take care of you. So if you want my cock, I need to you to tell me.”

Negan’s hands were massaging Daryl’s thighs and the archer felt the length of his Daddy’s cock rock back and forth against his crack. 

“Please, Daddy. I need you.”

“I need you to be more specific, sweetheart. I know you are probably hungry, thirsty. What is it you want?”

“Breed me Daddy. Make me yours. Put your cock inside me. I need you to fill me up. I’m not complete without you in me. Ain’t worth nothing unless I’m making you cum, Daddy. I want to be worthy. I want to be your hole for you, Daddy. I want you to need me. Please. Please fill me.”

“Ok, Darlin. Ok,” Negan cooed and he rammed his cock into Daryl’s entrance. He was already stretched from months of having something in him more often than not but the thrust and pull was dry until Negan spit a few times to smooth out the friction. Daryl groaned in pleasure. 

“Oh, Daddy!”

“You can tug on your nipples, baby. Let a little of your own cum dribble out of that clit.”

Daryl rested his head and shoulders on the floor so that his hands were free to obey his Daddy and squeeze at his own nippes. 

“That’s it, Darlin’. GodDAMN the way you obey me. I fucking love it. Feel my cock in there? Be proud of yourself for taking my cock and being a proper fuck toy. _My_ fuck toy. Property of Negan.”

It was then that Daryl felt a dribble of cum run out of his flaccid cock. Even without the cage, his clit didn’t get hard because he knew his purpose. He was there for his Daddy’s dick. Not his own. And taking care of his Daddy was very important work. It was his meaning and his purpose. His worth. A moment later Negan came with force and Daryl could feel him pulsing seed into him. “Thank you, Daddy, Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl kept a steady stream of repeated murmurs.

Negan pulled out and plugged his hole. “You’ll carry my seed for me tonight, how does that sound?” 

“Really good, Daddy. Thank you so much,” Daryl said, his head and shoulders still on the dirty floor because his Daddy hadn’t told him to move yet. He heard Negan root around in the kitchen and then he took Daryl’s leash and tugged. 

“Come on, boy.” They went to their room and Negan put Daryl in the big bed and let him lay in the center, his head propped up on pillows. He got some ointment from the bathroom and tended to his lashings and his brand. He ignored Daryl’s clit completely. 

Daryl was so tired. Hungry. Thirsty. His eyes dropped shut even though he had seen that his Daddy had a bottle prepared. Negan climbed into bed and got Daryl situated in his lap. “Open, baby. You must be starved.” Daryl opened and sucked at the bottle until the powdered milk was gone. Negan whispered nice things to him about how pretty his body was with Negan’s name all over it. How strong he was. How good of a cunt he had. Daryl was proud. Happy. His belly was finally not empty. His ass was finally not empty. 

When he was done, Negan just held him and rubbed his back. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“May I please pee? I can hold it if you want. I promise.” His voice was timid. Shy.

“You know what baby? You have done so good for your punishment and your cunt was so tight and hungry for my cock. So you don’t have to hold it. Let’s get up and go. Daddy will hold it for you since your clit is out of the cage.”

Daryl got up, still sleepy. Eyes barely open, just slits enough to see the path to the toilet. His Daddy held onto his clit to aim it. Daryl looked down to watch. It looked so tiny in between two of Negan’s huge fingers. Daryl relieved himself as Negan praised him, whispering softly into his ear. After he was done, Negan put the seat down and had Daryl sit. “Let Daddy go too. This is your dessert, ok? He slid his cock between Daryl’s lip and pissed, slow and steady to give Daryl the chance to get it all down. Daryl’s belly was now nice and full and warm and he knew he would sleep good now that he was safe with his Daddy.

When they climbed back into bed, Negan positioned Daryl so that his mouth was at Negan’s waist. “My cock was so lonely without you all those hours today, baby. Can you hold it warm in your mouth for me?” Daryl didn’t even answer even though his Daddy deserved the respect of an answer. But he was so tired. He laid his head as comfortably as he could on Negan’s belly and wrapped his mouth around his Daddy’s cock, the feel of fingers stroking through his hair and the tingling fire of the brand working together to make him drift off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep waiting for someone to say "Whoooaa!! You've gone too far!" But no one is saying it!
> 
> Next chapter might be from Rick's POV, going in to get Daryl back. But on the other hand... Negan hasn't put Daryl through sounding yet. What to do, what to do...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to AbbeyJewel for Beta'ing! 
> 
> Tags are always being updated so be aware. If sounding squicks you, you'll want to skim through the first half of this chapter!

**Two Nights Later:**

It had been two nights since Daryl made his first trip to Alexandria. His Daddy told him he wouldn’t have to go again for another two weeks. Daryl was relieved. He did not enjoy being away from his Daddy. It made him feel like Negan didn’t want him anymore and Daryl needed to be wanted. It’s what made him tick. It’s what’s always made him tick. He was on his knees by his Daddy, getting little chunks of meat fed to him under the table. He only got solid food a few times a week so he was very excited for it and his mouth watered as he opened each time, hopeful for another bite. 

Daryl’s Daddy was always very concerned about making sure Daryl didn’t get sick, so solid food was very strictly scheduled and Daryl knew the rules. He was to chew each piece one hundred times to make sure he would digest it right. Daryl didn’t pay much attention to what the men talked about at mealtimes. Sometimes he heard his name and he’d try to focus, but usually his mind would fade out, overwhelmed again at the empty ache inside him, desperate for his Daddy’s cock or the tingling in his nipples. After the meat, Negan unzipped and tugged Daryl’s head towards his cock and the archer greedily sucked and licked, eager to be fed his Daddy’s cum. He was very proud that he was finally trusted to perform this service for his Daddy. 

After Negan came then relieved himself, he left his flaccid cock on Daryl’s tongue to stay warm. After a half hour or so, it was time for them to go to bed. In the room, Daryl waited for instruction on what to do. He didn't know whether to sit, stand, lay down, or blink without instruction from his Daddy. Negan finally told him to lie on the bed and wait. Daryl did not like waiting. But he did as instructed.

Negan placed a leather kit on Daryl’s chest and opened it. Daryl looked down at it, confused. “This is a sounding kit, Daryl. I’ve been neglecting one of your holes.”

“You have?” Daryl asked in utter confusion. He was plugged and fucked nearly 24/7 and now that Negan was allowing Daryl to use his mouth, that hole, too, was often used. The only thing that made Daryl feel satisfied was seeing his Daddy satisfied.

“Yes. I have and that makes me a bad Daddy,” Negan said as he unlocked the cock cage that Daryl was again wearing. 

“You ain’t bad, Daddy!” Daryl said, surprised to hear such nonsense from his otherwise very smart leader. “You take care of me all the time!”

“Well,” Negan said tapping at the tip of Daryl’s clit, a surprising move since Negan rarely even acknowledged the existence of the tiny cock other than locking or unlocking it. “You have a hole right here, don’t you? Daddy helps you to pee with it every day, but I haven’t filled you up there yet and that is my fault.”

Daryl looked at the instruments again and got a sense about what was going to happen. He was not afraid, but he was nervous. 

Negan stood and went to the nightstand drawer where he kept a lot of his important things. He pulled out the ball-gag that Daryl wore a while back when he was servicing all the men in the compound. “I don’t want you to have to worry about what to say during this. I just want you to be filled because I want you filled. This way you won’t have to worry your pretty little head with words, ok Love?”

“Ok Dad-” Daryl was cut off as Negan shoved the ball in and strapped the gag around the back of his head. 

“Daddy wants to play with his baby, ok?”

Daryl nodded. He watched as his Daddy took two clothes pins and attached one to each nipple. Daryl wished the plug in him was bigger or vibrating or, better yet, he wished it was his Daddy. The squeeze on his nipples made his ass flex and his clit buzz with excitement. Negan lubed up one of the metal rods and he rubbed it over the soft head of Daryl’s clit. “Daddy likes to fill his baby’s holes all up,” Negan said softly as he slowly started inserting the rod. Daryl tried not to squirm. The rod made his clit feel full the same way his plug did. It felt foreign and cool, intimate. His Daddy was taking care of places on Daryl that he didn’t even know he had. 

His Daddy was smiling as he watched the rod slide in and out of Daryl. The archer whimpered a bit at the sensation of something stuck in a place where things don’t typically belong. Like a splinter under a fingernail or a kernel of popcorn under his gumline. Once the rod was deep inside, Negan abandoned it there and went to flick and tug at the clothespins. “Daddy wants his little boy to cum. That way you’ll understand how every single part of your body belongs to me and needs me,” Negan said in his mesmerizing deep voice.

Daryl’s nipples seemed to be hardwired to his ass and his clit. The tugs and twists to the pins made him start panting and drooling around the ball gag. “You want my cock, don’t you, boy?” Negan asked and Daryl started nodding before the sentence was even finished. 

His Daddy tugged out the plug which almost made him feel like cumming even with the rod blocking the way. Daryl held back because he was not told to cum yet and he did not want to be punished again. He hated to see how sad his Daddy sounded when he had to punish Daryl. Daryl was property of Negan now. And he wanted to be perfect for his Daddy.

Negan lubed himself and lifted Daryl’s hips enough to slide himself into the gaping, eager hole. Daryl moaned around the gag. He pumped in and out of Daryl slowly. “Look at you. All your holes filled. Your mouth, your ass and even your clit.” Negan took a finger and wiggled at the rod. Daryl whimpered again. He felt so full he could burst. “Go ahead and pull at those clothes pins, darlin. You’ve been keeping your arms at your sides like such a good boy all this time.”

Daryl obeyed, giving short quick tugs to each one simultaneously. “Pull on them,” Negan said as he rutted faster into Daryl. Daryl did and the sharp pain traveled like electricity to his clit and his prostate. He was ready to burst. “Pull harder,” Negan said, his breath ragged from fucking into Daryl’s cunt. Daryl obeyed and prayed that his Daddy would tell him to cum. He squeezed his eyes shut, felt the sounding rod wiggle inside him again and then it was pulled out. He felt an intense relief from it. Sheer pleasure. “Cum,” Negan groaned as the archer felt his Daddy burst, pulsing seed into Daryl’s greedy cunt. Daryl obeyed. The build that had been spiraling inside him exploded at the command, cum shooting out faster than Daryl had ever seen. 

It was a full-fledged orgasm, not just the milking he usually was given. Daryl was so grateful that he was allowed to have this. To have his Daddy’s brand on his skin, to give access to every part of himself to the man who owned him and loved him and took care of him. Daryl belonged to his Daddy now in every way there was to belong to another human being. He needed to have meaning, needed to be important. Want was no longer a word to Daryl. It was all need. He needed that feeling of… of not being empty. Not being worthless. Not being invisible. And his Daddy gave him that. Purpose. Worth. Fullness. Completeness. 

Afterwards, he was praised and petted and put on his knees under Negan’s desk as he handled some paperwork. He let his face rest on his Daddy’s cock and he felt it start to swell as he rubbed his cheek along the smoothness of it. Negan reached down and scratched at Daryl’s hair behind his ear like one would for a well-behaved puppy. That meant his Daddy liked what Daryl was doing so the archer continued to rub his face all over his Daddy’s thickening cock. He licked and nuzzled against his Daddy’s balls. Time passed but it felt like it stood still. His Daddy’s cock was everything. It was the reason he was alive. To be pleasure for it. To receive pleasure from it. It was like a second heart that kept him breathing, kept his blood pumping in his veins. 

Negan reached down and held Daryl’s face tight against his now-hard cock and he humped Daryl’s face wordlessly. The archer enjoyed the silky feel of his Daddy’s dick rubbing along his cheek, precum leaking and making the friction smoother. He drooled because he really wanted to take his Daddy’s cock in his own mouth, but his Daddy wanted to rut against his face and Daryl loved to be new things for his Daddy. Without words, Negan built up to an orgasm and Daryl felt the cum spray up into his hairline, warm on his scalp. Negan petted him, rubbing it in, sticky in his stringy hair. 

“Daddy’s had a long day, baby boy,” he said as he stood and went to the bathroom to wash off his hands. “I need the big bed to myself tonight. You can sleep in your bed on the floor.”

“Daddy? Should I put on my cuffs and spreader bar and cock cage and plug and-”

“Awww, baby. I was neglectful again. Daddy needs to tell you every little thing, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, Daddy. I don’t know how to figure out what I’m supposed to do.”

“That’s right darlin’. You don’t need to think anymore. Daddy does all the thinking for you.”

“Yeah.”

Negan put the cage back on Daryl and locked it up. He teased his baby boy with a quick pinch of a nipple and Daryl giggled. “I might wake up and need you so let’s go ahead and get you in position, Ok?” Negan said as he cuffed Daryl’s hands behind his back and affixed his ankles with the spreader bar. He situated Daryl in his dog bed so that he was laying on his belly. “Tell you what, Darlin’. You been so good. You don’t have to keep your ass raised up tonight. I can just lift up your hips and start fucking you if I need to. You get some good rest.”

“Are you sure, Daddy?”

“I’m sure.” Negan answered. “You need your rest. Tomorrow a group is scheduled to return from a long run and I’ll want to offer you as a reward for them. Daddy loves to get as much use out of your holes as he can.”

Daryl’s heart sank just a bit. He didn’t really like other people touching him. But if it made his Daddy happy, Daryl would be proud to do it.

________________________

**Meeting place C. PQ:BR (11:45 pm. Under the windmill at the Dairy farm out past Senoia):**

Rick paced and checked his clunky watch again. He held it to his ear to make sure it was still keeping time. 

“It’s just now 11:45,” Carol said quietly. “Calm down.” 

Rick nodded and ran a hand through his wavy hair. Daryl wasn’t right. He wasn't able to read the man the way he used to be able to. He couldn’t communicate. It was like Daryl’s eyes were flooded. Like a clear blue lake clouded over from too much rain and silt. The past two nights he’d barely slept. But he was ready. Focused. He’d long since accepted the fact that the affection he felt for the archer was more than just a loyal friendship. He needed Daryl back in a million different ways. He looked at his people. All armed and ready in case Spencer’s report was that an extrication was possible immediately. Carol. Aaron. Michonne. Abraham. Eugene and Gabriel. Carl, no longer a teen but a hardened warrior and an unexpectedly better shot now despite the missing eye. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only maybe twenty minutes of waiting, Rick heard the sounds of a slow moving vehicle, headlights off and driving only by the light of the moon. The army vehicle stopped and Spencer got out. He looked the same, but something was off. He greeted everyone, a hug or a handshake. When he got to Rick he squeezed the leader on the shoulder and looked to Carol as he started talking. Rick figured out what it was. Spencer would not look Rick in the eye. 

“It’s not good,” he said to everyone, eyes on Carol as he spoke.

“We’re ready. Armed. Plenty of ammo. We can go in now-” Rick started, but he was cut off as Carol spoke over him.

“Do you have a plan?” she asked Spencer, shooting a motherly glare over to Rick.

Spencer nodded. “It’s now. We have to do it now. We can’t wait.”

Rick opened the passenger door of Spencer’s jeep. “Great, let’s go.”

“Rick, wait.” Spencer still kept his eyes at Rick’s feet. “You need to understand that this won’t be easy.”

“Nothin’s ever easy no more,” Rick said, his voice thick with Georgia twang and full of determination.

“That’s not what I mean,” Spencer said. He looked back to Carol. “Daryl has been tortured. He will not come with us willingly.”

“He was just afraid of Negan retaliating the other day during the pick-up,” Carl said, his voice sounding so much like a man now. So much like his father. “One shot to Negan’s head and Daryl won’t have a choice but to shake it off and-”

“There will be no shaking anything off. I don’t know how else to tell you this, Rick. But he’s been brainwashed in the most intense ways you can imagine. Stockholm syndrome or whatever you call it.”

“And you sat there and let it happen!?” Rick shouted moving towards the spy and ready to throw a punch.

“Rick! Rick!” It was Gabriel. He put a hand to Rick’s chest to hold him back. “Our fight isn’t with Spencer. Save this for the Saviors. Save it for Negan.”

“I’ve only been in-compound for four weeks, Rick. They had him two months before I even had eyes on him. He was already gone,” Spencer explained. 

“Enough of this As The World Turns, soap-opera, high-drama bullshit. Tell us where and how and let’s get this shit done. We are locked and loaded. We just need you to point a finger in the right direction and say ‘Go’,” Abraham bellowed.

“Don’t worry, Rick,” Eugene said. “We can assess the damage when we have Daryl safely back in our home turf. Daryl can find his way through woods ass-high with poison ivy and come out the other end not even scratchin’ an itch. We just need to get him physically from point A to point B and the rest will come natural. Instincts. He’ll come back.”

Rick looked at Spencer but the man’s expression remained extremely doubtful, and that made Rick sick to his stomach.

“Let’s go,” Michonne said succinctly and she climbed into the bed of the army jeep Spencer was driving. Everyone else followed as Spencer gave details.

“North-Northwest. All back roads. No lights. I needed a full moon to plan this. 45 clicks to the top of the mountain,” Spencer pointed in the right direction and Rick squinted to see the rise of land. “A large group is out on a run further North, so there aren't as many guards as usual onsite. Six men at the front of the compound. They know I’m out with another guy doing rounds.”

“Where’s the other guy?” Abraham asked.

“Dead in a ditch. A mother’s worst nightmare,” Spencer answered. He pointed to Aaron. “You look most like him.” Spencer leaned into the front seat and pulled out a hat and jacket. “Got a little blood on his hat, but they won’t notice in the dim light. “Put this on and you ride shotgun. Everyone else quiet in back. The Jeep will get parked in the same spot it always is, right next to the entrance to the kitchen. Follow me in the doors. It will be empty this time of night. If we see anyone, silencers only. Back staircase goes up to Negan’s room and-”

“I want to get Daryl first. He’s the priority,” Rick interrupted. 

“Daryl is _in_ Negan’s room, Rick,” Spencer answered with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Time to get serious. 
> 
> This story grew more than I'd anticipated and I hadn't given it an MCD warning. Though Negan has only had one scene in canon, I guess in this fic, he's techincally a major character. In order to progress to a Rickyl end, I think Negan will need to be eliminated and that may literally be by death. 
> 
> So here's what I want to do- in the next chapter I will put a bold, capped warning that anyone who doesn't want Negan to die should stop reading the chapter. 
> 
> I will continue this story with a goal of Rickyl. But once it's done, I'll write an alternate ending where the raid doesn't work and Negan keeps Daryl.
> 
> I hope a lot of you are eager for the rescue and for the new dynamic of Rick having to figure out from Daryl what he now needs. As always, I look forward to hearing any thoughts, ideas or suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for Beta'ing! If it weren't for her I'd have spelled Carol wrong throughout this entire chapter!  
> Also thanks to Hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_gold for a lot of the ideas you'll see here! He's got a fantastically sick mind just like I do! (If you haven't read him, check out [Use Your Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5965312/chapters/13709362)!
> 
> Halfway through this chap will be a warning for those of you who don't want the Negaryl relationship to end.

They’d worked like a military unit in the past. In fact, it was cruel irony that their dress rehearsal for this rescue was the raid on one of Negan’s smaller compounds. The one where Rick, Daryl and the others moved like wind and whisper through hallways, assassinating dozens of Saviors, essentially sealing their eventual fate that put them in the here and now. Rick could still hear Negan’s words in his ear. He’d been haunted by them for months. 

_I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me..._

The end result of one bad decision after another was Daryl gone for months. Everything that had happened that night. Everything that had happened before it and since rested on Rick’s shoulders. He was at fault. 

They got through the gates as easily as Spencer said they would and they parked discreetly by a building in a big gated compound in the mountains. Spencer and Aaron got out and quietly shut doors as everyone else spilled out the back. All eyes were on Rick as he motioned for groups and signaled for how to break up and station for look out. Michonne and Aaron stayed out front. The rest moved forward, Spencer in the lead. Once inside the first door to the kitchen, Rick pointed two fingers at Eugene and Abraham and motioned to the door. They stood guard as the rest went through the kitchen to the back steps. They moved in complete silence and Rick fought off the distraction of how proud Daryl would be to see how quiet he’s learned to move. At the top steps he motioned for Gabriel and Carol to stand guard and they nodded, armed and alert. 

Spencer used hand signals and eyes to silently argue with Rick on his decision about who made the final leg of the journey, but Rick was as stubborn as ever. And he knew Carl wanted vengeance as badly as he did. Finally, Spencer gave up and led Carl and Rick down a hallway. They got to a door and Spencer took out a key and put it in the locked door, slowly twisting open the knob. “Be ready for anything. Take the shot as soon as you have it. Careful of where Daryl might be,” he said, barely a whisper.

_________________________________

Daryl stirred. He was a light sleeper. Always had been. He heard the familiar sound of his daddy getting out of bed and he knew what that meant. He needed Daryl. It brought a proud smile to the archer’s lips. His Daddy needed him. In the middle of the night his Daddy didn’t usually say much. He just needed a hole to rut into. Well, not just any hole. He needed Daryl’s hole. 

He heard Negan walk to the bathroom and take a piss and Daryl’s excited heart sank a bit. He could tell by the sound that Negan was pissing into a bottle for later, but Daryl much preferred drinking it warm and straight from his Daddy. But it would be ok, because he would get to be held and caressed and encouraged as he drank. And best of all he would be told he was a good boy. His Daddy’s very good boy. When footsteps came over to Daryl’s feet he readied himself to move however his Daddy wanted to arrange him. He was in the same position he’d been left in when he was put to bed. He was flat on his stomach. His hands were cuffed behind his back. His clit was caged up and a spreader bar held his legs apart. 

He felt his Daddy move his hips up so that his face and shoulders were against the dog mattress he slept on and his ass was high in the air. But then Negan changed his mind and unlocked and removed the spreader bar. He rolled Daryl over like he was a rag doll and the archer tried to wiggle a bit to make his cuffed arms more comfortable under his own weight. He didn’t try too hard because he didn’t want to move in a direction his Daddy might not want. He looked up at his Daddy’s face as the man lifted Daryl’s legs and pushed his knees back. 

“Hold your legs up high for me, baby.,” he whispered.

Daryl obeyed, holding his legs wide open for his Daddy to take him. He knew he’d be able to hold the new position because he was very strong. He was _made_ to be fucked by his Daddy. He’d never done this before, though. Never been fucked so that he would be able to see the happiness he brings to his Daddy’s face. Daryl smiled but Negan didn’t notice. He was busy tugging out the plug and lining up. Only when he finally sank his cock deep into Daryl’s already-stretched hole, did he look up at his special boy. 

“I’m going to fuck you every way there is. There are so many things I haven’t done to you yet. So many things I have in my very active imagination and you’ll give them to me, right?” Negan whispered.

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered just as quietly.

“Tell me why,” Negan commanded as he started to thrust in and out. “Tell me why you will let me do whatever I want to your body wherever and whenever. I like to hear you say it.”

Daryl struggled a bit to speak clearly, the air in his lungs a little constricted from the way Negan was now pushing his legs almost over his head. “Because I’m only alive to please you. I want to please you. I need to, Daddy. It’s the only thing I’m good for.”

“That’s right, baby. You are worthless for the most part,”

Daryl started to pout at the sting of those words.

“No, no, no,” Negan whispered. “It’s ok that you have no worth other than being my cunt to breed. If you were good at anything else then I’d need to use you elsewhere instead of using you here like this when I need a cunt to fuck. So you see how it’s a good thing to be nothing? Being nothing is what made you so good at being mine.”

Daryl nodded in understanding. He knew he was nothing. He always knew that. He never thought he’d ever be as important as he now was to another human being. He smiled again at his Daddy, his body rocking gently against Negan’s thrusts, his clit feeling that electricity. His nipples aching to be touched. The feel of his Daddy’s thick cock filling him, dragging out and filling him again, over and over was absolute bliss. From below, looking up, seeing the pleasure in his Daddy’s face- Daryl thought he looked like God himself. 

The door squeaked and Negan, without even looking in the direction of the noise, whipped his hand in between the mattresses and pulled out the TRP pistol with the baseball bat etched in the walnut grip, holding it to Daryl’s forehead. Daryl was frozen in fear. “Daddy, what are you doing?” he whimpered.

“None of my men would DARE open my door at this time of night. That means whoever is standing at my door is not one of my men.” Negan said succinctly. “And my guess, baby boy, is that they are here to steal you away from me.”  
________________________________

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC DEATH AHEAD. FOR ANYONE WHO ONLY WANTS TO READ THE CONTINUATION OF NEGAN AND DARYL TOGETHER, PLEASE STOP READING AND WAIT FOR MY ALTERNATE ENDING. THIS FIC IS NOW IN A SERIES TITLED “WICKED” SO THAT I CAN ADD A SECONDARY FIC FOR AN ALTERNATE ENDING. THE STORY LINE THAT WILL CONTINUE HERE WILL BE RICKYL.**  
________________________________

Rick was not prepared, even after all of Spencer’s warnings, for what he walked in on. Daryl on the floor, on his back and Negan actively fucking him. In the dim moonlight Rick could make out words scribbled all over his archer’s body. He saw marks and scars he hadn’t remembered seeing before. Daryl’s hands seemed to be bound underneath him, his legs spread up over his head and the worst part… the thing he most didn’t expect to see… was the smile on Daryl’s lips. A smile of pure peace, like a priest looking up at Jesus on a golden cross above him. Rick was lining up a shot when the door squeaked and Negan moved his head out of Rick’s sites. The move was fast and subtle and suddenly Rick could see that he had a pistol to Daryl’s forehead.

Daryl spoke but it was not the voice Rick was used to hearing. Not the one he heard from months ago when they moved like one person on runs together. And not angry like he was on the pick-up. It was soft. Quiet. Timid and meek and a million other words that Rick never thought he’d use to describe this man’s voice. “Daddy, what are you doing?”

“None of my men would DARE open my door at this time of night. That means whoever is standing at my door is not one of my men.” Negan said succinctly. “And my guess, baby boy, is that they are here to steal you away from me.”

Rick shot eyes over to Spencer. His gun was raised and pointed at Negan. He was certain that Carl’s was, too. But they didn’t have the shot. Not with Daryl in the position he was in. 

“To whom do I have the pleasure of welcoming into my personal residence? I’m going to take a shot in the dark here, as it were. Rick? You there?” Negan spoke confidently as if he had complete control of the situation. He kept his head down and his eyes on Daryl.

“I’m here,” Rick said. “And so are some friends. You wanna live... you’ll back away now.”

“You won’t let Daryl die, Rick. We _all,_ know _that_.”

“Daddy, I’m really scared,” Daryl whispered from below the insane leader.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, Darlin’. Everything is going to be just fine, you know why?”

“Why, Daddy?”

“Because even though all us big tough men have the guns all pointed this way and that way and everyone’s all amped up and ready to slip on the trigger... you’re the one who get’s to say your piece.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, Daddy,” Daryl whispered extra quietly, clearly hoping the other’s wouldn’t hear. 

“You tell these intruders to go away.”

“Go away,” Daryl parrotted, his voice a little louder now.

“You tell Rick you don’t want to go back with him.”

“Rick. I don’t wanna go back with you.” Daryl’s voice sounded so small. So scared.

“You tell them why you want to stay with me.”

Daryl hesitated. Rick couldn’t tell in the dim light if his archer had looked over to them or if his eyes had remained on the man above him. The words Daryl had been using were absolutely boggling Rick’s mind. He was horrified. 

“I’m… I’m my Daddy’s cunt and he needs me and ain’t nobody else needs me for nothin’ but this and it’s really important and I gotta stay,” Daryl said, his voice getting louder, the sound of panic spilling into it. “I don’t want anyone to steal me from my Daddy. Go away,” Daryl added, now in full tears.

“Awww… now look, Rick. You went and made him cry. And his ass is gripping at my cock like it’s a lifeline trying to keep me inside him. Don’t worry my good boy. I think this big mean Alexandrian is just about ready to take his friends and go home. Cause I’ll tell you what, Rick Grimes,” Negan released the safety and pulled back the hammer. “You ain’t gonna risk killing what you _think_ is yours.”

Rick pulled back the hammer of his own gun. He would not leave Daryl like this. There was no way. He heard Carl and Spencer do the same. At the sound of the defiant clicks, Negan swiveled his head towards them. “I SAID GET-”

The soft thwap of Carl’s weapon was followed by Negan collapsing in mid-sentence overtop of Daryl. And everything went into slow motion.

All Rick could hear were the sounds of Daryl’s screams, Negan’s body like a literal dead weight pinning him down. Tears and sobbing so hard that Rick could barely make out any of the words. Spencer raced into the room and grabbed an empty box from Negan’s desk and began packing things up from the nightstand and the bathroom. 

Rick ran over to pull Negan’s body off of the terrified archer. Daryl had wrapped his legs around Negan, screaming. “Daddy! Daddy!! Noooo!!!” 

Rick’s heart sank like it was tied to a heavy rock and dropped to the bottom of the ocean. The terror and the fear and the sheer panic in Daryl’s voice was excruciating and it hurt Rick more than a knife or a gun ever could. 

“I need to get him off you, Daryl. Unwrap your legs.” Rick pleaded, tugging at Negan’s arms. He struggled to keep his focus, tried hard not to read the words on Daryl’s torso and thighs. Tried not to notice the way his best friend was desperately attempting to keep Negan’s cock inside him with a vice-like grip, legs scrambling to keep the body close to him. Rick could tell by the scent in the air that Negan had lost control of his bladder when he was shot. Piss was leaking out of Daryl’s hole as he struggled to keep the softening dick inside him. When Rick finally got Negan pulled off the kicking archer, the man’s dick finally slipping from Daryl’s desperate grasp and Daryl started to howl in protest. Carol came up quickly beside Rick and slapped a hand over Daryl’s mouth as Rick let the body fall to the floor behind the bed, out of Daryl’s line of sight. 

Rick was in a near blind rage. What had this man done to break someone like Daryl Fucking Dixon. He wanted the man alive again just so he could kill him over and over until his anger and fury subsided. 

Rick pulled his knife from the sheath on the belt and held it to Negan’s throat. Carl had gotten a clean, quick headshot, but Rick wanted to see red. He needed blood on his hands. He needed vengeance. Needed to FEEL it in his fingers. He wanted to see the man’s insides. 

“I do not appreciate you _fucking_ my men,” Rick hissed, mimicking words similar to the ones that had haunted him all these months. “You have no idea how not. Cool. This. Shit. Is.” 

Rick shoved the knife in at his belly button and gutted the man up to his throat watching the blood spill out of him. He saw movement behind him and snapped out of his trance. Daryl. Daryl is the priority. Carol and Carl were now at Daryl’s sides as the archer tried to kick them away, leaning over with his arms still bound behind him, desperate to put eyes on Negan. Rick had a sense that he shouldn’t let Daryl see what he’d done. Spencer had been right. This wasn’t anything that could be shaken off. He resheathed the bloody knife and Rick knee-walked over to him, giving Carol a polite shove out of the way. He brushed Daryl’s hair back from his eyes, his hand getting tangled in what must have been dried cum. He shushed Daryl, a hand over his mouth and Rick’s lips close to his ear. “Please, Daryl. Everything is going to be ok. We need to get you home,” his voice cracked on the word home. “Find a key,” he whispered to Carl, then he noticed the cock cage and the tiny lock that kept it on. “Look for two keys.” Carl jumped up and started digging through drawers with Spencer. Carol held Daryl’s feet down to keep him from kicking. 

Gabriel popped his head in. “Making too much noise. We gotta go, NOW.” 

Daryl kept sobbing, crying out for his Daddy under Rick’s hand. 

“Daryl. I swear to you. Everything will be ok. I will take care of you. I will dedicate my entire fucking life to bringing you back from this. You mean everything to me. I need you,” Rick whispered.

Spencer had a box under his arm and he leaned down to whisper to Rick. “No time to unlock anything. I should have keys in the boxes. Got everything I could find. You and Gabriel just get him up and carry him out.”

Rick nodded, his eyes heavy with sadness, he could feel the swell of tears threatening. He pulled a sheet from the bed and wrapped Daryl’s body. Partly to cover his graffiti, no one else needed to see what had been done to him, and partly to help keep his legs together so he’d be easier to move. Rick gave Gabe a nod and the two lifted him, Rick at his head trying not to hurt the awkward angle of his cuffed arms as he lifted. Daryl was now just whimpering softly. 

“Need you quiet, buddy. Please. Please. Please be quiet for me.” 

Carol and Carl led the way back down to the Jeep, guns up and ready. Everyone fell in line from each watch point as they made their way back outside, no questions asked. They got in the vehicle, and Rick held Daryl tight to him. Aaron now gripping onto his legs to keep them from flailing. Rick held a hand back over Daryl’s mouth and pleaded with him again as Spencer drove towards the gate. 

“Please, we need to be quiet. There’s guards.” Daryl continued to whimper for his Daddy. Rick knew it was pointless. Finally he remembered the conversations between Daryl and Negan, the writing on Daryl’s body, the soft child-like voice from his archer. “Please be a good boy for me, Daryl. Be a good boy.” And at least for the moment, those words quieted the frantic man. 

Rick heard Spencer yell up to the guards at the gate. “Got a call from the team due back tomorrow. Ran into some trouble. Need to drive out with some supplies to fix the radiator and a couple flat tires.”

Rick looked at each of his family in the eye as they tried not to breathe in the back of the covered jeep. He looked down at Daryl and the man had finally just passed out. The gate opened and he held Daryl tighter as they drove safely through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics will really need to change now with Rick learning and Daryl being without his Daddy. Getting a little more challenging to write so the updates may be a little slower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thanks to AbbeyJewel! Typos, tense fixes and GOD- why do I always forget to use question marks!!?

The ride home was slow going. Roads were what they were and the light from the moon had dulled with the onset of cloud cover. Everyone was quiet, Daryl still asleep and tucked tight against Rick’s body. The only noise was the crunch of gravel under the tires and the occasional radio call back and forth to the Knights, Eugene on the radio giving coordinates.

Halfway back to Alexandria, with the sky still full-night, they heard the explosives and Rick ducked his head to look out the back as the sky lit up. Stage two of the plan to extricate Daryl was to destroy the compound. Rick had worked tirelessly with Hilltop, the Knights and several other communities to keep information flowing so that everyone would be ready when the opportunity presented itself. 

Abraham smiled and nodded at the lit up sky over the mountain range. “Looks like operation Fuck That Asshole was a success,” he whispered quietly.

Now that Negan and his camp were destroyed and relations with the other communities were strong, Rick would have the time to take care of what was now most important. What had been most important all these months. 

He looked down at Daryl. His face was gaunt, dark circles under his eyes and abrasions along his forehead that Rick did not want to admit were likely carpet burn. He ran a finger over the leather collar Daryl wore and he tugged gently at the lock on it, hoping for a miracle but not surprised when he didn’t get one. Despite everything, the archer looked incredibly peaceful in his sleep. Content. Rick worried, though. Spencer was right. This was nothing to be shaken off. It would be complicated and it would take time and patience. And Rick had to admit, patience was not his strong suit. He wanted his Daryl back now. He rubbed gently at Daryl’s arm where it twisted behind his back from the cuffs. He’d just have to learn to be patient. Because he was not going to abandon Daryl ever again. He would give this man anything he needed. Anything.

The Jeep slowed and pulled off to the side of the road. Out of habit, everyone gripped their weapons. Spencer came around to the back. “Lit up like a Christmas tree. You see?” he asked as he pulled down the gate. “Piss break if anyone needs it. Aaron was squirming up there. Couldn’t take it no more.” Carl and Eugene got out, but everyone else remained. Spencer stood guard by the back of the vehicle.

As the Jeep rocked from Eugene’s hop off, Daryl stirred. Rick looked up at Carol panicked. “Get near his legs in case he starts kicking,” Rick whispered.

“Walkers are gonna be worked up tonight after that explosion. Gotta keep him quiet,” Spencer warned. 

Rick looked down just in time to see Daryl’s eyes pop open. He blinked for a moment and Rick’s first thought was surprise that the archer didn’t immediately struggle against the cuffs, as if he just accepted the discomfort. Daryl looked around the jeep from face to face then looked up at Rick. He blinked again as if he were confused and trying to shake away the lingering wisps of a bad dream. 

“Daryl. It’s ok. We’re your friends and we are here to take care of you.”

For a millisecond, Rick was hopeful that Daryl would be calming down about everything. Maybe even happy to be rescued, but he should have known better. He was in that room. He heard how Daryl spoke to Negan. He _saw_ what Daryl let Negan do. 

“DADDY!!!” Daryl screamed, trying to roll himself out of Rick’s hold. Carol and Michonne both dropped to the bed of the Jeep to try to hold his legs down. Rick held on to the man tighter. 

“It’s ok,” Rick said louder, more concerned about Daryl hearing him than any walkers. “It’s ok, It’s ok. You know us. You know me. It’s Rick. It’s me.”

“DADDY!!! WHERE’S MY D-” 

Rick put a hand over Daryl’s mouth to at least muffled the screams. Eugene and Carl hopped back into the bed and Spencer got the vehicle moving again, faster than before. Daryl’s body seized and kicked and rocked, muffled cries a constant. They tried to keep him still and quiet as best they could. 

“Daryl, everything is going to be fine. You’re sick. We are going to make you better. Please calm down, buddy. We got you. We-”

“Rick?” Father Gabriel said. “You might just need to let him fight you like hell til he wears himself out. You’re wasting your breath trying to talk to him right now. He isn’t ready to see the light of day yet. Not ready to hear about it either.”

Rick nodded and stopped trying to soothe the man with words. He gave Daryl a little room to fight and struggle but still kept arms wrapped around him. Everyone waited and watched as Daryl screamed and tensed and struggled. Rick tried not to decipher the muffled shouts but some of them were too clear to ignore. “Daddy.” “Help.” “They’ll kill me.” “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

After a good twenty minutes, Daryl had settled into quiet sobbing. Rick still didn’t try to comfort him with any words, afraid they might have the opposite affect of what he intended. He just watched him, his heart broken at Daryl’s intense devastation. He rocked the archer a bit in his arms.

“Eugene. Get on the radio and get a hold of Maggie up at Hilltop. See if she can send Dr. Carson to meet us in Alexandria. We’re gonna need some professional advice.”

“All due respect, Rick. Dr. Carson is a girl parts doctor,” Eugene answered.

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Rick said and Eugene nodded and picked up the walkie to follow his instructions. 

They arrived at Alexandria before daybreak and were greeted by other Alexandrians already awake and excited about the news that was spreading through camp. Negan was defeated and the prodigal archer had returned. Spencer chased everyone off with a vague word about Daryl needing time to recover before he could get visitors.

Rick waited for everyone else to get out of the Jeep first and he told Spencer to drive them straight to the empty house next to the Grimes home. He’d keep Daryl there with a short list of people who would have access to him. He needed to protect Daryl from too much chaos and excitement, from too many prying eyes. By the time they got dropped off right outside the house, the sun was starting to lighten the low sky to the east. Aaron and Father Gabriel helped Rick carry Daryl, still sobbing but no longer screaming, into the house, putting him down gently on the large bed in a room at the back of the house.

Daryl started a steady stream of whispered pleas, his eyes squeezed shut, “I need my Daddy. I need my Daddy. I need my Daddy.”

“Aaron. Can you just stay here and watch him for a second?” Rick asked. Aaron nodded and stayed where he was by the door.

Rick walked out to the kitchen where Carol and Spencer were whispering. “Tell me everything I need to know here,” Rick interrupted. 

Spencer shook his head and stood. He dug around in the box he’d packed and came up with a set of keys. “Not sure if these are for the collar, the cuffs or the cage, but this might get him out of something. Only set we found I’m afraid.”

Rick took the key and put his hands on his hips. “I need to know-”

“I know what you need to know, Rick,” Spencer answered. “I think the best way is just for you to see for yourself. He reached into the box and pulled out a VHS tape. He handed it solemnly to Rick. 

“This will not be easy to watch. But it will help you understand some of the conditioning he’s been through. I only watched pieces when I first found it. But if you are going to try to bring him back, you should really watch the whole thing.”

Rick put the VHS tape on the kitchen table, a sour feeling in his stomach at thoughts of what must be on it. “Don’t have anything to play it in,” Rick said defiantly.

“I’ll get a VCR from Olivia. There’s a few in the supply room.”

“Fantastic,” Rick said, sarcastically. “Did Eugene get through to Hilltop?”

“Dr. Carson should be here in a few hours,” Carol said. She was calm and businesslike about it and Rick marveled again at how she became so strong and level-headed while he felt like he just lost control more and more as each day passed.

Spencer looked over to Rick again. “Eugene was right though. He _is_ just a ob/gyn. I might be able to help-”

“You’re right. What we need is a psychiatrist. No offense, Spence, but two years of pre-law psychology courses is not enough. We need more than you. Do we know if the Knights have anyone that could help?” 

“I’ll do some digging,” Carol said as she stood. 

Rick grabbed a bottle of water and a Kit Kat from his backpack. “Carol can you make something more substantial for him. He’s lost a lot of weight. We need to get some food in him.”

She nodded and left Rick with Spencer. They looked at each other a moment, the only sound was the quiet murmurs of “I need my Daddy. I need my Daddy.” from the back bedroom.

“What am I going to see on this tape, Spencer?”

“Nothing good,” he answered. “I’ll go see about that VHS player.”

Rick walked back to the bedroom and stood next to Aaron, watching as Daryl just rocked back and forth crying for his Daddy with his eyes squeezed shut. Rick put the water and the candy on the dresser and cocked his head for Aaron to follow him. He held up the keys. “Not sure what we can unlock with these. Only set we walked away with.”

“Well, I’m not sure which to hope for harder,” Aaron said, sympathetically. He gently held onto Daryl’s ankles to keep him from kicking as Rick tried to slide the key into the collar. It didn’t fit. He moved the sheet back so that he could get to the cage, squinting at it and knowing before he even tried that the key was too big for that lock. When he held the cage steady to try, Daryl’s eyes flew open again.

“NO! No!!! NO! That’s my Daddy’s!” He thrashed around as Aaron tried to steady him.

Rick pulled back without even trying the lock. The key was clearly too big.

“Ok. Ok. I’m leaving it, ok?” Rick said, trying to soothe his anxious friend.

Daryl’s eyes were puffy and red from what had now been literally hours of crying. He looked exhausted. 

“I’m going to roll you over to see if I can uncuff your hands, ok?”

The archer’s chest rose and fell dramatically. It was clear he was out of breath and losing the fight in him. He didn’t respond but he didn’t fight either as Rick and Aaron rolled him over. Rick paused at the sight of his back. Belt marks. Not the old scars that Rick knew about. But new ones. Fresh ones. And more words. _Whore. Cunt. Negan’s fuck hole. Fuck with Negan’s permission only._ And across his still broad shoulders were tick marks adding up to twenty-two. Rick paled at the meaning behind it. He shook loose from his shock and tried the key. The cuffs snapped open and Rick took them off and threw them on the floor.

As soon as Daryl was freed, he used his arms to scramble off the bed lightning quick and climb under it like a frightened puppy during a thunderstorm. His cries stopped and he was silent. Hunter silent. Hide and seek silent. Rick looked at Aaron, shook his head and tried not to smile. If the whole thing wasn’t so goddamn awful, it would be almost cute and he felt himself repressing an “oh no, where’s Daryl!” like he would play with Judith. 

He felt a bit of relief now that Daryl’s arms were no longer awkwardly bound. He wished the archer would let him massage his muscles. The restraints must have been painful and Rick was sure he was in discomfort. His whole body spoke of hurt and pain and torture. 

Rick looked over at the food and water and decided not to push it quite yet. Daryl was calm and quiet. “You can get back to Eric if you want,” Rick said. 

Aaron shook his head. “He told me to stay here and help in any way you need.”

Rick put his hands in his pockets. “I appreciate it. If you could just hang out here a bit? Let me know if he needs anything. If he moves or talks. I have some things to look into.” He walked out to the now-empty kitchen and looked at the box Spencer had packed like it might,quite literally, come to life and bite him. Whatever was inside couldn’t be any worse than the tape that drew his attention like a neon sign from where it sat on the kitchen table, the words _Training Daryl_ in sharpie along the spine of it. Rick rooted through the box. A bar with cuffs on either end. He tried the keys in his pocket and they worked in the device. As much as he hated it, he might need to resort to restraining Daryl if he continued to fight them. The man needed to eat. To drink. To have his wounds looked over by a doctor.

Everything else was mostly plugs and vibrators. Rick only recognized what they were from some seedy porn Shane made him watch back in the day. There was some kind of gag with a ball on it. A couple bottles of lube. There was a bag of clothespins. Rick had no damn clue what they were for. There was a baby bottle that looked like it had apple juice in it. That must have been how Negan was getting him to drink. At the bottom of the box was something soft and worn. Rick pulled it out, held it up, and ran his fingers reverently over it. It was the angel wing vest that Daryl had worn every day for all those years they’d been together. The sight of it brought a tightness to Rick’s throat. 

His mind flashed to a thousand memories of Daryl. Encouraging smiles, unexpected touches, loyal eyes. He remembered Daryl appearing very much like a literal angel when they were on the road with the Claimers, his arms raised and offering himself for the lives of the others. He remembered Daryl face, his curt nod after each time, dozens of times, that he saved Rick’s life at the last minute. He remembered the sight of him on his knees before Gareth, a gag in his mouth. And Rick shook his head at the thought of that moment. They would have never believed at the time that there was anything worse than Terminus. Rick thought about the look in Daryl’s eyes when he told the archer he was family. He was a brother. That Rick needed him. All those moments that Rick let pass instead of saying what he really wanted to. That he loved Daryl. He was _in_ love with Daryl. 

Rick suddenly had an overwhelming desire to take care of his lost archer, to baby him for the rest of his life if that’s what it took. He would make that man understand how important he was, how much he meant to Rick. 

He held the leather close to his nose and closed his eyes as he let the scent of it trigger more memories. Sleeping close together during their first winter. Sitting shoulder to shoulder on watches or for meals. Rick didn’t know at what point he’d started crying but he had the privacy so he let the tears flow as he remembered that night with Negan so many months ago. Daryl had been so weak from his injury. He’d been losing blood. Rick could tell he was disoriented but even in that state he stood up and offered himself… yet again… to spare Rick harm. To spare Carl. Rick cursed himself for all the missed opportunities he’d had all these years to let Daryl know how important he was. It was dawning on him that Daryl had always been starved for affection and Negan capitalized on it. And that was on Rick.

There was a quick knock at the front door and Rick wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm and folded the vest. Spencer came in with a VCR. He gave Rick a nod. 

“I’ll set it up in the living room.” 

Rick nodded back wordlessly. He was packing everything back in the box when Spencer came back in.

“It’s set up. How’s he doing?”

“He’s uncuffed and hiding under the bed like a frightened child,” Rick answered, picking the bottle back up. “Was Negan feeding him apple juice out of a fucking baby bottle?”

“It’s not apple juice, Rick. Watch the tapes.” 

“Well, what the fuck is it? Liquor? Were they keeping him drunk or something?” Rick asked as he twisted off the cap and smelled it. He pulled his head away at the unmistakeable smell of a men’s room and closed his eyes to steady his boiling anger. He closed his eyes, his jaw set tight. The downside of your mortal enemy being dead was that you had no one to kill to make the rage go away. 

“Urine?”

“It was a way to show him his place and psychologically it-” Before Spencer could finish the sentence Rick was on him, punching, punching, punching. They were on the ground, Spencer struggling to push Rick off but the enraged leader landed one punch after another. 

“How could you let this happen? You were there! You should have gotten him out the day you saw him!” Rick was screaming but the sound of his voice in his own ears was hazy and far away like he was in a tunnel. Suddenly arms were around him and he looked up to see Aaron pulling him off. 

“Rick! You can’t put this on him. You can’t. He risked his life to get Daryl back,” Aaron was saying as Rick continued to struggle against his hold. 

“It’s ok,” Spencer told Aaron. “I understand. He’s angry. He’s gonna be angrier. Let’s just keep an eye on Daryl while Rick gets up to speed with the video tapes.” Spencer grabbed a towel from the oven handle and held it to his bleeding nose. 

Spencer locked the front door then took the video tape and put it in the recorder. He handed an out-of-breath Rick the remote. “Push play. You need to get this over with. If you need to hit something, Abe has a punching bag in his basement.”

Spencer and Aaron disappeared into Daryl’s room and closed the door softly behind them. 

Rick sat down on the coffee table, braced himself and pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks- need a couple bridge chapters before we can really get down and dirty again! Lol! 
> 
> Bear with me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to AbbeyJewel for the beta! :-)

Rick watched the entire video. It was a splicing together of moments from Daryl being strapped to a chair in a dungeon, to Daryl willingly going to all fours and begging his Daddy to fuck his cunt. All the moments from beginning to end stunned Rick as he watched, unblinking. Negan hand feeding Daryl. Feeding him nothing but cum and piss for what seemed like days at a time. Holding the archer’s cock as he pissed. Brainwashing Daryl, conditioning him. Convincing him that he was nothing but a hole for Negan to fuck. Convincing him that eating too much food would make him sick. That eating anything not fed directly to him from Negan would make him sick. Training him to be needy for affection and praise. By the end it was clear that Daryl was insatiable about being filled. He was convinced that Negan cared about him and that he could do nothing without his Daddy’s help or permission. 

Rick was sick to his stomach by the time the tape clicked to a stop. But the worst part were his own body’s responses to some of the scenes where Daryl was begging and pleading to be filled, whimpering in pleasure, cumming untouched. The video made clear that Daryl was deeply brainwashed. The way Negan talked him into believing these things about himself… it was simply unimaginable. And it was possibly the only way Rick would be able to recondition him. Some kind of psychological retaliation. It wasn’t going to be just force or patience. It was going to be beating Negan at his own game. Using Daryl’s openness to suggestion to bring him back to a more comfortable and happy lifestyle. After the video, Rick had lost all hope that Daryl would be his old self again. Ever. All Rick would be able to do is get Daryl to trust him again, learn to adjust to Daryl’s needs and for Daryl to understand his worth is more than what Negan had made him believe.

Rick got up and paced a bit, running a hand through his wavy hair before walking back to the bedroom. Spencer was sitting quietly in a chair. Aaron on the floor.

“Has he said anything? Made any noise?” Rick asked.

“No. You ok?” Spence asked.

Rick nodded. He wasn’t going to take it out on Spencer anymore. If the man saw this… knew this. And stayed to complete his mission? Well, he had to know that whole time if he was caught the punishment would be godawful. And he remained. And he completed the task. 

Rick laid down on the floor and looked under the bed. “Hasn’t moved a muscle,” Aaron said. 

Daryl was in the fetal position with a thumb in his mouth, his eyes closed and his face slack with sleep. The leader stayed there watching him until he heard the bustle of activity in the kitchen that could only be the arrival of Dr. Carson. The doctor walked in with a bag of supplies. Abe was with him and Rick nodded for him to follow. “Did Eugene give you an overview?” Rick asked the doctor. 

“Yes, I got the gist,” Dr. Carson said. “I’ll do what I can, but this isn’t going to be my area of expertise,” he said as they entered the room. 

“He’s under the bed. Give us a sec to get him out,” Rick said, waving his hand to an empty chair in the room. Abe, Aaron, and Spencer stood by, waiting for Rick’s instruction as the leader bent down again and reached a hand under the bed to brush at Daryl’s sweat-damp hair. 

“Hey, buddy. Can you come out for us like a good boy? We have a doctor that needs to check on you.”

Daryl’s eyes opened and he started squirming instantly, clearly overwhelmed with some kind of discomfort. 

“Come on out,” Rick said again.

“No,” the archer said around his thumb. “I’m waiting for my Daddy.”

Rick cocked his head. The poor guy was so fucked over that he must not have a very reliable memory. If he didn’t remember that Negan was dead, Rick might have to exploit that.

“Your Daddy said you should come out and have the doctor look at you. Remember how much your Daddy cares about you? He doesn’t want you sick, right?” Rick tasted bile in his throat as he tried to speak kindly of the man who brutally raped his best friend for nearly four months. “Will you come out for us?”

“No.”

“But if you don’t that makes you a bad boy. You don’t want to be bad, do you?”

Daryl blinked. “No.”

“Then come on out, ok. Please.” Rick reached under and put a hand on the archer’s wrist. He needed the get the man out and looked after. Dr. Carson wasn’t going to wait forever. He was the only Doctor in four communities. 

When Rick tugged on his arm, Daryl started screaming and kicking again. “No!!!!!!!!! NOOO!!! I need my Daddy! I need my Daddy!”

Rick looked back and saw that Aaron and Abe were already coming to the corners of the bed to help lift it. Dr. Carson nodded his understanding as he and Spencer went to the head of the bed and all four men lifted on the count of three. Rick slid in, wrapped an arm around Daryl, despite the windmill of arms and legs fighting against him, and pulled him out. Once the bed was lowered, Abe and Aaron grabbed Daryl’s legs as Spencer ran out to the kitchen. The handcuffs Rick had removed were in his reach and he grabbed them. Dr. Carson helped subdue Daryl’s arms and they re-cuffed his hands in front of him, Rick behind him with arms wrapped around his torso. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok. It’s ok,” he kept whispering, certain he wasn’t heard over the sound of Daryl’s own screams. Spencer came back with the cuffs on the bar and strapped Daryl’s ankles into it. Abe and Rick lifted him to the bed. Daryl continued to thrash and cry. “Daddy!!!!! I have to pee. I need my Daddy and I just need him. I don’t feel good! Daddy!!!”

Dr. Carson dug in his bag and got a syringe. “A strong sedative,” he said to Rick. “I can’t examine him like this.” 

Rick nodded, giving his permission and he watched Daryl’s fight slowly fade after the doctor administered the shot into his arm. He fought to keep his eyes open.

Dr. Carson started checking all his bruises and cuts. He lingered on the brand, checking for infection. He checked his eyes, his ears. Tugged open his mouth and looked inside. Took his temperature and his blood pressure.

“You hanging in there, buddy?” Rick asked Daryl as he ran a hand back through the archer’s hair. 

“Mmmy Dadddy,” Daryl said groggily. 

“Let’s turn him over,” Dr. Carlson said as he looked to Aaron and Abe for help. Daryl moaned and grumbled at the movement. 

The doctor put on a glove and Rick looked away as he checked Daryl’s backside for tearing. Daryl moaned at the intrusion, trying to push up into it. “Pllleasse,” he slurred.

“I’m surprised there’s not more damage back here. But it makes sense if he was willingly taking it. He’s… uhh used to being filled,” the doctor said awkwardly. When the doctor removed his finger, Daryl started sobbing again. “Pleasssse. Pleasssse. Mmmore. I’ll be gooood.”

They turned him back over and Rick made sure he was as comfortable as possible. The doctor pulled out several more syringes and put them on the dresser. “More sedatives if you need them. Only use them if you have to. What you really need to do is start working on reconditioning him, not just drugging him into complacency.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“No infections, all his wounds are healing. But he’s severely malnourished and underfed. Fixing that needs to be a priority.”

“What if… what if I can’t get him to eat? Or drink? He’s been refusing already and I know he’s gotta be starving.”

Dr. Carson looked back down at Daryl. “I’ll stay in town overnight. If you can’t get solid food in him by tomorrow morning, we’ll put him on an IV to keep him hydrated and get him some much needed vitamins. That’s not ideal though. Ideally… he needs to open his mouth and chew.”

“Yeah. Ok. Thanks for coming,” Rick said, his eyes still on Daryl. The archer’s eyelids were droopy but he was fighting like hell to keep them open. They kept eyes on each other as Rick heard the doctor pack and leave. 

“Everyone get out, ok? I need to spend some time with him,” Rick said without much fire. “Send Carol in when she gets back with real food.”

Aaron, Abe and Spencer left without protest and Rick pulled a chair up to the bedside. 

“You said you have to pee. Do you want me to help you?” Rick asked, a hand constantly carding through Daryl’s hair.

“Nuh uh. I’ll wait for mmmy Daddy. Imma good boy for him.”

“You are a good boy, buddy. You’re an amazing boy.” Rick watched Daryl fight at sleep a bit, then got the water and Kit Kat and sat back down.

“I need my Daddy,” Daryl said when he saw what was in Rick’s hands.

“He’s not here, Daryl. I have to look after you for a while, ok?”

Daryl blinked, his expression blank and tired. “I can’t do anything w’thout mmmy Daddy.” It was just a simple statement that time. Not a whine or a plea. Just a … fact. Rick wasn’t sure if it hurt more to hear his screams or more to hear the sound of his drowsy voice just stating the simple facts of his life now.

Rick forced himself to ignore it. He had to focus on food and water. “Are you hungry? Looks like you haven't had much lately. Got us some Kit Kats. Your favorite, remember?” 

Daryl looked at the chocolate stick that Rick was extending to him. His stomach growled at the sight of the food, but he didn’t reach for it. “Mmmmy Daddy feeds me,” Daryl said. “I only can eat what Daddy feeds me or else I’ll get real sick.”

“Daryl, please. Do you think your Daddy would want you to starve to death? That doesn’t sound like a very good Daddy to me.”

Daryl frowned. “I have the best Daddy and I am his favorite good boy,” he said so softly that Rick almost didn’t hear. He was still naked on the bed and was clearly used to being stripped naked because he showed no signs of modesty or shyness at his exposed body. Rick looked the archer up and down again, a shiver running down his spine at the brand. He’d seen it happen on the video. Heard the screams and then Daryl _thanking_ Negan afterwards.

Rick took a bite of the candy. “It’s really good, buddy,” he said with his mouth full. He tried again to hand it to Daryl but the archer shook his head. 

Rick put the candy down. “I understand. Eating is hard. Can you just drink for me? Please? Just a little?”

Daryl shook his head no. 

“Daryl, you HAVE to drink. That’s not an option,” Rick said, his voice coming out more forceful than he’d intended. 

He remembered the way Negan would hold bottles of water for Daryl at the beginning, before it turned mostly to baby bottles.

Rick took a sip from the water and stood up next to Daryl. “How about I hold this up for you?” Daryl looked closely at the bottle and shook his head. “The hole is too big. I’ll choke and die.”

Rick tried not to show his exasperation. He petted at Daryl’s hair again and his heart fluttered when the archer pushed his head into the touch. Not much of a movement but the hint of wanting the affection Rick was so ready to give. Rick whispered a soft “Good boy” for it and searched Daryl’s expression for the kind of bliss he showed in the video after Negan would praise him. It wasn’t there. It wasn’t there _yet_ , Rick thought. Grimes’ don’t quit. Ever.

Daryl continued to fight sleep, his eyelids snapping back awake each time then finally drifted completely shut. He didn’t struggle at the cuffs on his wrists and ankles and Rick had to assume it was because he was so used to them.

“Do you think you’ll be ok a minute by yourself?” Rick asked.

“Are you going to get my Daddy?” 

“I’ll see what I can do, Ok?”

“Ok. Tell Daddy I have to pee but I won’t till he gets here, ok? Cause that’s the rule an’ I‘mm a good boy.”

“I’ll tell him,” Rick said. 

Abe was in the kitchen with Eugene when Rick walked out.

“Anything I can do to help, Rick? Untwisting the mind is not within my skill set but I can run errands. Get you anything you need. I can be resourceful.”

“Actually I could use your help,” Rick said. He grabbed a pen and paper from the coffee table in the living room and sat down to write, his memory of the video tape unfortunately crystal clear. He hit eject on the VCR and handed the paper and tape to the scientist. “Can you splice together Negan’s voice from this tape so that we get these sentences?”

Rick read his work over Eugene’s shoulder-

_Daryl, You are a good boy. I have work. Rick is going to take good care of my baby boy. Listen. Do what Rick says. He will be your Daddy until I get back. That is the new rule._

“I’m pretty sure all those words are there,” Rick said. 

“Roger that, chief. I’ll get it done quicker than a jackrabbit on a blind date.”

“Eugene. Don’t let anyone else see that tape. And make sure I get it back when you’re done.”

Eugene nodded, unhooked the VCR, tucked everything under his arm and left. 

Rick went back in to find Daryl fast asleep. He got a bowl of warm water and soap and tried to gently clean the cum out of his hair. He gave Daryl a full sponge bath, careful with all his wounds. When he cleaned around Daryl’s cage, the archer lost control of himself in his sleep and wet the bed. Rick had remembered the devastation in Daryl from the video when lost control of his bladder after the pick up a few days ago, so he was immensely relieved that the man didn’t wake. 

He carefully cleaned up the mess as best he could before calling Abe in to help him change the sheets. A few hours later Eugene arrived with the tape and Carol brought over a casserole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel as always for the awesome job as Beta!!
> 
> It's Rickyl Time!

Rick made it abundantly clear that he wanted everyone the fuck out of the house. There were some protests. Some “You might need an extra set of hands” and some “I can helps”. But when Rick Grimes wanted people to understand that his polite request was actually an order, he had a way of delivering his words so they were completely clear.

Rick was alone in the kitchen. The casserole didn’t smell fantastic because Carol purposefully made it bland so Daryl wouldn’t get sick on spices he might not be used to anymore. Eugene had the other walkie talkie and was next door with Carol waiting for Rick’s call to get started on the message. Rick took the walkie and the box of Daryl’s things into the back bedroom. 

Daryl stirred when Rick walked in. The sedative had to be wearing off so Rick had to act quick.

“I have him here, Negan,” Rick said into the walkie. That was Eugene’s cue to begin with the cobbled together soundtrack. Daryl cocked his head and sat up, hands still cuffed in front of him and spreader bar still binding his ankles in place.

“Is that my Daddy?”

Rick nodded. The walkie sprang to life with static, then “Daryl.”

“Daddy,” Daryl said softly, a giant smile springing to life on his face.

“You are a good boy,” the voice from the walkie said.

Daryl looked up at Rick. “See? I’m his good boy.” Rick held the button down and put it in front of Daryl’s mouth. “Go ahead and talk to him, buddy.”

“Daddy, are you coming to get me soon?”

Rick waited, already knowing the next line. 

“I have work. Rick is going to take good care of my baby boy.”

Daryl looked from the walkie back to Rick with a pout. Rick depressed the button again and held it to Daryl’s mouth. “Daddy? I don’t want to be here. I want to come home. I need you.”

The sadness in Daryl’s voice ripped Rick’s heart in two. He was in so deep. 

“Listen,” Negan’s voice said, “Do what Rick says. He will be your Daddy until I get back.”

“But… I only want you to be my Daddy,” Daryl pouted.

“That is the new rule,” Negan’s voice said.

Rick knew that was all they had recorded. “I’ll take very good care of him for you, Negan. I’m sure he’ll be a good boy for me because it’s what you want of him. We’ll wait to hear from you. Over and out.”

Rick put the walkie down and went back to get the bottle of water he’d tried to encourage Daryl to drink earlier. “I want you to drink water for me Daryl. I’m not asking, I’m ordering. You can drink out of this for me, or I’ll put it in a clean baby bottle for you. You tell me.”

Daryl looked at Rick, blinking fast as he thought. “I want to do the one you want.”

Rick sighed. He would play this game. He would be Daryl’s Daddy for now. Hell, he’d be Daryl’s Daddy forever if it was needed, but not without trying. Trying just a little to get him to make decisions and think for himself again.

“I want you to pick. That’s what I want,” Rick said, his voice soft.

Daryl looked at the water bottle and made a face. “I like my other bottle better.”

“Ok. Good boy. I’ll get, ok?”

Daryl nodded and stayed in his place on the bed while Rick went out to get the bottle that had been cleaned and filled it with water. He went back to Daryl’s room and climbed up on the bed, mimicking the way Negan would feed Daryl, and the archer settled into Rick’s arms without instruction. He drank, finally, as Rick held the bottle with one hand and brushed a gentle hand across his hips with the other. Daryl kept his eyes on Rick’s the whole time. 

Half way through it, Rick tugged it out. “I think we need to get something substantial in you, okay. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok!” Daryl said excitedly. 

Rick went out into the kitchen and piled some of the casserole on a plate. When he returned, Daryl had turned himself around. He was on all fours, his ass in the air. Rick remembered his phrasing and rolled his eyes. He was going to have to move forward with everything. Do everything the way Negan did it before making any attempt to change things. 

“Oh, you need… to be filled up,” Rick stammered.

“Please, Daddy. I’ve been empty a real long time.”

Rick put the plate down, selected a modest sized plug and lubed it. He went to Daryl and the man was already gaping open and eager. He slid it in wordlessly and watched as Daryl’s whole body relaxed as it was pressed inside him. He moaned softly. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“On your knees on the floor,” Rick commanded, assuming he’d have an easier time feeding him if he ate from his knees like he had so often on the tape. Daryl obeyed. “Eat.” Rick instructed.

He pulled a piece of chicken out of the casserole with his fingers. Daryl opened his mouth and accepted it. “Go on and chew it,” Rick encouraged and Daryl did. They repeated it several times until all the chunks of chicken and carrots were gone from the plate and Rick swiped his fingers through the bland juices and placed two fingers on Daryl’s tongue for him to suck them clean. 

Rick had wanted Daryl for an incredibly long time. And here he was for the taking. All he had to do was take. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight of the archer naked and on his knees before Rick. It was a scene Rick had imagined a thousand times in the last few years and if he’d have acted on it, who knows how things would have turned out. Maybe Daryl would have never been taken. Maybe he’d have been baring himself before Rick like this but without the scars and words and the fucking brand. Daryl’s pupils had gone black like an eclipse of the sun, once bright then suddenly gone.

It was what Daryl needed. He needed to be fucked. He needed to be owned. It would be the only way to sell the instruction that Rick was to be his new Daddy. And the worst part was, that Rick was looking forward to taking him. Was it any better using Daryl like this because Rick loved him and Negan clearly never did? Rick didn’t know the answer. 

“Was I a good boy for eating my food, Daddy?” Daryl whispered seductively like _he_ was the one trying to seduce _Rick_.

“Yes, Angel. You were a good boy. You deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered. He’s eyes were just hungry eager voids. Rick missed the man he used to see in there but this was still his Daryl. And Daryl wanted… no needed... Rick to fuck him. Rick could do that. He’d wanted to do that for years. If he used the same kind of words as Negan, it would be easier to pull Daryl to Rick’s side. That had to be the way to start and Rick was only partially sick at the thought of it. He had a long term plan. And this was a necessary part.

“What would you like as a reward?”

“I want you to need me,” Daryl said. It was unexpected. Much softer and sweeter than Rick would have guessed his answer to be after the tape.

“I do need you, Daryl.”

Daryl awkwardly pulled the plug out with his cuffed hands and he got to all fours before Rick with his ass in the air. 

“I’m glad to be watching you, Daryl. Glad to have your cunt for myself. I need to cum. I need your help.”

“Fuck me, Daddy. Please. I want to help you.”

Rick stood and took his clothes off, his eyes devouring every inch of Daryl’s exposed flesh, scars and all. He got the lube and prepped himself and looked down at Daryl. His hole was opening and closing on it’s own, So. Fucking. Eager.

“You want Daddy’s cock in you so bad, don’t you, Angel?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please.”

“I understand you can cum just from a dick in your ass, is that true?” Rick asked.

“Yes, Daddy. I can only cum that way cause that’s how I’m made. Making my Daddy or my real Daddy cum is what I was born for. It’s my most important thing.” 

Rick cringed momentarily at “real Daddy”. 

“I would actually really like to see that Daryl. To see you cum on just my dick alone.” Rick loved Daryl. Intimately. Intensely. But the world was an insane place, and the leader was finding it easier than he thought to slip into this role for his friend. He finally pressed in hard and fast, Daryl latching onto him with a tight heat. It was more sensation than he’d ever felt. 

“Oh, God. Daddy. Fuck me. Fuck my cunt. Please. I’ll be good for you.”

Rick started a rhythm and his cock felt amazing buried deep inside the archer. He hadn’t had this in so fucking long. Not since the damn prison with Lori and this was way fucking hotter than Lori. Daryl had lost weight, but his shoulders were still broad, his hair still long and stringy, his husky voice still Daryl’s voice.

“Daddy, thank you. Thank you for fucking my cunt. I need you. I need you,” Daryl murmured as he started to back into the rut himself, taking on the lion’s share of the movements.

“I need you too, Angel. Need somewhere to unload my cum and now I have you.” 

Daryl groaned at the leader’s words. Rick pulled out. “On your back,” Rick ordered. It was probably not the wisest decision because that was the position Rick walked in on him in when Negan was killed, but Rick just _had_ to see Daryl’s face. To see cum dribble out from that damn cage. He wanted to see Daryl satisfied.

Daryl obeyed and Rick pushed his legs back using the spreader bar, reentered him and started fucking him. It was a much slower pace. Slowly and patiently in. And slowly and patiently back. He kept his eyes on Daryl’s eyes. “Are you going to obey me like you’ve been instructed?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered, his voice spacy like he was in a trance.

“I know you like to play with your nipples. I’d like to watch that. Do it for me.”

Daryl obeyed, tugging and pulling much harder than Rick would have expected. The leader picked up the pace. “Let me see you cum out of that little clit of yours. Show me how badly you need this dick.”

Daryl whimpered and tugged and then Rick watched as a steady stream of cum leaked from Daryl’s cock cage. Something about it turned Rick on like a lightswitch and his next thrusts turned into a bursting orgasm. He had the sudden urge to mark Daryl and he pulled out his cock just in time to cum over Daryl’s clit and cage. It had been so long since Rick came he thought he could have filled an entire bowl with the amount of thick white ejaculate that covered Daryl’s cage, dripping down his inner thighs.

“I want you to stay still. Want it to dry on you so you have me on you. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

Rick knew that he pretty much had the upper hand now. That the cuffs and the spreader bar were no longer necessary to restrain him. But he… he liked it. He liked seeing Daryl helpless and submitting to him. Was Rick as sick as Negan was? Did it matter who had Daryl? Was his life already written either way?

Rick ran a hand through his now sweaty curls as he paced and looked at Daryl laying on the bed, Rick’s own cum drying sticky on his caged “clit”. He liked the way Daryl obeyed. Liked the way Daryl wanted to please. After a few minutes of just watching Daryl be still as instructed, Rick went in the attached bathroom to clean off and take a piss. 

When his urine hit the water in the toilet bowl he heard Daryl start sobbing. He finished up and walked out to him, crouching by his head and carding a hand through his hair. “What’s wrong, Angel? You were a good cunt for me. I thought that would make you happy?”

“You don’t think I’m good enough to drink from you. You wasted it in the toilet,” Daryl sobbed. 

That was one of those things. One of those lines Rick wouldn’t cross that made Negan, Negan and let Rick be Rick. “Not all Daddy’s like the same things, Daryl. Are you still hungry?”

Daryl nodded, tears drying along his cheeks and cum drying on his crotch. Rick nodded and stood. He walked out to the kitchen. He needed his own special tricks. His own humiliations to get Daryl to connect them only with Rick. He got another small bowl of the now cooled casserole and went back to the bedroom. He walked to the bathroom and dumped the bowl out on the cool tile floor near the toilet. 

“Daryl, come. On your knees,” Rick ordered. 

The archer rolled over quickly and crawled awkwardly with his elbows and knees. The cuffs and spreader bar hindered his movements a bit, but he made it. 

“If what I fed you isn’t enough, then you can get the rest yourself, off the floor. I want you to eat it all, do you understand me?”

Daryl nodded and crawled to the floor, starting to lick up the chicken and carrots and the bland clear broth with it. Rick was hard again. He knelt behind Daryl and without word or warning, he shoved his cock back in the already-open and eager hole. He fucked Daryl as the archer licked the rest of his meal off the floor. Rick was surprised to find that he was going to cum again. 

“Daryl, I can’t get enough of your cunt. You are such a good boy for your Daddy.”

Rick knew that the words were like a soft blanket to Daryl. He’d seen the archer’s expression in the tape respond to things like that. Rick pressed Daryl down as flat as he could get on the cool bathroom floor. “Put your hands over your head so your body is flat on the floor.”

Daryl obeyed. There was something about Daryl submitting, something about him naked and filthy on the bathroom floor, it was doing all sorts of things to Rick. He felt his balls pull up with another load and he came as he fucked Daryl aggressively into the floor. This time he spilled inside his archer. After, he got the plug and reinserted it into Daryl. “I want to keep myself inside you because you are mine now.”

“Yeah,” Daryl breathed. “Until my real Daddy comes back.”

The words stung. Rick did not want to keep hearing about Negan. He wanted to hear his own name on this man’s tongue. It was something he would have to work for, he knew. But he would have it. Rick was determined and he always got what he wanted. For a moment he considered pissing on Daryl to mark him like a dog, but he just didn’t have that in him. Instead he took his cock, still leaking cum and used the archer’s hair to wipe off his dick. “You don’t mind if I use this hair to clean myself off do you?”

“No, Daddy. You can use me for whatever you want.” 

Rick went out and got another bowl of the chicken for himself. He nuked it until it was steaming and he returned to Daryl, still keeping his position flat on the bathroom floor because he wasn’t told to move. Rick dumped the bowl of hot food onto Daryl’s back. “I need a place to eat my dinner, you don’t mind.” It wasn’t a question. And Daryl didn’t answer it as if it was one. He stayed steady regardless of the discomfort Rick knew he had to be in. He used a fork to eat slowly, moving some of the meat in circles around Daryl’s back before he ate it. 

After he finished eating, he noticed that it had gotten dark out. “Daryl?” 

“Yes, Daddy?” 

“I’m going to sleep in the big bed. You can sleep here. Roll over on your back.”

Daryl complied. 

Rick admired his body, despite the vandalism on it. Or was it because of it? Rick didn’t know anymore and he had given up on trying to understand it. As he stood over top of Daryl, he felt powerful. He felt in control. He felt his cock harden for a third time in just a few hours. He took it in his hands and jacked off as Daryl watched. “You have to earn my trust to have this in your mouth, Angel. You understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be so good for you. I promise.” 

Rick squated down on the floor over Daryl’s chest. “Close your eyes and mouth,” he instructed, then with a long, low moan he came over Daryl’s face. It ran like the tributaries of a river from the hair at his forehead, along one closed eyelid, across his nose and it pooled on his tightly closed lips. Rick ran a finger along it. Slowly. Mesmerized by the sight. And he rubbed it into Daryl’s face. “You’ll sleep here and feel my sticky cum on your face and your clit and that will help you to realize that you belong to me now. Do you understand”

“Yes, Daddy. My real Daddy said to listen to you and I will be good so you can tell him.”

Rick breathed through his nose and focused on not letting his anger get a hold of him. He wanted to stomp with the heel of his foot against Daryl’s fucking locked up dick. Wanted to punish him for constantly talking about Negan. But no. Rick breathed through his nose and focused. This was a good start. It was just the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I'm accepting suggestions for kinks that can be just for Rick and Daryl. Things that Negan didn't do that Rick will do. I'm hoping to think up some things that are hard core kinky, yet that I can make loving and affectionate at the same time. Got any ideas?
> 
> (p.s.- Negan never kissed Daryl. That will happen with Rick but not for a while I think.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for the Beta!! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the great ideas! Hope you enjoy this chapter's stuff and thangs!

Rick did not sleep well. He woke several times to check on Daryl and found the archer peacefully asleep on the cold, hard bathroom floor where Rick left him. Seeing his cum-streaked face did something to Rick that he couldn't explain. He had finally gotten Daryl back. His Daryl. And now he wanted it clear that this was _his_ Daryl. 

As he lay in bed in between visits to check on his archer, he thought about how to do this. The words had to go. Rick needed to put his own words on Daryl so the archer would understand the permanency of Rick’s role as his caretaker. There would come a day that Rick would have to tell him about Negan. But that would have to be well-planned and well-timed. He needed to make Daryl his first.

The words could be changed. The bruises and scars and marks? They would fade a bit in time. Rick would have to add some of his own. Daryl would need to see that and understand. But the brand… He had no idea what to do about that. That was a problem for another day.

The moments when Rick was able to sleep were filled with dreams. Filled with Daryl. Filled with the things he saw on the video. After a long fitful night, the dawn started seeping in through the edges of the dark curtains. Rick got up. He’d slept naked after his time with Daryl. He went in yet again to check on his sleeping archer. His lover now, he guessed. Daryl may not see it that way yet, but Rick did. He was still in place on the floor by the toilet, but Rick could tell by the way his eyelids twitched that he was awake. 

“Are you awake?” Rick asked, his voice deep with the morning’s first words.

“Yes,” Daryl responded immediately, eyes still shut.

“Why are your eyes still closed then?”

Daryl seemed to be suppressing a smile. “You haven’t told me to open them, Daddy.” He said it with a bit of underlying humor, as if he almost wanted to say ‘silly’ instead of ‘Daddy’.

Rick smiled. “Open your eyes, Daryl.”

Daryl obeyed, his eyes on Rick’s as he stood above looking down.

“Good boy,” Rick murmured, trying to make a conscious effort to praise him for every bit of obedience. Rick held his cock and aimed for the toilet, his morning piss becoming more and more urgent. He glanced back at Daryl by his feet to see that his face had fallen. He looked heartbroken.

“Daryl, every Daddy is different. I need you. You are very important, but I _like_ to pee in the toilet, okay?

Daryl nodded, still looking disappointed to be left out. Rick sighed and reached a hand down to Daryl’s still-cuffed hands. “Let me help you up.” 

Daryl stood, his legs still wide open from the spreader bar. 

“Sit on the toilet. Scootch all the way back so that I have room to pee in there okay?”

Daryl obeyed focusing his attention on the toilet seat and making sure there was a proper opening for his Daddy.

Rick put two fingers on Daryl’s chin and lifted so that his gaze again met Rick’s. “If you want to help me, you can hold my cock and aim it for me, right into the toilet like a good boy, okay? That way you aren’t left out. That way you know that you are helping Daddy, okay?”

Daryl nodded, a huge, proud smile lighting up his face. He took Rick’s flaccid cock reverently in his cuffed hands and aimed. Rick hoped he could get this out before he got hard because he was already getting turned on at Daryl’s rough hands on his cock. Rick released and the stream of piss went right between Daryl’s legs. The archer watched very carefully, taking the job as seriously as the old Daryl would have been lining up a shot on a deer. When Rick’s stream started to lessen, he saw Daryl very purposefully move the direction so that a few seconds of the warm pee rained directly down on his caged clit. It was evident that he _wanted_ to have Rick mark him somehow and that gave the leader a bit of hope. 

When Rick was finished, Daryl looked up. Rick could read him. He could still read him. The archer looked pleased with a hint of guilt because he knew that aiming Rick to mark his caged clit was not part of his instructions. Rick liked it. He liked Daryl _wanting_ like that, but it was an infraction. And to keep up with the game, it needed to be dealt with.

“Did I tell you to mark your clit with my piss?” Rick asked, trying to sound authoritative. Trying to sound disappointed although really, he wasn’t.

“No, Daddy. I’m so sorry.”

“Why did you do it then, little one?”

Daryl’s eyes were wide and open, begging for forgiveness already. “I wanted you on me. I was bad. I didn’t listen.”

Rick nodded. “What happens to bad boys, do you think?”

“They get in trouble,” Daryl said, eyes now downcast with a look of disappointment.

Rick looked Daryl up and down as he remained on the toilet. Surely he had to pee as well.

“I want you to pee for me. Right now like a good boy.”

Daryl obeyed instantly and it was clear that he’d been holding it without even asking for permission. When he was finally done, he waited for further instructions. Rick reached down and tapped at the cage to shake the final dribble of pee off. “Good boy,” Rick said. “But we have to deal with your punishment now. What usually happens to a bad boy?”

“The belt,” Daryl whispered, his eyes still downcast at the toilet seat.

“Hmm. Well, get up and come to the bed. Across my lap.” 

Rick got up and sat on the edge of the unmade bed and watched Daryl waddle out with his legs still secured. He laid across Rick’s lap as instructed. Rick rubbed a hand over Daryl’s scarred ass. The marks from many a lashing were fading, but still visible. He nearly forgot that Daryl was plugged until his fingers ran over the rubber part sticking out of his hole. 

“I don’t like using a belt, Daryl. It’s not personal enough. I’m going to use my hand because you hurt me directly and now I’m going to hurt you directly so that you will learn how to be a good boy for me, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are. But you have to learn, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Rick tugged out the plug and Daryl whipped his head around to look. “No! No, Daddy, please!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Daryl. Quiet,” Rick said firmly. And the archer turned back, just the quiet movements of someone trying not to cry. “You’ll get fifty. After each one, I want to hear you say. ‘You are my Daddy and I will be your good boy’. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl sniffled.

Rick pulled his hand back and landed his first smack firm and hard. His hand stung and the sound of the smack echoed in the room.

“You are my Daddy and I will be your good boy,” Daryl said.

“Good. Again,” Rick commanded. He raised his hand and slapped again, hard and without any hesitation. Rick liked this. He felt a sting in his hand and while it surely wasn’t as painful as the swats that Daryl was receiving, Rick felt like he was almost punishing himself with a hint of discomfort for having to do these things that he’d never considered doing to another person, let alone a person he loved. 

“You are my Daddy and I will be your good boy.”

It continued for ten. For twenty. For forty. Daryl’s backside was beet red, clear imprints of Rick’s hand evident on both cheeks and Rick was hard as a rock at the sight of himself on Daryl like that. 

On the fiftieth smack and after Daryl delivered his line, his tears no long hidden. They were open sobs. Rick had a feeling it was more about disappointing Rick than about the physical pain. Rick rubbed Daryl’s ass after.

“Good boy. You took your punishment very well. I’m very proud of you. You wanted to mark yourself and now look. You have my fingerprints all over you, see?”

Daryl looked up at Rick and then tried to twist around to see his own backside. Rick helped him to stand and took his hands, holding them both with one of his and led him to the bathroom. He positioned the archer at the mirror and told him to turn around and look. Daryl smiled when he saw it. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said, now tearless, just the streaks drying along his cheeks. Rick leaned in and kissed his sweaty temple. 

“I want to clean you off, Daryl. Since you are mine right now, I want ME on you, do you understand?”

Daryl looked slightly disappointed. He looked down at his body and ran a finger over the words _Negan’s fuckhole_. It had faded some, but was still clearly visible.

“Now what did your old Daddy tell you?” Rick asked, very purposefully trying to change Daryl’s mindset from ‘real Daddy’ to ‘old Daddy’. 

Daryl’s bottom lip quivered and his eyes grew glassy again. “I have to do what you say.”

“That’s right,” Rick said. “Good boy.” Rick opened the medicine cabinet and rooted around for alcohol. That might be the best way to get the sharpie off. “Stand in the tub for me.”

Daryl obeyed and Rick went to work with the alcohol and a rough rag, scrubbing at each word. Scrubbing at the tick marks and the arrows. Each sharpie mark came off eventually, a rough raw patch of reddened skin left behind. The archer only winced at the words that Rick had to scrub off his already tender backside. But not a single noise of protest fell from his obedient lips.

After Daryl’s body was clean, except for the brand and the scars, Rick started the water in the tub. He held a hand under it until the water ran nice and hot. He let the tub fill as Daryl stood in it and he went to fetch the keys to his shackles. He took off the spreader bar and unlocked the handcuffs. “Sit down,” Rick instructed and Daryl obeyed. 

Rick knelt on the floor with a rag and a bar of soap, the same way he did when he used to bathe Carl and how he now bathed Judith. Daryl sat still and let Rick wash him. He had shampoo, conditioner and a cup out to wash the archer’s hair. He started with the archer’s body. He lingered at Daryl’s sensitive nipples, teasing him. Rick smiled at the way Daryl tried to hide a smile and then they both giggled. 

Rick tried the best he could to clean his lover’s “clit” through the cage. He tugged and flicked at it to understand more about how it was affixed. “We have to figure out a way to get this off,” Rick said, mostly to himself.

“Why?” Daryl asked softly, a sincere curiosity to his tone.

“Why not?” Rick asked, wanting to understand.

“It keeps my clit out of the way. My real Daddy doesn’t like it.”

Rick reached for the cup to start on Daryl’s hair. He chose his words carefully. “Well, your _old_ Daddy didn’t like it, but I like it. I’d like to have it available to me.”

“Why?” Daryl asked again. Rick sat back on his knees and looked at him. The archer was sincerely confused. He had no comprehension of what Rick was even thinking. Had no understanding of why Rick wanted to give pleasure to Daryl like Daryl did to him. That was not the way things had worked for Daryl in the past four months. And when Rick thought about it, it may not have been the way things had ever worked for Daryl. Had anyone ever wanted to give him anything?

“Because I said so,” Rick answered simply with a grin. He filled the cup. “Tilt your head back. Time to wash your hair.” Rick shampooed him vigorously, pausing at one moment to take some of the suds and dab them playfully on Daryl’s nose and on each of his nipples. Daryl giggled when he saw Rick’s smile. After rinsing, conditioning, and rinsing again, Daryl’s hair was cleaner than Rick had maybe ever seen it. He ran a finger along Daryl’s face. It was the only thing left to clean and was still tacky from Rick’s cum. The reminder of it made Rick’s cock even harder than it had already gotten as he sat on the floor, his hands running all over a body that he’d fantasized about for years. 

He soaped up the facecloth and wiped at Daryl’s face as the archer scrunched up and pulled away. “Be good,” Rick warned and he felt Daryl’s face fall slack under the rag. He was finally clean and Rick pulled the plug in the tub and reached a hand down to help Daryl up. He was hard and he knew Daryl was probably wildly desperate for a plug or a cock or anything to fill him. Rick had noticed his occasional squirms in the tub.

He placed Daryl’s hands on the counter and bent him slightly. “Stay. You’ll dry off in a bit, okay? Can I trust you not to move a muscle while you dry? Daddy has to go take care of some things okay?”

“Yes, Daddy. I promise to be a good boy.”

“Good,” Rick said and he pressed a kiss to the crown of Daryl’s head before he left. He went out to the living room and dug through drawers until he found a sharpie. It was blue instead of black and Rick was glad of that. Another way to make it different than ‘old Daddy’. He opened the front door just to take a look outside. To get a sense of the world around him for a moment and for a breath of fresh air. There was a basket on the doorstep. It had oatmeal, powdered milk, one of Judy’s baby bottles, a hairbrush, some deer jerky and a note.

_Rick, Just trying to supply some things that might help. Call if you need anything. We are trying to keep our distance. ~Carol”_

Rick brought the basket inside and left it on the table. He took out the brush and went back to the bathroom with that and the sharpie. Daryl had goose bumps from the condensation as he dried, but he was still obediently in place, bent over, hands on the counter. 

“Watch yourself in the mirror, Daryl,” Rick ordered. He brushed Daryl’s hair as they both watched in the mirror. “You look so nice all clean like this. But I think we need some reminders about who you belong to now,” Rick said. “Do you agree?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered. 

Rick moved him to stand up, his skin was now dry. He took the sharpie and put an X over the brand. “I’m afraid I can’t do anything about this brand. Yet.”

“It’s okay. My real Daddy will want it there when he comes back for me. Don’t worry. I know you’re my Daddy for now. I won’t forget. I promise.” 

Rick turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. He briefly considered a trip to the Savior’s Compound, although he knew it was obliterated by explosives. But how he would love to dig up Negan’s remains and cut them into a thousand pieces. He turned back, forcing his expression to be passive. 

He wrote “ _Rick’s Cock”_ with an arrow to the cage. 

Daryl giggled. “It’s not a real cock,” he said. 

“It’s whatever I say it is, Daryl,” Rick said firmly. Daryl nodded and looked down, embarrassed at himself for saying something his Daddy didn’t like. 

Rick wrote in big block letters across Daryl’s midsection “ _Rick’s ONLY_ ”, underlining “only” several times. He walked behind Daryl and wrote “ _Rick’s cum goes here_ ” with an arrow to Daryl’s hole. The hole was puckering open like a dying river bass desperate to fill its lungs with water again. Rick repositioned Daryl in front of the mirror. Bent, hands on the counter, eyes on his reflection. He wrote “ _Rick’s to Fuck_ ” across his collarbone so that Daryl could see that one in the mirror. Reversed of course for Daryl, but he’d get the gist. 

“I want to fuck you now. Watch in the mirror. See that you are mine, understood?”

“Yes,” Daryl answered, the sound of sheer bliss already in his soft whisper. “Please.”

Rick lubed himself and rammed right into Daryl who was clearly eager to receive him. He was warm and tight and welcoming. Rick liked the thought of having this whenever he wanted. He liked the thought of no one saying “no” to him. Of no one saying they “have a headache” or “not tonight”. Daryl was his. His to do whatever he wanted with and Daryl _wanted_ Rick to use him however he saw fit. What was wrong with that? It was perfect really. There should be no guilt in the fulfilling of the things that two people want.

Rick fell into an aggressive rut, his hands in Daryl’s hair, holding it, tugging against it as he fucked him. The archer fought to keep his head straight enough to watch in the mirror despite Rick pulling on his hair and using it for traction as he rutted. “No cuming until I tell you. Do you understand me?” Rick asked, his voice harsher than he intended. Rick had started wanting things. Wanting things to be exactly what he had in mind. He liked to be a leader. And he was finding that he liked to be obeyed in every sense. And he loved Daryl’s obedience. The man had always followed him before. And now with this new dynamic, that hadn’t changed. And for a moment Rick wondered, would this have been what their physical relationship would have developed to be even without Negan? 

“Do you like to have your ass used like this, Daryl?” Rick asked, desperate to hear the archer’s rough voice.

“Yes, Daddy. I want to be able to serve you. It’s what I’m here for. For you to use as you want,”

The words, the friction, the image in the mirror of Rick fucking Daryl like a dog in heat, it was all too much and Rick burst out an orgasm, pulsing himself into Daryl as he slowed his thrusts. 

“Fuck,” he gasped. He kept his cock in Daryl, not yet ready to leave the heat of him. He leaned over his archer so that his chest hair tickled against the closeness of Daryl’s back. “You need scars from me,” Rick said, still slightly out of breath. “You need more of me on you.”

Rick nibbled at Daryl’s neck, a hand tugging his hair so that Daryl’s neck was more exposed. “When I bite you, I want you to cum. I better see you dribbling out of that cage when I’m done marking you, Daryl,” Rick warned. He kept one hand steady in the archer’s hair and the other moved to a nipple

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered, his voice soft and low. An undertone of desperation and desire. Anticipation.

Rick sucked on a spot in the crook of Daryl’s exposed neck. He thrust his softening cock a bit, trying to keep himself hard enough to stay inside. He knows Daryl likes to have things in his ass. He put his teeth gently over a pinch of flesh and he bit with everything he had as he squeezed at a nipple with all his might. He bit with the anger of losing Daryl four months ago, with the anger at himself for never having told Daryl how he felt before, anger at what Negan had done, anger at Spencer for not stopping it sooner, anger at himself for not figuring out how to stop it sooner. He bit like he was trying to tear a piece of Daryl clean off and he finally felt several teeth pop through the flesh. His eyes were squeezed shut but his ears were alert and he heard no cries to stop from Daryl. The rawness and the predatory nature of the bite made Rick hard again and he fucked half-heartedly at Daryl’s entrance as he tasted blood on his tongue. 

Rick opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He saw blood on his lips, dripping down Daryl’s chest. The archer’s face was solemn, slack, like someone deep in prayer and gone from the world around him. His eyes were closed. Rick slurped up the blood and pulled out. 

“Stand and look at me,” he ordered and Daryl stood, his legs shaky, his body shaky. Rick looked at the stream of cum that leaked from his “clit” in a long line to the floor. It continued to actively leak out as he stood there and Rick could see that his own seed was leaking out of the archer’s ass as well. Rick looked up to meet Daryl’s now opened eyes. 

“Good boy. Thank you,” Rick said softly, cupping Daryl's face in his hand. Daryl blushed and smiled at the praise. “I’m going to get breakfast ready. Get on your hands and knees and lick up everything that’s dribbled out of you. We don’t want to leave a mess, do we?”

“No, Daddy. I will do a good job,” and he got on his hands and knees and started licking up the mess. “I know you will, little one. Clean the whole bathroom floor for me while I’m away. That will keep you busy for me.”

Daryl nodded as he licked and Rick could see the sides of his mouth quirk into a smile. He was being helpful. He was cleaning the floor for Rick and he was taking pride in it. “Good boy,” Rick said and he petted at Daryl’s hair before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- Hope I got back to some good old-fashioned kinky smut after the action of the rescue!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it- thanks again to AbbeyJewel for Beta'ing!!
> 
> And thanks to Hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_gold for the constant brainstorming!

Rick was sitting on a kitchen chair. He had Daryl come out to join him so that he wasn’t just stuck in the one room all day. The archer knelt at Rick’s feet, collar still on, cock cage still on. He was eager to please Rick. Eager more for the praise than for a full belly or water or warmth. More interested in Rick’s pleasure than his own comfort. 

Rick had tried to get Daryl into a pair of sweats and a Tee earlier but the archer panicked, yanking off the clothes and crying about not being able to breathe. Rick would have to choose his battles, so he let that one go. After he had given up, Daryl could sense his disappointment so that was an hour of sobbing and apologies and begging for punishment. Rick finally obliged with the palm of his hand on Daryl's ass again. He had the archer respond to each swat with a simple “Thank you, Daddy.” 

That in turn gave Rick a raging erection which led to another half hour of fucking Daryl, with his head and shoulders pressed down on the bed, his hands reaching around to spread his cheeks for his new Daddy. Rick was fascinated at how much _need_ Daryl had to be filled, to be used. It was like a drowning man’s need for air or a thirsty man’s need for water. After Rick came and plugged himself inside of Daryl, they'd finally made it out to the kitchen for breakfast.

Rick had prepared the oatmeal and he spoon fed it to his archer. They kept eyes on each other the whole time. Rick scooped some oatmeal and took a bite, then scooped some more and fed it to Daryl. They shared it equally. 

“You are such a good boy eating all your breakfast for me,” Rick said softly as he offered Daryl another bite. The archer had a way of blushing that just made Rick’s heart pound. Once the bowl was empty, Rick stood and prepared the powdered milk. He walked to the sofa and Daryl followed, climbing into his lap without even having to wait for instruction. They could read each other. They always could. Rick fed Daryl the bottle, eyes still on one another, such intimacy. Such private moments. Rick liked having to feed Daryl and he found himself hoping that the archer would never grow out of the need for it. It made Rick feel needed in the same way that he assumed Daryl felt needed when he was fucked. 

Drinking the whole bottle took time and eventually Daryl’s eyes fluttered shut and he stopped sucking on the nipple. Rick put the bottle down and just held Daryl. He spent the better part of the late morning with Daryl asleep in his arms. 

Eventually there was a soft knock at the door. Daryl stirred and Rick moved him off his lap and to the couch. “You stay and sleep, Angel. You need your rest.” Rick covered him with an afghan and went to the door. 

Spencer and Aaron were outside. “You doing okay? You need anything?” Aaron asked. Rick looked back at the couch to check on Daryl, saw him sleeping again or at least faking it because of Rick’s instruction and then he stepped out on the porch and closed the door. He looked up and down the quiet road in front of their now safe home. 

“You know, I’d love to figure out how to get this cage off him. Can you find Eugene? If I remember right, lock picking is within his skill set.”

Spencer chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I'll send him over. Making any progress with Daryl?”

Rick looked up and down the street again. Not a lot of folks were wandering about despite the beautiful Georgia day. Autumn was just coming on but it was still warm and green. He nodded. “Yeah. Fighting fire with fire I guess you’d say. Doing what I have to do.”

He couldn’t look Spencer in the eye when he answered. Aaron either. Everyone knew his plan was to try to use similar tactics to get Daryl straightened out as best they could, but Rick didn’t want any of them to see in his eyes how much he was enjoying it. Rick loved Daryl’s loyalty. He always had, but the intensity of that now? The utter and complete control Rick had with him? It was an incredible turn on. One Rick hadn’t remotely anticipated.

“Carol’s going to keep dropping off food for you,” Aaron added. “Everything else is going well. We’ve been in touch with Maggie at Hilltop and the other communities and the co-op is working out without any animosity. Think we got all the Saviors in the bombing and even the walkers that were drawn weren't that hard to deal with. Things are good. So you take all the time you need.” 

Rick nodded again, still keeping his eyes anywhere but on the two men in front of him. “That’s good,” he said turning back to the door. “Don’t forget Eugene, okay? I have to get back.”

Rick shut and locked the door behind him without waiting for any return goodbyes. He’d been away from Daryl for about two minutes and that felt too damn long for his liking. He walked back to the couch. The afghan was on the floor and Daryl was gone. 

“Daryl?” Rick yelled, wondering if he’d gone to the bathroom. He started heading to the bedroom, confused. Daryl would never pee without permission. He would never do anything… Rick picked up his pace and checked the bedroom. Under the bed, in the bathroom. He jogged upstairs and checked two other unused rooms and when he finally circled back to the living room, he was in a full-blown panic. “Daryl!” he shouted again. Then he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. The living room curtain was dancing against the breeze from an opened window. 

“Oh fuck!” Rick mumbled and he raced out the front door. “Daryl!!” He shouted as he ran down the porch steps. Aaron and Spence turned back from where they were heading. “He got out!” Rick shouted as he ran around back to check below the window. He couldn’t have gotten far. It was only _minutes_. 

Aaron and Spencer immediately broke up and started shouting for the archer as well. Rick made his way to the front gates, calling Daryl’s name, checking each bush, each car, each opened garage. Finally he saw an open car door and Daryl’s bare ass hanging out of it as he was attempting a hotwire. Rick stopped and stood behind him. “Daryl,” he said firmly. 

The archer turned around and paled when he saw the stern look on Rick’s face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You know better than to leave me. What were you thinking?”

Daryl went to his knees, his arms behind his back, obedient again. “I’m sorry, Daddy. But my real Daddy needs me. I woke up and he said that he needed me to come find him,”

Rick ran a hand through his too-long curls. “You had a dream?”

Daryl looked confused for a minute, like he hadn’t registered that it was just a dream, then he slowly nodded. “My real Daddy said to come home,” he said softly.

“He okay?” Spencer yelled as he jogged over from across the street. Rick held out a hand. “Back off!” he growled. “Back off and let me deal with this.” He didn’t want anyone else nearby. Didn’t want any judging eyes on his strategy on how to bring Daryl back. Didn’t want too many people eyeing Daryl’s body, Rick’s graffiti now adorning it, unless they had to.

Spener raised his hands in surrender at Rick’s commanding voice. 

“Okay, man. Just glad he’s alright. You might have to keep him cuffed or bound longer than you’d like. You-”

“Don’t tell me how to take care of what’s mine, Spencer. I can handle this. Let me handle it.”

Finally, Spencer backed away. Rick didn’t care if he looked like he was losing his mind. These people knew him. They knew sometimes he just needed to be left in peace. That he might break on occasion but that he always came back.

Rick’s attention went back to Daryl. His eyes were watery.

“You had a dream, Daryl. Your _old_ Daddy told you to obey _ME_ ,” Rick said. His voice firmer than he’d used with Daryl in the past 24 hours. 

“I’m sorry. I got confused. I thought… I… “

“You don’t think, Daryl. You do. You do what I say. _I_ take care of you. _I_ tell you what to eat, when to eat it, when to sit, when to stand, when to take a damn piss and _I_ tell you what to think.” Rick’s voice was low and predatory. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl answered, a tear finally bubbling over and running down one of his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be bad.”

Rick was still fuming angry. What if he got out? If the wrong people got their hands on him? If he came across walkers and didn’t remember how to handle himself? Rick reached down and grabbed his archer’s forearm, dragging him up to his feet. “We’re going home. Now.” 

“Home to my real Daddy?” Daryl asked quietly. 

Rick stopped them from walking. He saw red. Literally. Every direction he looked in was tinged in the red hot anger that was boiling up inside him. Daryl was _his_. And he needed to fucking learn that faster. Rick gripped harder on the archer’s forearm, _trying_ to leave fingerprint bruises. More documentation of who Daryl belonged to. “You’re home is with me for now. You heard your Daddy. You are mine and I _own_ you until he comes back. No more questions. No more talking. You come with me, fucking quietly, back to _our_ fucking house. And you will take your punishment and learn your lesson. If you’d have gotten outside of these gates you could have been _killed,_ Daryl.”

Rick tugged him along towards the house, glaring at everyone that had the nerve to glance over. No one’s eyes should be on his boy except for his own. 

Daryl stayed quiet as instructed and when they got in the house, Rick pushed him to the floor. He could see the beginnings of bruises from his fingers on Daryl’s forearm. He had to live without Daryl by his side for four months. Four fucking months and he refused to go another day without him. Daryl is _his_. Rick owned the man long before either of them even thought about it like that.

“You lied to me. You said you’d be good and you tried to run away. You tried to leave me? What kind of good boy does that to their Daddy?” Rick tried to calm himself. He paced in front of the kneeling archer. Tears and snot now streaming down his face as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. “Do you know how upset I would be to lose you, Daryl?” he asked, softer. “I _need_ you.”

Daryl didn’t respond and Rick knew it was because his last command was to be quiet. “You need to be punished,” Rick said, trying to calm his own heart rate. He didn’t want to be this to Daryl. He didn’t want to deal with him when he had real anger and venom running through his veins. Daryl turned to his hands and knees, ass in the air, waiting for a belt or a hand or God knows what else had been done to him.

“No,” Rick said. “That’s not how this is going to work today.” 

Rick put a hand on Daryl’s lower back to steady him and he tugged out the plug. Daryl looked behind him and whimpered at the loss of it. “On your hands and knees. Back to the bedroom.”

Rick followed the archer as they slowly made their way back to the room, Daryl crawling as instructed in front of him. Rick got the cuffs and spreader bar out. He secured Daryl’s ankles and cuffed his hands behind his back, attaching them to the spreader bar so that he was on his knees with his chest puffed out. Rick could tell it was an awkward, uncomfortable position.

“In the corner,” Rick commanded and Daryl awkwardly knee-walked to the corner. “You will stay there and think about what you’ve done. You will not move. You will not cry. You will kneel there and think about how much you hurt me by trying to escape when all I’ve done is take care of you. Do you have any questions?” 

“My plug-” Daryl sobbed. 

“No. You don’t deserve to be filled today. You don’t deserve to be fucked or fed either.”

Daryl’s body shook with hiccuping sobs.

“You think. You stay there and you think. We will have a conversation later.” At the last minute Rick picked up a decorative ceramic bowl that had been sitting in the bedroom. “And no more sobbing. Sit up as straight as you can and stop your sobbing. You have nothing to be upset about. I’m the one who should be upset because you tried to leave me.” Rick balanced the bowl on Daryl’s head. “If I hear this fall and shatter, you won’t get my cock for a week. I am not fucking with you, Daryl. You need to learn who is in charge here. Your old Daddy is not the one calling the shots. _I_ am. You are _MINE_.” Daryl steadied himself and his sobs had stopped as he struggled to keep the bowl balanced. “Good boy,” Rick said, trying to toss him at least a little encouragement. “I’ll come back when I think you’ve had enough time to understand what you did wrong.”

Rick left the room and slammed the door, waiting for the sound of shattered ceramic. Almost wanting it, so that he’d have a reason to really take his anger out on Daryl. But there was silence.

Rick paced through the kitchen to the living room and back again. Finally he sat down on the couch. He let his head drop to his hands. He wanted to cry. That whole morning with eyes on each other. The intimacy he’d felt between them. Was it nothing? Had he made zero headway in Daryl’s reconditioning? He looked up at the TV and felt himself grow hard at the mere thought of rewatching the video. He made a concerted effort not to try to understand that. He didn’t want to understand what it was that turned him on. This was a different world. Rick was a different man. He in no way wanted to hurt Daryl. He wanted to love him. Wanted to give him whatever he wanted, but he needed to understand as much as he could about what drives the man now. 

Rick turned on the tv, the volume low, and he palmed himself through his jeans as he watched. He tried to pay attention to how Daryl responded to certain commands. What worked best for him with control. But mostly he just watched Negan fuck him. Rick eventually had his cock free from his pants, a hand stroking himself as he watched Daryl rutting against Negan’s leg, bliss on his face as he came. And Rick came right along with him, his cock heavy and needy in his hand and the stream of cum he shot reached the coffee table and painted a white stripe on it. Rick checked his watch. Daryl had been sitting in his corner for over 45 minutes. It was time to talk about this infraction. It was the worst thing Daryl could have done. Rick was hurt. And Rick didn’t do hurt very well, so anger was his only option. 

He put himself away and buckled up. He ran his fingers over the cum on the coffee table and went into the bedroom with it. He walked up to Daryl and took the bowl off his head. He tugged at the archer’s hair to get him to look up at Rick. When he did, Rick’s heart throbbed at the sight of those bright blue eyes. The tears were gone. He’d clearly been concentrating on staying steady. Rick used a hand on Daryl’s chin to encourage him to open his mouth and he shoved in the two fingers that he had coated with his own cum. “I had to take care of myself because you were a bad boy.” Rick said.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Daryl whispered quietly after Rick removed his fingers. Rick pulled a chair up so that he was leaning authoritatively over the archer and he looked down and cocked his head. 

“Did you do a lot of thinking, Daryl?” Rick asked, trying to temper his voice now. He was calmer. Daryl was here. He was safe.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Tell me what you thought about.” Rick ran his eyes up and down Daryl’s body. He already felt blood rushing back down to his dick at the sight of the man spread before him. His chest arched forward from the way his hands were bound. 

“That you are my Daddy for now no matter what. And that I shouldn’t have tried to leave you because that was mean and then you didn’t have my cunt to fuck and it made you sad and mad.”

Rick nodded. “Yes. Right. It made me sad and mad. You remember that it’s not safe in the world, right? There are walkers and there are bad people. It’s not safe for you to be out alone without a Daddy to protect you. I’m sorry that I yelled, but I was very scared when I couldn’t find you.” Rick ran a hand gently along the archer’s upper arm. It was now bright with purple and blue finger prints. Rick’s fingerprints. He liked seeing himself on Daryl’s skin like that. Liked seeing the words on him. The red handprints on his ass. All these things that meant Daryl _belonged_ to him.

“I’ll be yours. I’ll be good.”

Rick petted Daryl’s hair. “Good. That’s all I want. For you to be mine.” He pressed a kiss to Daryl’s forehead and lingered there a moment. Daryl’s skin was so hot against his lips. His soft, submissive voice was sweet and Rick wanted him. Rick was his guardian now and it should be okay for him to take what he wanted. Daryl is his. He needed to shake off the overwhelming jealousy of a dead man. Negan would never get Daryl back regardless of what the archer thought. Rick had all the time in the world to train Daryl to be his again. He was Rick’s once. He just needed to remember.

“Daryl, do you remember being here? With me...us, in Alexandria before Negan… before you became his?”

Daryl’s eyes darted around the room as if searching for a hidden answer.

“There is no right or wrong answer here, Angel. Just you and me talking, ok?”

Daryl met Rick’s eyes again. “I can remember.”

“Do you remember how important you were to me? How important I was to you? Tell me what you can remember about things before you were… gone.”

Daryl licked his lips, then bit onto the bottom one nervously. “I don’t want to say the wrong answers, Daddy. I want to be a good boy and do what you say. I want to be right and good.”

Rick’s heart was breaking. He wanted Daryl all the way back so goddamn bad. He wanted everything back. All of it, Daryl’s loyalty, his trust, his faith. His love. Because although they’d never acted on it, he _knew_ Daryl loved him. He _knew_.

“There is no wrong answer, Angel. Daddy just wants to hear your thoughts so that I can understand you better. It’s hard for Daddies to take care of their baby boys if they don’t know what’s on their minds. Talk to me.”

Daryl shifted his eyes around again but then landed them on Rick’s steady gaze. “I remember you. And I loved you.”

“You did?” Rick asked, still carding fingers through Daryl’s long hair. 

“Yes. But you didn’t love me. And you didn’t need me like my real Daddy does. And you didn’t give me the things my real Daddy gives me to make me safe and help me be a good boy.”

Rick stopped stroking Daryl’s head and he leaned back in his chair. His words were like the sharp sting of an unexpected slap.

“Are you mad, Daddy?” Daryl asked.

“No, buddy. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at me that I didn’t let you know how much I loved and needed you. Because I did. I still do.”

“But you didn’t even need me to cum just now and that’s my most important job,” Daryl pouted.

“It wasn’t the same, Angel. I was thinking about you the whole time.”

“You were?” Daryl asked, so innocent and sweet. His eyes wide and desperate for praise and need.

“Yes. I always want to be in you. You are my very special boy.” Rick’s eyes ran over Daryl’s body again. They were glued to him. To his sweet face, his swollen and bruised nipples, Rick’s name on his flesh. His fingerprints on his strong arm. His total and complete submission.

Rick was now fully hard in his jeans and he stood, slowly striping out of them. He undressed so that he was fully nude before Daryl, the archer looking up at him with hungry eyes. “I do need you,” Rick whispered.

Daryl’s pupils were nearly always in a state of wideness since Rick had gotten him back, but now the archer’s thin circle of deep, blue iris disappeared almost completely. Daryl was ravenous and eager to take Rick and the leader wanted to give himself to the archer, not just to reach his own orgasm, but to please Daryl. To make him feel needed and wanted. He used a firm hand and held tight to Daryl’s head. The archer had already opened his mouth, his tongue out like he was waiting for communion. “I need you to make me cum, Daryl,” Rick said and he sunk himself into Daryl’s hot, wet mouth and thrust, holding him still with both hands tight on his head. 

It felt amazing. This was something that Rick didn’t often get even when Lori was alive. He felt Daryl’s tongue and lips tighten and press against him, he felt the back of Daryl’s throat over and over as he thrust. And he watched. Daryl’s eyelids were lightly closed. His face was serene. He was happy to get Rick this way. To get his _Daddy_ this way. 

“That’s it, little one. Suck me off. I need you. I need your holes like this so I can cum. It’s not the same without the heat of you on my dick like this.”

Rick continued controlling the movements until his eyes rolled back in his head. Thoughts of Daryl belonging to him completely circled his thoughts as he felt himself ready to shoot. He thrust faster and harder into Daryl’s desperate mouth and finally cried out as he came, Daryl sucking on his cock like it was a baby bottle. The pressure of the orgasm nearly gave Rick a headache and he slipped out of Daryl’s mouth and put a hand to his own forehead.

“Thank you so much, Daddy,” Daryl said with a proud, satisfied smile. “You’re welcome, Kitten.” Rick looked down to Daryl’s cage and saw that his tiny trapped cock was full and pressing against the bars, but he did not cum. He was so obedient. So good.

Rick had to pee. He momentarily thought about letting Daryl take it for him, but he couldn’t quite get comfortable with that. Instead he got the keys and unlocked the cuffs and the bar. “Get on the toilet in your spot. I have to pee, okay?” 

Daryl nodded and got into his position, sitting far back on the rim and leaving room for Rick to piss. “I’m going to aim myself, okay? And you are going to play with your nipples for me while I go.”

Daryl nodded and started tugging on his nipples. “I want to watch you cum,” Rick said.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“I want you to do it when I say, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl whined as he pulled and tugged at his bruised nipples.

Rick let himself pee and he watched Daryl watching. “You’re mine, Daryl,” Rick said.

“Yes. I’m yours.”

Rick aimed his stream so that his warm piss hit Daryl’s cage. “Cum for me,” Rick ordered and Daryl started leaking immediately. Rick could see it through his own stream. 

Daryl groaned as his balls emptied, still tugging at his nipples because he wasn’t told to stop. Rick finished. “Good boy. That was such a good boy. You came because you felt me marking you. Because you like being mine. You _want_ to be mine. That was very good. You can clean off my cock now for being such a good boy.” Daryl took Rick flaccid cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, cleaning off the dribble of piss and the stickiness from the earlier blow job.

“Go ahead and pee for me while we’re here,” Rick instructed after Daryl was done tending to him. Daryl looked down and watched himself as he urinated. 

“That’s a good boy.” Rick grabbed the soap and the cup he’d used to wash Daryl’s hair earlier and he poured warm water over the cage and soaped him up and cleaned him as best as he could while the archer remained spread open on the toilet. “I want you to come out and lay on the kitchen table and wait. Eugene will be here soon and he’s going to take you out of this cage so that I can get at everything that belongs to me. okay?”

“Okay.” Daryl stood and followed Rick out to the kitchen. “Daddy?” Daryl asked quietly as he hopped up on the table while Rick went to the kitchen sink to rinse out his bottle from earlier. 

“Yes, Angel?”

“I promise to be good for you. I want to be your favorite.”

Rick turned around from the sink. “Oh, sweetheart. You _are_ my favorite. You always have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for all your comments and ideas and encouragement! I did NOT think this little idea would end up this long! Lol! It just keeps going!
> 
> I'd love to keep hearing your thoughts! Was this too sappy? Not sappy enough? Too kinky? Not kinky enough? I'm all ears!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to abbeyjewel for beta'ing! 
> 
> I struggled a bit with this chap. Hope it's ok!

Eugene arrived with a lock picking set and an awkward determination to be helpful.

“Although lock picking _is_ within my skillset, I haven't yet had the occasion to unlock a device so umm… Delicately close to one’s junk,” Eugene said as he entered the home.

Rick watched as Daryl kept his eyes on Eugene, the man circling the table trying to find the best spot to start working. Rick watched Eugene’s expression, expecting judgement at the words Rick had put on Daryl's body. But surprisingly, there was none. 

“Looks like you were able to get… the old writing off. Alcohol?” the man asked. Rick nodded. 

“Good call. It works like a charm,” Eugene said finally picking a comfortable spot to get at the right angle by Daryl's waist. He opened his kit. When he couldn't find enough room on the table to lay it out, he shrugged and put it on the archer’s stomach.

Rick waited and watched as he stood by Daryl, petting his hair. “Eugene is going to get that off for us okay? He won’t hurt you or anything.”

Daryl was watching as Eugene worked several small picks into the lock. It took no more than five minutes of the not-really-a-scientist fiddling with the locking mechanism before it clicked open.

“Well, lookie there,” he said, surprised. “I guess I can add cock cage removal to my apocalyptic resume now.” He pulled the lock off and Rick’s hand was tight on his wrist in an instant before he could touch anything else.

“Thank you, Eugene. He’s mine. I’m pretty sure I can handle the rest myself.”

Eugene nodded and started packing up his kit. “You want me to try to get his collar off, too, before I go?”

Rick looked at Daryl. He wasn’t sure he wanted the collar off, though he wasn’t really sure why. Might want to replace it with one that he picked out himself at some point he supposed, but there was something about it he liked. He was kind of done trying to understand himself. With the world what it was and with Daryl the way he was, there was just no reason to fight his urges. The world was a darker place. Daryl was in a darker place. So why should Rick fight his inner demons? Daryl _wanted_ what Rick was giving him.

“Nah. That one isn’t hurting anything.”

Eugene finished packing his kit and looked at Daryl. “Glad to have you back. Hope you and your cock both get back to your old selves. I mean… not that I’ve noticed before… but it used to be a lot bigger than that,” Eugene said, pointing down to the unlocked cage. 

“Out,” Rick said firmly.

When they were alone, Rick ran his fingers down Daryl’s body to the cage. Daryl looked like _dinner_ the way he was spread out on that kitchen table and Rick wanted to nibble and lick on every damn square inch of him. He pulled the pieces of the cage apart carefully and finally Daryl’s cock was free. It was flaccid and still squished like it had molded to the size of the small cage.

Rick looked back to Daryl. “Tell me what you’re thinking about right now.”

“That my clit will get in your way now without my cage and that I’ll get punished.” Rick shivered at the memory of seeing Daryl on the video whipped across his dick. 

“I told you I _wanted_ it out. It’s mine,” Rick said, his eyes roaming up and down Daryl’s body like they have been since the second he got his archer back. His mind was spinning with ideas. Ways he wanted to touch Daryl. Things he wanted to do. 

Rick went into the bedroom and grabbed a vibrator then walked to the big over-stuffed sofa. He glanced back at Daryl who hadn’t moved from the table. “Come,” Rick commanded. 

Daryl climbed off the table and followed on his hands and knees. Rick hadn’t intended for that. Walking would have been fine. But he didn’t order Daryl to change his movements; instead he just watched, growing harder at the sight of Daryl on his knees for his Daddy. Rick took his clothes off and sat back against the sofa with his legs spread wide, plenty of room for Daryl to sit in front of him. Rick motioned for him to come up and he situated the man in the position he wanted him; sitting between his legs, leaning back against Rick’s chest, both of them with their feet up on the coffee table. 

“Relax,” Rick commanded. “Close your eyes.” Daryl let his head relax back into the crook of Rick’s shoulder. The leader reached down and gently put his hand over Daryl’s still-compacted dick. The archer jumped in his arms, surprised at the touch. 

“This is mine, right?” Rick asked quietly, one hand resting loosely over Daryl’s crotch and the other trailing fingers along his abdomen and chest.

“Yes.”

“I like this, Daryl. I don’t want it locked away and ignored. But I know how much you need something in your ass, too.” Rick flicked on the vibrator and moved it down to Daryl’s eager entrance. Rick used his own feet to move the archer’s feet further apart, to spread him wider. Rick loved the sight of him spread wide and waiting. He pressed the vibrator in with one hand and kept the other on Daryl’s cock. “I want you to take the vibrator and fuck yourself with it,” Rick commanded, his voice low, just a rumble of words. 

Daryl obeyed. “I like that, Daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Angel. Daddy’s gonna massage your cock. It’s been all caged up for so long. It needs to stretch out. Okay?”

“Okay,” Daryl said, his voice like a whisper through trees. There, but barely.

Rick wrapped his hand tight around Daryl’s cock. It was now starting to fill from the excitement, from the buzz of the vibrator against his prostate. Rick nibbled at Daryl’s neck. It was tilted back and bared for Rick like a wolf would bare himself to his alpha. Rick’s nibbles became firm bites, attempts to bruise teeth marks along Daryl’s shoulder.

As he pumped Daryl with one hand, the other drew lazy circles from one nipple to the other. Rick watched Daryl’s dick harden further in his hand, watched him fucking himself with the vibrator. He heard Daryl’s quick breaths, felt his heartbeat against his chest. Rick had grown hard too, his cock at full attention between them and he started to rock a bit himself, catching friction between Daryl’s back and Rick’s own stomach.

Daryl’s whimpers became more panicked and Rick was certain he was fighting back an orgasm. He wasn’t sure what it felt like the times Daryl had cum, just dribbles slipping through the bars of his cage. He did remember the earlier parts of the tape. Parts where Negan very much wanted to make him cum and to feel it, to be desperate for more. Rick wanted to do that. He wanted to elicit the cries and heavy breaths and the desperate thrusts from this sweet boy that was now all his.

“Daryl?” Rick growled into his ear, “I want you to cum for me. I want you to think about how much you like the feel of my body against you, my hands on you, my name on your skin.”

Daryl groaned and arched his back, fucking himself harder with the vibrator, his hips chasing after Rick’s hand as he pumped Daryl’s cock tight and fast. Daryl’s head lolled to the side so that his nose and mouth were tucked up against Rick’s neck. He could feel little breaths against it. Rick jacked Daryl off harder as he rutted himself against the archer’s back. The warmth of Daryl around him like this was everything. His mind and his body and his heart were thrumming with excitement, a buzz running through him. The only sounds were the vibrator-- louder and softer, louder and softer-- as Daryl fucked it, and both of their gasping breaths as they neared orgasm. Daryl was struggling with tears. Rick could feel the wetness of them on his neck. He hugged tight to Daryl with one arm to get more friction on his own dick as he rocked against his lover.

“When I bite you,” Rick said. That hadn’t been his plan. He wasn’t sure he had a plan. But it was like raw animalistic instinct in him to have Daryl’s flesh between his teeth. He bit. Hard. And Daryl cried out, a growl that started out like a lion and ended like a wounded infant. Rick had watched as Daryl’s cock pulsed out long, strong streams of cum, painting his own chest and the arm that Rick had wrapped around him. 

“Don’t stop,” Rick panted. And Daryl obeyed. He kept the vibrator going and Rick kept stroking the archer’s spent cock. Daryl whimpered in a mixture of post-orgasm bliss and pain. 

Rick couldn't stop jacking Daryl off. He _wanted_ the reaction he was getting. Wanted Daryl fallen apart in his arms and so overwhelmed with feeling that he was in a delicious combination of pleasure and pain. He wanted Daryl to understand that Rick controlled everything. The archer squirmed and sobbed but he didn't try to stop Rick from continuing to stimulate his over-sensitized cock and he didn't stop thrusting the vibrator in and out.

Rick’s eyes shut and his head finally flew back against the couch as he gasped for air, thrusting his pulsing cock against Daryl’s back, feeling the warmth of his cum spill between them. He finally stilled and loosened his grip on Daryl’s cock. He put a hand on Daryl’s hand and flicked off the vibrator, dropping it to the ground. 

They stayed in that position for several long minutes. Long enough that the light of day had started setting into night. 

“Thank you for showing Daddy how much you need him,” Rick murmured against Daryl’s sweat-glistened skin. “I’m going to take such good care of you, baby. You’ll never want to leave me.”

Rick finally nudged Daryl up and they peeled themselves away from each other. Daryl stood, unmoving, waiting for his next order and Rick was happy to see that. Maybe the archer had learned some lessons about obedience. He looked wrecked; covered in cum, hair a damn mess. A gorgeous damn mess.

Rick retrieved the leash from the box and put it on Daryl's collar and slid a finger along the cool leather of it. He definitely needed a new collar. One that was just Rick’s. He would have to make a run. There were so many supplies he'd need to keep his archer in line.

Rick tugged on the leash to lead Daryl to the shower. They were both sticky with cum and although he had no intentions of cleaning off his archer, Rick needed a shower. When Daryl moved to follow his Daddy, he again dropped to all fours and crawled. Rick liked that. He liked the obedience it implied, the submission. 

Once in the bathroom, Rick wordlessly bound Daryl again. He simply couldn't risk another escape attempt. He was on his knees like before-- spreader bar keeping him wide open and accessible, with cuffs behind his back, attached low to the bar. Rick liked the way that pose opened Daryl's chest up, pressed it out, broad. Like an offering. He liked the way it kept his hole open and his legs spread wide.

“No plug yet,” Rick said as he cupped Daryl's face. “Want you to learn to need me. To be desperate for me.” 

Rick showered with the curtain open, washing himself slowly, purposefully spending extra time on his dick so Daryl would have to see it and feel empty without him. He looked over at his archer, bound and watching Rick with dark, wide eyes. Hungry eyes. The archer was covered in cum, his own in stripes up and down his chest, and Rick’s rubbed into his back. Rick would wash him another time. Today he needed the reminder on his skin. A reminder of who he belonged to and what Rick could do for him. He admired the bruising of the teeth marks along his neck and shoulders as he remembered the salty taste of Daryl’s flesh between his teeth.

And that's when Rick remembered that he was actually hungry. It was now clearly dinner time based on the setting sun from the windows. He dried off, his eyes on Daryl the whole time. He loved the sight of the archer's submission. He craved it now.

Rick tugged on clean jeans and without a word, left to go heat dinner for them and to get another bottle ready. As he mixed the powdered milk, waiting for the leftover chicken casserole that Carol had made to heat, he flashed to a memory. Daryl. Daryl in the prison bottle feeding Rick's newborn daughter when the leader was simply not capable of doing it himself. He flashed to Daryl offering himself up to the Claimer’s to spare Rick's life. And Carl’s. A selfless act that he repeated on that fateful night he was taken, offering to go with Negan instead of Carl.

This was a man Rick needed. And a man that needed Rick. He would make sure Daryl remembered who he was. What he and Rick had always been to each other in thought if not in action. And eventually, after some time, he would make sure Daryl remembered that Negan was dead. But not until the time was right. Rick was not used to being patient. But he had to be. He would do anything to make things as right as he could for this man.

Rick brought the food, piping hot, back to the bedroom and put it on the floor. He unlocked and removed the spreader bar. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

Daryl didn't answer. 

“Well, you're going to eat either way,” Rick said softly as he uncuffed and massaged Daryl's arms for a few minutes.

They sat Indian style together on the floor and they ate together. Rick fed a piece of chicken to Daryl, then took a piece for himself and they continued that way until the bowl was empty. 

“Do you remember how to kill walkers?” Rick asked after he fed Daryl the last bite.

“Yes,” Daryl answered meekly.

“How?”

“Through the brain,” Daryl answered obediently. 

Rick nodded. “Good boy,” he said softly. “You ready for your bottle?”

Daryl nodded.

The leader sat against the bed and pulled Daryl against him so that he was tucked into an arm. They kept their eyes on each other as Daryl sucked greedily at the bottle. Rick wanted to have faith in their shared gaze. But he’d felt the strength of their bond earlier in the day and Daryl still tried to run off. He’d have to be secured again for the night. Maybe for a lot of nights before Rick would be able to trust him again.

“I remember a time when we could look at each other like this and know what the other one was thinking,” Rick said softly. “I miss that.”

After a few moments, Daryl spoke around his bottle. “I know what you’re thinking, Rick.”

The leader felt goose bumps on his skin at the sound of his name on Daryl’s tongue. It sounded warm and familiar. He didn’t mind being Daddy to the struggling archer, but his use of Rick’s name meant memory and history and family. It meant trying to find his way back.

“What am I thinking, Daryl? Rick asked, pulling the bottle out for a moment so he could speak clearly. 

“That you want me to stay here forever. That you wish you could trust me to be a good boy.” His voice was soft and quiet. Simple.

“You’re right.” Rick said. “That makes me happy that you can see me and understand what I want.”

Daryl took the bottle in his mouth again and continued to suck as Rick desperately tried to read the archer’s open, innocent gaze. He thought maybe he saw a glimmer of meaning behind those eyes. 

“You know what I think I see?” Rick asked, swimming through Daryl’s ocean blues, once clear like the crystal water of a mountain lake but now thick pools of cloudy ocean. “I think you _want_ to remember how to love me. I think you want to be mine again but you aren’t quite sure how.”

Daryl blinked. He didn’t respond and Rick didn’t force anything from him. He just stared into Rick’s eyes and drank obediently.

After the bottle, Rick reluctantly cuffed Daryl’s hands to the foot of the bed. He gave him a pillow and left his ankles unbound. The archer didn’t fuss or complain. Rick wanted to reward him, so he got his plug and inserted it slowly until it was firmly in place. 

“Thank you, Daddy. I really like that,” Daryl said sleepily, his arms stretched over his head.

“You’re welcome, Angel. Sleep good. Tomorrow someone else will stay here to watch you. I’ll need to go out on a run. There’s some things you need. Will you be a good boy for me while I’m gone?”

“Yes, Daddy. I promise I won’t leave you again. I don’t want you to be sad.”

Rick got in the bed alone, wishing he could trust Daryl enough to be up there with him. To have his archer fall asleep cuddled against him. It would just take some time, Rick told himself for the millionth time. He finally slept. It was fitful and dream-filled. He dreamt of Daryl. A thousand moments they shared, but in his dreams, each moment ended with Daryl on his knees: submitting, wanting, needing. Most of the night he lay awake thinking of the archer, cuffed and cum-covered on the floor by the bed. Rick would definitely need to make a run the next day. He needed stuff. Thangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it might be closing in on time to wrap things up! Maybe just a couple more chaps!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by AbbeyJewel!

Daryl was bound by rope in an intricate pattern of twists and knots that took Rick two hours to get just right. It had been a week since he returned from his “shopping trip” at a sex shop a few towns away. He’d gone with Abraham because it was just plain stupid to go anywhere alone anymore. But when he was inside packing boxes, Abe stayed out front on watch to give him some privacy. The further away he had driven from Daryl, the more he craved the man’s warm body. The more he craved his obedience, his loyalty, his love. So by the time Rick was picking out supplies at the shop he was in an incredibly worked-up mood. 

He’d packed plugs, all sizes. Some even had artificial knots on them. Some had remote controlled vibrators. He’d packed dildos of all shapes and colors, some with suction cups on the bottoms. He’d packed rope, lots of it. Another spreader bar, more cuffs, lube. He packed nipple clamps, a new collar, a hitatchi wand, anal beads, cock rings. He’d packed some panties and lingerie. At the time, he had no damn idea why. But now, he grinned as he tightened his final knot and stood back to admire his handiwork-- Daryl’s arms were bound tight behind him and he was wearing a pair of black lace panties.

Rick had discovered that he liked to see Daryl’s clit kept snug behind the pretty see-through lace. He’d also discovered that handcuffs were too easy. They were lazy and Rick cared too much about Daryl to take the easy way out. The hemp rope was more personal. It took time. Rick had figured out exactly how tight he could tie Daryl up to get just the perfect amount of pink rope burn the next day. He found himself tying it that tight on purpose so that he could put ointment on Daryl afterwards and show him how well Rick could take care of him. 

Daryl was gorgeous. He stood tall, his arms bound behind him by an intricate pattern of knots that ran from as high up on his biceps as possible down to his wrists. More rope was tied around his chest so that his nipples, still swollen and bruised from abuse, were sticking out between the braids of rope. Rick missed cell phones and cameras. Hell he’d kill for a polaroid to be able to remember the way these ropes wove around Daryl’s body, through his arms, around his wrists. The bulge of his clit pressing hard against the see-through lace panties. The entire time he weaved and knotted his bindings, he praised Daryl for being still. He kept reaching around the archer and rubbing against his clit just long enough to drive Daryl wild with need. 

Rick looked Daryl up and down, trying to decide how to bind his legs. He needed to run out- had to check on Carl and Judith. Had to check in with the rest of the group, make sure things were okay. It’s only been a week since Daryl had been back with him, since he tried to run. And Rick couldn’t take that kind of scare again. He needed Daryl safe and secure while he was gone. And the past few days that he’d been experimenting with rope turned the job of securing his boy into another one of those surprising bonding moments filled with soft touches and whispered praise and “Yes, Daddy’s”.

Rick slipped Daryl’s panties off and the archer stepped out of them obediently. “On the bed on your stomach,” Rick commanded softly and the archer obeyed, laying his chest on it, with his ass over the edge, available in case Rick wanted to fuck him before he finished securing him. Rick didn’t want to. That was too easy. Instead got onto his knees and spread Daryl’s cheeks to inspect him. He wasn’t wearing a plug while he stood to be bound because Rick knew it would be more of a challenge that way. His eager hole gaped open and shut, desperate to be swallowing something. Rick grabbed their set of anal beads and he got down on his knees. 

He placed a gentle kiss on both of Daryl’s pink cheeks. They still had patterns on them from Rick smacking his ass as punishment. The last batch of smacks had just been the day before when Daryl asked again if Rick thought his real Daddy would be ready to get him soon. Rick explained as clearly as he could that he could no longer use the words ‘real Daddy’. That it hurt Rick’s feelings and if Daryl needed to talk about Negan, he would fucking call him Negan. Period. _That_ was the new rule. Rick was the only Daddy for the time being. Technically, he was the only Daddy, period. But he knew Daryl wasn’t strong enough yet to be able handle the emotional toll it would take. And he _hated_ that. Hated that it would hurt Daryl like that to have to remember Negan was dead. Fuck Negan. 

Rick was now tense with aggression, his mind lost in thoughts of the man who stole Daryl from him. Who touched Daryl in ways that Rick hadn’t yet touched him. He reached for some of the thinner rope and used his knife to cut a piece off. He situated Daryl’s clit so that it was pointing down off the bed and with that aggression still boiling in him he wrapped it, tying the rope around his balls and knotting everything up tight. Rick spread Daryl’s cheeks again. He’d been such a good boy all these hours that Rick had been working on him. So quiet. Only obedient soft answers when Rick asked questions. The leader licked his tongue against Daryl’s eager entrance and the archer whimpered. 

Rick licked again, loving the taste of Daryl on his tongue, loving the way Daryl’s breaths had changed at the unexpected feeling. He continued to lick, sliding in deeper and continuing the movements until he was fucking Daryl with his tongue.

“Daddy,” Daryl moaned as his body shuttered. Rick continued flicking and kissing and licking against Daryl’s open, waiting hole. He bit along both cheeks, clamping down hard enough to leave his marks. And finally he took the beads and pressed them in one at a time until they were all stuffed into Daryl’s ass. He got the thicker rope he’d used on Daryl’s body and tied his ankles together, then knotted them securely up to the binding around Daryl’s arms. He looked like art. Like he should be hanging in a museum. And God, how Rick would love to see him suspended like this. But they didn’t have the luxury of everything in the apocalypse and there were some things Rick might have to do without. But even without putting him up on proper display, he was gorgeous hog tied so beautifully on the bed. Rope designs running up and down his arms, around his back and his ankles, his clit and balls. Hell, all that work was so Rick could leave him and God, how he hated to leave. But they couldn’t barricade themselves away forever, although Rick liked the idea of it. He had other responsibilities. Life went on around them and they had to get back to it. They _both_ had to get back to it.

“You look fucking beautiful, Angel. Like a work of art,” Rick whispered as he pet Daryl’s long hair. “What do you say when Daddy tells you something nice?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl answered, struggling a bit to turn his head towards the sound of Rick’s voice.

“Good boy.” Rick was hard as a rock and he took himself in his hand and stroked close to Daryl’s face so he could see. “I want to leave you sticky with me so you’ll think about me while I’m gone. I want you to think about me fucking you. Want the smell of sex on you while I’m gone.”

Rick gripped into Daryl’s hair and held his face steady with one hand while he jacked himself off with the other. It didn’t take long. Running his fingers along Daryl’s body with the rope had been like hours of foreplay. He came sudden and hard onto Daryl’s face and into his hair.

Daryl’s eyes were squeezed shut, cum dripping down his eyelids. It was splashed across his mouth and nose, with stray trails up into his hair. “Daddy, can I taste some?”

“Sure, you can taste some, beautiful.” Rick wiped some from his cheek and lips and pressed his finger into Daryl’s mouth. The eager archer sucked at it and moaned in pleasure. 

Rick took a minute to try to memorize the sight before him. Cum-covered and bound and stuffed with beads. “Daddy will make you feel really nice later, okay?”

Daryl nodded. Rick was learning the archer. All the time and excitement from tying him up made him tired and Rick was fairly certain he would easily pass the time with sleep. He ran his fingers along the rope that had pulled his arms back so beautifully. And he got ready to make his rounds.

\-----------------------------------------

Three hours later, Rick returned. Daryl hadn’t moved. Of course he hadn’t. He couldn’t. He was Rick’s. The leader knelt by the bed and petted Daryl’s hair to wake him. It was now crusty with dried cum and Rick liked that. 

“Daddy’s home,” he whispered and the archer opened his eyes, a smile already playing on his lips. Daryl was at his calmest when he was restrained like this. He seemed to like the comfort of it and Rick liked the control. He got his knife out and cut apart his beautiful work of art, one braid of rope after another falling away from the archer. As sad as it was to see it go, it was glorious to see Daryl’s pink tinged flesh beneath it, small patches of rope burn, Rick’s words, his hand prints and fingerprints. His bite marks. 

Once he had the archer completely freed, he helped him move and situated him in a sitting position on the bed. Rick climbed behind Daryl and massaged his shoulders and his arms, his back, his neck. Then he knelt in front of Daryl and massaged each of his hands. It was a different dynamic like that, Rick looking up and Daryl looking down, but Rick wanted Daryl to see him completely. He wanted to be the Daddy. Liked having the upper hand, but he was not afraid to show that he loved Daryl. And that as much as he enjoyed their interactions, he was doing things as much for Daryl as he was doing them for himself. Rick pressed a kiss into each of Daryl’s palms and went to get the ointment that he liked to rub into the sensitive areas of skin that got pink with rope burn. He applied it and focused on rubbing it gently in and then blowing on it to dry it. When he took care to do this with Daryl’s now free clit and balls, the archer’s breath picked up. His clit grew full and hard.

Rick sat on the bed and moved the archer so he was over Rick’s lap. The leader rubbed at Daryl’s bottom. He was no doubt expecting a spanking since this was the familiar pose for it, but instead Rick tugged out the first ball from the string of anal beads. Daryl squeaked at the unexpected feeling. Rick ran a hand down his back several times, calming and centering him. Then he tugged out a second ball. Daryl groaned long and low, sounding more like a jungle cat than a man.

Rick moved Daryl again. The archer was so pliable and obedient. All Rick had to do was place a soft hand on him and nudge his body and the archer would bend and flex however Rick wanted him. He encouraged the archer to lay on the bed on his back and to hold his own ankles high and wide, spreading himself wide open and exposed to Rick. He ran a finger along Daryl’s clit. He liked using words that reduced it like this but he loved to use the man’s clit like a real cock. Loved to see him orgasm like Rick did instead of dribbling cum. He ran a finger feather-soft over the velvet skin of Daryl’s length. The archer visibly shivered. He tugged a third ball out and Daryl gasped.

Rick walked away, knowing that Daryl wouldn’t dare move a muscle. He came back with nipple clamps that were connected with a long chain. Rick affixed them and tugged on the chain. Daryl moaned and groaned, still so well-behaved, with his ankles held high. Rick ran his index finger up and down Daryl’s length again. Gently, like a whisper. Like a ghost. Daryl bucked up to try to get more.

“Now, now,” Rick warned. “You know Daddy is in charge of when you cum.”

Daryl did nothing more than whimper in response. Rick tugged at the nipple clamps again and tugged out a fourth ball, only two more still hidden deep inside of Daryl. The archer’s clit bounced and twitched, precum leaking from it like a broken faucet. He used a finger to gather some and then held it slightly out of reach of Daryl’s mouth. “Lean up and get it, good boy,” Rick encouraged and Daryl awkwardly did, keeping his hands on his ankles and his legs spread open for his Daddy.

“Good boy,” Rick soothed. He started to tug at Daryl’s nipples in a pattern, two quick tugs then a long one, repeating it. He ran a finger gently up and down Daryl’s twitching member. “Cum for me when I pull out the rest of your beads,” Rick ordered, then he took the chain to the clamps in his teeth, he used one hand to gently tease at the last of the beads and the other to finger up and down Daryl’s dripping clit. After a few minutes of the archer whimpering and pleading and begging, Rick finally yanked the chain back with his teeth, tugged out the last two beads, and pressed a finger down Daryl’s clit and he watched as Daryl arched off the bed with a desperate cry, cum pulsing like an opened fire hydrant . A long, slow string of whimpers and whines fell from Daryl’s dry lips. Rick was rock hard, but he wanted to wait. Wanted to let himself build a bit. Wanted to pace himself tonight.

Like most nights in the past week, Daryl was sticky with cum practically from head to toe. Rick reached for him and tugged him up to his feet. He unclipped the nipple clamps and Daryl sucked in a sharp breath at the rush of blood back into his sensitive nipples. 

“Come shower with me,” Rick said and Daryl followed obediently. In the shower Rick washed himself first, just so he could enjoy the sight of Daryl still slick and sticky. Once he was cleaned he moved Daryl under the spray and soaped him up, gentle, careful not to hurt any of his abrasions. He washed Daryl’s face and when it was clean he placed a soft kiss on the archer’s nose, then a brush of lips against Daryl’s lips. And both of them stilled. It was the first time their lips had touched. Rick blinked away the shock of how deep in his belly he felt this love for Daryl. His heart throbbed in his chest. He looked in Daryl’s eyes as he shampooed, eyes that were once too empty and vacant to read were now clear and bright. And Rick could see him. He could read him. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Rick’s lips on his again. More. He wanted more. Rick feather-kissed Daryl’s cheek and gave him a teasing grin. He knew Daryl could read him now, too. He knew Rick was aware of what Daryl wanted… what he needed, and that he was just being playful. Daryl smiled, that small lift of the corners of his lips that gave Rick more satisfaction than having his cock buried deep in the man. 

He rinsed Daryl’s hair and leaned in to rub his nose along Daryl’s nose, another not-kiss tease, and Rick wondered which of them was being tortured more. After the conditioner was in and rinsed, and after a forehead kiss and a nibble on Daryl’s ear, Rick turned off the shower. They stepped out. Rick dried himself and then used the same towel to dry Daryl, their eyes still locked in a trance stronger than any that had connected them yet that week. He took the now-damp towel and rubbed it wildly over Daryl’s mess of hair. He could hear Daryl giggle and he pulled the towel off so he could see his archer. His lover. His best friend. His whole world. He took Daryl’s face in his hands and pulled him close, his lips ghosting over Daryl’s lips, then turning to gentle brushes that soon became firmer. Then lips parted and both men gasped for breath as the kiss deepened. Rick claimed Daryl’s mouth, his tongue sliding in, tasting him, touching him, discovering him. Daryl responded, mouth open and eager for Rick to take what he wanted and Daryl was so eager to give him everything. Daryl’s hands slipped around Rick’s hips without permission but permission was suddenly not the most important thing. Nothing in the world was more important than Daryl’s mouth on Rick’s, his hands on Rick’s hips, his body tight against Rick’s body, the sound of his breaths. 

Rick walked him backwards to the bed and fell on top of him, still kissing. Lips desperate against each other, clinging to one another like a drowning man to a life raft and Rick didn’t know if he was the man or the raft. Daryl’s legs parted and Rick was hard again already. He lined himself up and pressed into Daryl. No toys, no commands, no power or lack of it. Just Rick. Just Daryl. And the thudding of hearts and the racing of blood. Rick thrust into Daryl, arms and hands all in a blur as each man grabbed and held and felt the other. Once connected, their bodies moved like one, like a single autumn leaf riding on gentle wind. They were flawless and seamless against each other, still breathing one another in with deep kisses and playful tongues. They were lost in one another, floating. Their bodies were held tight. Rick could feel Daryl’s nipples pressed against his chest, his cock thick and full again tight between them as they rocked together, whimpers and groans and lips and skin and hands. 

And their lips parted as both gasped for air, eyes fluttering shut at the same time and both men came hard, Rick inside Daryl, and Daryl between them. Rick tucked his head into the crook of Daryl’s neck as they tried to come back to the world around them. “I love you, Daryl. I have always loved you,” he whispered against his lover’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter may be the last for the Rickyl track. Then, as promised, I'll go back and do a Negaryl option. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the mush and fluff here! No matter how kinky I try to go, I always end up with some mush and fluff!


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for beta'ing. I've been having a bit an issue with insomnia so I was super tired but determined to finish. You should have SEEN all my typos and errors! Poor Abbey. Beta'ing me is not for the faint of heart. Thank you so much for all you've done with this fic (and the others!)
> 
> Here's the final chapter of the Rickyl story!

_Two Months Later_

Rick laid in bed naked with his legs crossed and a map in his hands. He was planning a scouting trip to an orchard they’d found out about recently. It was a long 70 mile trip, 140 mile round trip, but they had hopes that no one had laid claim to it yet. He put the map aside as he watched Daryl next to him. The archer had a blue Sharpie and he was writing on Rick's abdomen. He had already written _“Rick is pretty”_ along the leader’s side and he was just finishing up  
 _“Daryl likes this,”_ with an arrow to Rick's cock. The leader giggled, surprised at the sound of it. There hadn’t been much occasion for giggling in the last few years. 

Daryl's body was still adorned with words from Rick, but they'd started taking on a bit of a different tone. _“Rick loves Daryl”, “Rick's good boy”, “Rick’s favorite clit”._

Daryl had come a long way in the two months since his rescue. He still needed Rick’s praise and approval. He was still hand fed and took a bottle. Daryl hadn't eaten or drank anything from his own hand since they'd gotten him back and Rick was fairly sure a lot of it was for the same reason that Rick had for not trying harder to train him off it. Mealtimes were private, quiet, intimate moments. Rick treasured them and he was certain Daryl did too. 

Daryl still asked permission to go to the bathroom, but he went alone now. And Rick went alone as well. But they still showered together each day. Rick washed Daryl. And Daryl washed Rick. 

Rick felt secure about Daryl not running. He’d only occasionally asked about Negan, usually starting to say ‘my other daddy’, catching himself, and then awkwardly using Negan's name as he'd been ordered. It had stopped being about when he could go back and was more about things he didn't think Negan would be happy about, like Daryl writing on his Daddy for fun.

Soon it would be safe to tell him that Negan was gone. Rick was just waiting for the right moment. Although he was confident that he could trust Daryl not to run, the archer was still bound up with rope when Rick had to leave the house for a few hours. But not all the time. Some of the time, Daryl went with him when he left. 

It was a battle at first regarding clothes. Daryl hated having himself covered. He wanted his skin and his body as open and available for Rick as it could be. But with some begging and pleading on Rick's part, and some compromise, Daryl had finally conceded to wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt when they'd visit Carol or Aaron, or when they'd spend some time with Carl and Judith. Rick was the only one that knew, of course, that under his clothes Daryl wore lace panties. Rick told Daryl that having that secret between them would make Daryl's body always Rick’s, even with the clothes on him. In the house he stayed naked all the time. That was the deal, the compromise.

The sex continued and they explored and experimented with all the new toys that Rick had brought back from the sex shop. They tried any little thing that Rick could come up with, and a few things that Daryl thought of. 

Punishments had become infrequent and half-hearted because Daryl obeyed Rick with the same undying loyalty that he'd always had for the man. They slept together in the bed, sometimes with Daryl bound and sometimes not. The archer enjoyed the comfort of being restrained and protected by his Daddy. 

Daryl still called Rick Daddy other than the one time in the first week, when Daryl used Rick's name. In public, he didn't use either name. He was mostly wordless around the kids and the others. Mostly just smiles and nods and was glued to Rick's side.

Rick reached his hand up, a command that Daryl knew the meaning of and the archer dropped his sharpie, resting his head against Rick's open palm so that the leader was cradling his cheek. Rick leaned up and kissed him gently.

“I want you to come with me to the orchard, Angel. Just you and me. You think you can do that?” Rick pulled Daryl against him so the warmth of Rick's body could be comforting as the archer thought about his answer. He petted Daryl's back, ran fingers through his soft hair.

“Can I wear my panties for you?” he asked, tentatively.

“Yeah, buddy. You can wear your panties,” Rick smiled.

“Can I wear a plug?”

“Hmm,” Rick teased. He would of course allow it. It wouldn't hurt anything and Daryl got so much comfort from being filled. “I think that would be okay.”

“Can I wear no pants?”

Rick laughed. “You will have to wear pants for me, Angel. I'm sorry.”

Daryl laughed too, a half purr/half rumble against Rick's chest. “I just thought I'd try.”

They were quiet a moment while Rick brushed his fingers along Daryl’s back. 

“When?” Daryl asked.

“Few days,” Rick responded and he moved Daryl gently off of him so he could stand. “Got you a present,” he said.

Daryl stretched out on the bed looking adorable. Most likely wanting another round of sex even though they'd just finished. “Need you dressed first though.”

Daryl pouted. 

“No, no. No pouting. Be a good boy for me,” Rick said. It was more of a plea anymore than an order, but Daryl relented and got up. He didn't ask permission to wear one of his lace panties, he just picked out the blue ones that he knew were Rick's favorite and slipped them on. He put on jeans and then just his vest over his bare skin, a sneaky way to keep his chest exposed. Rick rolled his eyes at Daryl's not subtle attempt to get some of his way. 

The leader pulled on jeans of his own. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it with his favorite brown T-shirt in his hands, Daryl trailing behind him.

Sun poured into the living room when Rick opened the door and Eugene stood on the porch with his hands behind his back. He squinted at Rick's side and tilted his head as he read out loud “Rick is pret-”.

“Do not read my torso, Eugene,” Rick said with a half-smile. “It's classified. I'd have to kill you.” He pulled on his t-shirt and looked back at Daryl. 

“Eugene found it yesterday on a run. I had everyone looking everywhere for one.” Rick reached his hand out as Eugene produced his find from behind his back. A brand new, never used, crossbow with two quivers full of extra arrows. Rick took it and handed it to his lover.

Daryl gasped at it. 

“Rick loves Dar-” Eugene had started reading Daryl's chest where the vest wasn't covering his skin and Rick kicked the door shut behind him before he could finish his sentence. 

He walked to Daryl and handed the shiny crossbow to him. The archer held it reverently, checking it over and clearly remembering how it worked and what to look for. With the familiar weapon in his hand, Daryl stood a little taller, his body language was a little more confident. 

“Let's go up to the wall for some practice shots,” Rick said, his face split in a smile as he watched Daryl's childlike amazement over his new weapon.

“I like this, Daddy,” he said softly, “Thank you.”

Instinct was a powerful thing. The crossbow back in his hands made it seem like Daryl was truly and finally back. He stood next to Rick all afternoon on watch. Walkers only occasionally passed by but about five had stumbled up to the Alexandria gates as they waited. Daryl shot each one dead-centered in the head on the first try. 

Rick praised him after each shot with "good boy's" and soft kisses and a hand that rubbed gently over his ass. A way of letting Daryl know that his ass was still Rick's. Once the sun started to set, they decided Daryl didn't need any more practice. He was a natural born huntsman. Always had been. 

"Sometimes we gotta run. You know if we get stuck with too many walkers to deal with," Rick said as they climbed down the ladder. "Wanna take a jog with me around the inner perimeter. See if you can keep up?" Rick grinned at the challenge.

"Okay," Daryl answered simply. Obediently. He put the crossbow over his shoulder and they jogged together. Rick liked the way their movements matched, the way arms and knees and pumping fists were synchronized. They'd run like this many times in their years together and he vividly remembered the last time with a gentle smile. It had been the day they ran into Jesus. That was how they got their introduction to Hilltop and the big wide world that was around them. Jesus had been missing. It was long enough now that he was assumed dead. Rick wondered if Daryl was sharing the same memory of the two of them chasing the man through a field on a day that seemed so much lighter.

He looked over and his archer was concentrating. His brows knit, his face determined. He was keeping a good pace, wasn’t out of breath yet and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"You’re doing good, cutie," Rick said playfully, nudging at the archer’s shoulder with his own.

Daryl didn't respond. He remained in his own world as they circled the community. When they reached the spot they'd started at, having gone full circle, they both stopped and Rick bent over to catch his breath. 

Daryl just stood still next to him, catching his own breath. "Rick?"

Rick shivered at it. Daryl. Daryl with his vest and his bow and Rick's name on his lips.

"Yeah?" the leader asked, trying to be casual. Trying not to do somersaults at the meaning behind it. At the way it meant Daryl that was returning to him and remembering.

"My other D-... Negan. He's dead, isn't he?"

All these weeks Rick had been worrying about how to do it. How to tell Daryl that his Daddy, who Daryl had been so programmed to want, to need, was dead. And Daryl was already such a fragile version of his old self. How would he explain it? When would be the right time? Rick suddenly realized he'd been holding his breath. “Yes. He’s dead.”

They stood for a moment, still catching their breath as Daryl absorbed the information.

“So am I yours now? Forever?” he asked.

“Yes. Mine. Forever.”  
________________________

That night, Rick had learned that Daryl still needed to be properly watched afterall. He'd left the archer alone in the house, a fire in the fireplace to take the chill off the autumn night. He’d been sleeping, since getting all the fresh air practicing with his crossbow and jogging tired him out. Rick was certain his lover wouldn't wake in the twenty minutes he would be gone to check on his kids and report Daryl's breakthrough to Michonne and Carol who’d been staying with Carl and Judith all these weeks. 

Rick heard the archer’s screams when he was already on his way back to the house and he broke into a run at the sound of it, his heart in his throat. He threw the door open and tripped over his own feet in his rush to get to Daryl. The hunter was passed out on the floor next to the fire place. An iron next to him that he must have found in the laundry closet, the bottom of it was still red-hot from being held over the fire. He bent down to his lover and saw a blistering iron-shaped burn over what once read _“Property of Negan”_.

Rick knew there was no ice in the house, they didn't run the fridge that cold, it was a waste of resources. The ointment for the rope burns was in the bathroom and he quickly retrieved it along with a large bottle of Tylenol before he knelt by his lover and pet at his head.

“Daryl? Daryl, Angel. Wake up for me.”

The archer stirred, his face contorting in pain again as he came to. He sat up and looked down at the smoldering burn right above his flaccid cock. “Is it gone, Daddy?” He asked, hopeful. No regret at the pain he would probably be in for weeks.

“You didn't need to do this-”

“But I’m yours now,” Daryl interrupted. “You said I could be.”

Rick gently pushed Daryl back down and started applying the burn ointment. “His words don’t mean anything, Daryl. You’re mine. You have always been mine.”

Daryl cringed as Rick dabbed on practically the whole tube. He’d have to send for Doctor Carson in the morning. 

“I… I didn’t want to see it on me anymore. I only want you.”

After the tube was empty, Rick went back to brushing fingers through Daryl’s hair. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t mind it. I’m strong.”

Rick smiled. Yes. Daryl was always strong.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Angel?”

“Can I feel you in me now that he’s gone?” The archer’s voice was gentle and sweet and he pulled his legs back, spreading them apart and exposing his hole.

Rick ran his fingers over the words “Rick loves Daryl”, then stood and stripped. “Your body is mine, Daryl,” he said softly. “And you hurt what’s mine. That means punishment.”

Daryl looked up at Rick, blinking, his eyes now crystal clear again. Readable. And they said love and loyalty and trust and yours. 

“We’ll save that for tomorrow, though, okay? You were a good boy today with your crossbow. And you had a lot of big things on your mind. And I love that you wanted to take everything off your body that wasn’t put there by me. But I didn’t like the sound of that scream, Daryl.” He got on his knees, his cock now hard from looking down at Daryl’s body stretched out on the floor, knowing it was Rick’s. Knowing that his body _and_ his mind were now Rick’s. It was everything. 

Rick tugged out the plug and pressed his cock into Daryl, the sound of the archer’s gasp was different. It was pleasure, need… and relief. Rick fucked him slowly, careful of the angry red burn above his lover’s hard length. They locked eyes as Rick thrust. He reached his hands out and asked Daryl with just his gaze to take them, and he did. Because he was Rick’s. He loved Rick. He read Rick. He wanted Rick. He knew Rick. They held hands tightly as Rick rocked into his lover. 

“Daddy,” Daryl whimpered. “I always wanted to be yours.”

“I always wanted to be yours, too,” Rick answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all liked it. It was really different from the first half to the back half and I'm not sure if it lost some interest. I have another long fic under another pseud I'm wrapping up then I'll be back to start the Negaryl timeline that I promised earlier! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!


End file.
